And Then Came Baby
by dreamwriter32
Summary: All Harry ever wanted was a family and when Ginny announces she's pregnant, his dream is about to come true. Fasten your seatbelts, it's going to be a bumpy ride.
1. Life As We Know It

And Then Came Baby

Ginny attempted for the third time to button her pants with no success. She stood up and yanked them off and threw them on the bed with the rest of her pants she had discarded. She picked up her last pair of jeans.

"Last pair, this better work!" She muttered quietly to herself. She slid them on and as with the others, she couldn't get them button. She waved her wand at the pile of pants on the bed and they went back into the closet.

She heaved a sigh as she bent to pick up her shoes and stomped downstairs.

"Am I fat?" She asked Harry as she entered the kitchen.

"Is this one of those questions where either way I answer I'll be sleeping on the couch?" He asked, hovering a spatula over a frying pan with eggs. In the three years they were married, Harry slept on the couch once and that was because he fell asleep there and Ginny didn't have the heart to wake him. He told her the next morning to not let or make him sleep on the couch again.

He had woken up with a stiff neck and sweet talked Ginny to give him a neck massage before he left for work.

"No. I want to know," Ginny answered.

"No," Harry turned some of the sausage and scooped some eggs on a plate. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I can't button my pants!" Ginny exclaimed.

That stopped Harry in his tracks. He looked at Ginny, scanning her body. He did notice that her jeans were a little tight. But he didn't want to be hexed this early in the day.

"May be those are too small?" He suggested.

Ginny sighed and stomped into Harry's home office and opened the drawer she knew had Muggle pens, paper clips, and other Muggle office supplies. She sorted through the pile of rubber bands and found a thick one. She threaded it through the button hole, looping the ends together and pulling the one end over the button.

Ginny trekked back into the kitchen and sat down, digging into her breakfast. She added second and then third helpings of eggs and sausage. She then helped herself to a whole banana, something she shares with Harry, either by passing it back and forth until it was gone or breaking it in half

"Hungry are we?" Harry asked, with a bemused expression on his face, indicating to Ginny's rapidly clearing plate.

Ginny looked up at Harry, confused. "Yeah, why?"

"Just never seen you eat that much for breakfast," Harry mused.

Ginny finished her breakfast and started cleaning the kitchen. It was a routine that they started early in their marriage, when one cooked, the other cleaned up.

"Gin, I could get that," Harry told her around a mouthful of eggs and sausage.

"I know," Ginny sighed. She began washing dishes the Muggle way. Harry was instantly alarmed.

"Um, is everything okay?" he asked, hesitantly.

Ginny took her hands out of the soap water, flinging suds and water all over the counter and cabinets. "Yes, everything is fine," she snapped. She picked up the dish towel, dried her hand and then threw down the towel on the counter. She stomped to the scullery where she left her shoes and slipped them on. She returned to the kitchen and growled, "I'm going to work. I'll see you later."

She walked over to Harry, kissed his forehead and headed to the floo. Her bag, purse, and jacket were in the armchair near the floo. She picked them up and called "Love you. See later."

She didn't wait for a response and called "The Daily Prophet!" and she was gone.

Harry shook his head and headed to clean up the mess in the kitchen and finish the dishes. "It's that time of the month again," he muttered.

Only he didn't realize there was something missing on the calendar that was tacked on the wall beside the push pin board and the pad with the self inking quills.

Something very important.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ginny decided it was necessary to go and buy new jeans during her lunch break. The rubber band was holding up, but she knew it would last all day.

She worked all morning on her latest article on marriage and playing professional Quidditch. With the Quidditch season about to began, she would be interviewing, watching practices and going to the games.

"How's the article coming Ginny?"

Ginny looked up and found Eleanor, the Quidditch editor standing in front of her desk.

"Great, I think it will be ready for Monday's issue."

"Perfect," Eleanor replied.

Ginny smiled as she read over her article. She was working on the section where she discussed ways of communication and how she and Harry communicated when she was still playing professional Quidditch.

In the off season of Quidditch, Ginny wrote articles about topics relating to Quidditch and playing professionally. She began to branch out in her writing when she discovered how much she enjoyed it. Harry was supportive of her decision to write about their marriage and how it related to Quidditch, as long as he got to read it before it was published.

"Are you taking it home when you're done?" Raven asked. Raven was another Quidditch correspondent who worked with Ginny.

"Yes, I want to make sure Harry's happy with it before it's published," Ginny intoned.

Ginny worked on the article for another ten minutes before she got up and headed to Eleanor's office.

"Do you mind if I run out for a little bit?" she asked.

"When will you be back?" Eleanor countered.

"An hour in half," Ginny replied, hoping it would be plenty of time to find some jeans and to get some lunch. She might get lunch for her and Harry and surprise him at the office. She has done that many times, knowing Harry sometimes worked through lunch, resulting in him starving by the time he got home.

"Okay, are you off looking for Harry's birthday present?"

The words Harry and birthday hit Ginny like a tidal wave. Glanced at the calendar and saw that it was July 28th. Harry's birthday was on Saturday. She had remembered his birthday, but because they were celebrating it on Sunday with the Weasleys. But due to her busy schedule, he had forgotten to get him anything.

"Yes," she answered. "I know what I'm getting so I shouldn't be long."

"Okay, we'll see you back here at about one, then," Eleanor said.

Ginny glanced at the clock, seeing it was 11:30. She immediately headed to the floos on the fifth floor where the Quidditch department was held and flooed to the Leaky Cauldron and headed out to Muggle London.

Ginny trekked down the street of Muggle London to her favorite shop. When she reached the shop, opened the door and stepped inside. She headed straight to the jeans, locating her favorite jeans and found her size.

She took the pair from the pile and flagged down a sales girl. Experience told her that she would need to try them on.

"Excuse me, Miss?"

"Yes?"

"Can I get a dressing room?" Ginny asked. She decided to try them on just to be sure.

"Yes, follow me." The sales girl headed to the dressing room and unlocked the middle one.

"Here, you go. I'll leave this one unlocked if you need to change sizes."

Ginny entered the dressing room, shutting the door behind her. She slipped off her jeans and put on the new ones. To her horror, like the ones she put on that morning, she couldn't button these. She felt tears forming in her eyes and dug in her purse for a tissue.

She wiped her eyes and headed back to the rack where she found the jeans. She picked up the pair that was the next size and headed back to the dressing room, as calmly as she could. Had she gained weight? What was going on?

She pushed down the small ones and pulled on the new pair. To her relief, she was able to button this. She returned the other pair to the rack and carried her old pair to the counter.

"May I wear these out?" Ginny asked, pinching the new jeans with her thumb and index finger.

"Sure, sweetie." After Ginny paid for the jeans, she walked to an alley and disapparated to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Hello Hannah," She greeted the former Hufflepuff.

"What can I get for you Ginny?" she asked.

"I'll have the Chicken Parmesan sandwich with fries," Ginny stated, looking over the menu and then at her watch. It would be almost time for Harry's lunch break. Maybe she could take him lunch and apologize for snapping at him that morning.

"And the chicken and chips meal. This will be to go Hannah."

Hannah rang up Ginny's lunch order, and then ten minutes later, she handed the red head the bag of food.

"Thanks, Hannah. Tell Neville I said hello."

"I will," the former Hufflepuff returned. "Tell Harry hello for me."

Ginny walked to the floo and called "Ministry of Magic."

She disappeared in a puff of smoke and then tumbled out of the floo and into the Atrium. Through Harry's connections, she was able to get a security pass card that would allow her to enter the Atrium and not go through security every time. It was the only perk of being married to the Boy Who Lived that she liked.

She walked to the lifts and rode to Level Two and headed straight to Auror Headquarters. She apologized when her bag hit someone as she weaved her way to Harry's office.

His door was open and he was at his desk. He looked up at her when she knocked, eyeing the bag she had in her hand.

"Please tell me that's lunch?" He asked, pointing to it with the quill in his hand.

"And hello to you too" Ginny laughed.

"I heard what's on the menu down in the canteen. I knew that I would need to…" he trailed off when he noticed Ginny was wearing different jeans and her old ones were in her bag.

"Did you buy new jeans?" he asked.

"Yes," Ginny replied, taking out the container with Harry's lunch and handed it to him. Harry summoned two waters from the break room next door.

"What's wrong with your…" Ginny cut him off.

"Something happened to my old ones. They don't fit!" She growled.

To keep him from being hexed, Harry didn't finish his sentence. If he showed up to the afternoon meeting with Kingsley with bats flying around his head (and he has), the minister would have laughed, impressed with Ginny's handy work.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you this morning," Ginny began. "I shouldn't have snapped at you like that."

Harry broke apart a piece of chicken, he looked up at his wife, smiling softly.

"It's okay, you don't need to apologize," he told her.

They ate lunch, talking about the plans Molly had for Harry's birthday dinner that Sunday and what Ginny had planned to fix for the dinner date she planned with Ron and Hermione. Harry told Ginny that Andromeda had stopped by from a Gringotts visit to ask if they could take Teddy next weekend and he said sure. Ginny made a few suggestions on things they could do with Teddy while Andromeda was off visiting a friend whose husband had just passed.

Ginny finished her lunch, wiping the sauce from her hands before she cleaned up her mess.

"How was your sandwich?" Harry asked, taking a drink of water.

"Good, I think I'll order it again. You might like it too Mr. Picky Eater."

The one thing Ginny learned when Harry and her started dating was that Harry could be a picky eater. He rarely tried anything new and different and would only eat broccoli if it was smothered with some kind of sauce. But luckily for Ginny, Harry let her spread her wings when it came to cooking and would now try something new.

"I'll try it sometime," Harry promised.

Ginny looked at the clock on the wall above her old Holyhead Harpies poster and gasped at the time.

"I gotta go, I have that interview with Gwenog at two." It was now one fifteen. Harry walked her to the floos.

"Thanks for lunch, honey," Harry said, sincerely

"You're welcome, it's your turn now," She whispered against his lips before she kissed him. They often took turns surprising the other with lunch at their place of work. Harry liked visiting Ginny in the Quidditch office at the _Prophet_ but didn't hang around long since he was sometimes the only man in a room full of women.

"Be careful," he murmured against her lips.

"I always am, you be safe."

Harry snorted, "Aren't I always."

"Don't have the time for that," Ginny murmured.

"See you at home." Harry kissed her bye and watched as she flooed back to the Prophet office.

"I wish my wife did that," Matthews commented as Harry passed his desk.

"Mark, your wife has brought you lunch many times, and so as your mother," Harry reminded him.

That stopped any further discussion. Harry returned to his office, collected his jacket and the stack of files on his desk with some ink, a few quills, a note pad and his bag, and left his office.

He stopped by his secretary's desk. "Maisy, I have that meeting with Kingsley this afternoon, I won't be back in the office until tomorrow. Take the rest of the day off after you finish your work."

"Thank you, Harry," Maisy replied.

Harry headed to the lifts and to Kingsley's office.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ginny stumbled out of the floo later that evening. Since Gwenog was the last interview of the day and the veteran Quidditch player didn't have plans, they decided to have dinner at the restaurant they were meeting at. Harry had sent word that the meeting with Kingsley turned into a meeting with the Muggle Prime Minister and that he would be running late.

Ginny accepted Gwenog's invitation and enjoyed spending the evening, catching up with Gwenog and some of her former teammates.

The sitting room was empty, so Ginny went into the kitchen. It was still clean from breakfast that morning with the addition of Molly's freshly made scones. Harry must have stopped at the Burrow.

Ginny approached the basket and selected a scone, breaking it in half. She got out the strawberry jam and spread some on the scone.

When she finished her snack, she headed to Harry's home office. It was empty.

She headed upstairs to their bedroom, wondering if Harry was up there. As she approached the door to their bedroom, she listened for any sound that would tell her Harry was in there.

She opened the door and sighed. Harry wasn't in their bedroom or the bathroom.

She walked to the window and gazed out on the side of the house. She could Harry's parents house from that window or rather what was Harry's parent's house.

She nearly jumped when she felt arms wrap around her from behind.

"When did you get home?" Ginny asked.

"Five, I stopped by the Burrow to retrieve Teddy's stuffed wolf and Molly talked me into staying for dinner. George and Angelina were there."

"How does she seem to be doing?"

"Good, George on the other hand….." Harry trailed off. Ginny turned and looked up at her husband.

Angelina was pregnant with her and George's first child. Molly was overjoyed at the fact of more grandchildren, having hounding her childless children to give her more grandbabies.

"He seems to be tense."

Ginny turned around to face Harry, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"He's nervous because of what happened to Lee's wife. She's had three miscarriages. George is afraid that something could happen to the baby or to Angelina. If I was pregnant would you be worried?" Ginny asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, I would be."

Ginny knew Harry's desire in life was to have a family. He told her that he sometimes wished that someone would take him away from his relatives. When he realized that wasn't going to happen, he hoped that someday he would have a family. Although at the time, Voldemort was at large and wanted Harry dead. After he was defeated the first thing Harry did was rekindle with Ginny, after talking with Dumbledore's portrait and returning the Elder wand.

"How about a movie and some popcorn?" Ginny asked, suddenly in the mood for a movie night.

"Okay, _The Princess Bride?_ " Harry asked.

Ginny smiled and replied, "I was thinking of _When Harry Met Sally._ "

"Okay, I'll make the popcorn."

Together, they headed downstairs to the family room where the TV was set up. On the nights when they didn't have Teddy or any company, Harry and Ginny lounged on the couch and watched TV, sometimes a movie if the mood struck.

"Is this that movie you watched with the Harpies?" Harry asked.

"Yes, it is, it's also the movie I watched with Hermione and Luna when we were living in the flat and I had them over for a girl's night in and you went out with the boys. Remember, you came home with a stomach ache and I stayed up with you."

"Don't remind me," Harry deadpanned. "And when was this? I've come home with a stomach ache many times."

"Before we got married. I just moved into your flat, so this would have been." Ginny trailed off as her mind went back. "November 2000?"

Harry didn't reply, but pressed the button to play the DVD and the movie began.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ginny woke up the next morning, feeling a little nauseous. She sat up in her bed and walked into the bathroom. The scent of Harry's body wash hit her like a tidal wave and soon she was throwing up, heaving over the toilet. She rinsed her mouth and headed downstairs.

Upon entering the kitchen he noticed that Harry wasn't home. She walked to the refrigerator and opened the door, selecting the orange juice. She then popped some bread into the toaster and glanced at the calendar, Harry's birthday was in two days and she needed to get a present. She then realized that something was missing from the calendar.

She paled when she didn't see the small red X for July. She plucked the calendar from the wall and flipped through, starting in January. She always marked when her month visitor came. Harry joked that it gave him some fair warning.

She flipped back to May. There was an X in May, but no X in June or July.

Breakfast forgotten, she walked to the flooed and called, "Ron and Hermione's". Ginny peeked in and seen the neat and organized sitting room.

"Hermione! HERMIONE!" Ginny shouted.

The bushy headed witch ran into the sitting room and found Ginny's head sticking out of the floo.

"What it is? Did something happen? Are the boys okay? Is Ron hurt? Is Harry…?" Ginny cut off Hermione.

"No, come over please." The tone of Ginny's voice sent fear through her veins.

"Okay, give me a minute," Hermione soothed. Ginny moved out of the way. In two minutes, Hermione came tumbling out of the floo.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"I'm late," Ginny blurted.

"You're late for what? Oh," Hermione realized what Ginny was meaning. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know, I don't want to go to St. Mungo's. So what do you think I should do?" Ginny asked.

"Ginny, if your worried about the media finding out and announcing it before you could tell the family or Harry, remember that Harry's threaten to sue them and it's worked so far. Nothing has been published about you and Harry in a long time," she reminded the young witch.

Harry's threat of a lawsuit was what stopped the Prophet and the media from publishing anything about the Boy Who Saved the Wizarding World. It came after an untrue article about Harry and Ginny's marriage was published.

The publisher of the Prophet and Witch Weekly were introduced to the Chosen One's temper and agreed to no long publish anything without consent.

"I have an idea," Hermione stated. "We'll go to Muggle London."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"I have to do what?" Ginny exclaimed. She and Hermione had just returned to Harry and Ginny's and were sitting in their bedroom.

"Pee on the stick," Hermione read from the box. Ginny took it from Hermione and stomped into the bathroom. When she returned five minutes later, she said they had to wait until the timer went off.

The idea of having a baby brought a smile to Ginny's face. She thought over a conversation that her and Harry had before they were married.

" _Do you want to have kids someday?" Ginny asked, while they rocked in the hammock_

" _Yes, Ginny. I do. Maybe, three or four?" Harry looked at Ginny's face, trying to find._

 _Ginny smiled and nodded. "Okay"._

Ginny recalled when Victoire, Dominique, and Molly were born. When she passed them to Harry, he was like a child on Christmas morning. Now, that they were older, Ginny knew when they were at the Burrow and she was looking for Harry, he was with the kids.

There was no doubt in her mind that Harry would make a wonderful father.

She began to think of ways to tell Harry if the test was positive, but if it was negative.

"If it's negative, I'm not telling him," she whispered. Hermione squeezed her hand, comfortingly.

Then the timer dinged. Ginny took a deep breath and opened the bathroom door and picked up the stick.

"Oh my," Ginny breathed.

"What?" Hermione shrieked, "What is it?"

Ginny looked up at Hermione, her face breaking into a huge smile and said the two words that send Hermione into a squeal.

"I'm pregnant."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

When Hermione went home, Ginny started making plans on telling Harry she was pregnant. She decided to tell him that night at dinner and wrap the pregnancy test in a small box.

She then sat about fixing a combination of their favorite things. Oven roasted chicken for her, twice mashed potatoes for him, steamed tomatoes for both of them and carrots. For dessert, Harry's most favorite, treacle tart.

She headed into their dining room, the one room in the house they had yet to use. With a wave of her wand the table was clean and the room was refreshed. She lit some candles and set the table. She waved her wand over the food and headed upstairs to get ready.

After a quick shower and shaving her legs, she slipped into one of the dresses Harry loved on her. It was a rosy red and hugged her curves. She slipped on the matching shoes and pulled her hair up in a bun.

She quickly put on some blush and lipstick and sprayed some perfume on herself.

Just as she reached the last step, there was a loud _POP!_ outside. Harry entered the house a moment later, stopping when he saw his wife.

"Hello, sweetheart," Ginny greeted, kissing her husband hello.

"Hi, babe, what's the occasion?" he asked.

"Can a wife get dressed up for her husband? Come on dinners ready."

Harry inhaled and could smell the chicken and the treacle tart. He dropped his bag in the armchair in his home office and slung his cloak on the banister of the stairs. He stopped into the main floor bathroom and washed his hands.

When he entered the kitchen, he asked, "Are we eating in the dining room?"

"Yes."

Harry stopped when he entered the dining room. "Okay, what's going on?"

"I figured we could celebrate your birthday a little early," Ginny explained, hoping that everything went to plan.

"Okay," Harry agreed and sat down at his place at the table. Because the table itself was long and big, Ginny chose to sit in the chair beside Harry, instead of the chair on the other end of the table.

In between bites, they talked about their day, Ginny apologized one more time for snapping at Harry that morning and Harry said it was fine.

Ginny sipped on the sparkling white grape juice. Then Harry noticed it when he took a drink.

"Gin, what's this?"

"Its sparkling white grape juice," she explained. She handed him the box with a smile and said, "Happy Birthday, honey."

Harry took the box and untied the ribbon so he could open the box. Once the ribbon was out of the way, Ginny started to feel nervous. She pictured Harry's reaction and they were starting to turn into the worst case scenario.

While Ginny, know Harry wanted to start a family, she didn't know how bad Harry wanted a child. Sure, he had Teddy, but it wasn't the same.

Harry lifted the lid off the box and froze. There, resting on a cloth was the positive pregnancy test. Gently, Harry picked it up, staring at the stick in his hand.

"Ginny, what is this?" Harry asked.

"It's a pregnancy test," Ginny explained. "The plus sign means positive."

Harry turned to his wife, his heart pounding wildly as if it was going to break his ribcage. "P P Positive," Harry stuttered.

Ginny smiled and said, "Harry, I'm pregnant."

"Pregnant," Harry repeated.

Ginny nodded with a smile on her face. She watched as Harry's face went from confusion and shocked to happy in a matter of seconds.

"We're going to have a baby," he whispered.

Ginny nodded, smiling so big her cheeks were burning. "We're having a baby, Harry."

Suddenly Ginny found her in Harry's arms, being twirled around before she felt her feet hit the floor gently.

"I'm going to be a father," Harry murmured. Ginny was surprised to see tear spring up in Harry's eyes.

"Are you happy?" Ginny asked.

Harry looked down at his wife and said, "Ginny, I'm happy. Very, very happy." He pulled her close and hugged her tightly. She felt a few tears hit her hair when he pressed a kiss to her head.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"You're welcome."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"When are we telling the family?" Harry asked that night when they were in bed.

"My family, we could tell them Sunday. Friends, we'll tell them after we told the family. I can hear Mum's squealing all ready."

Harry wrapped an arm around his wife as she snuggled against his side, her arm wrapped around his stomach and her head on his chest.

"What about work?"

"I write about Quidditch. I'll just not do the broom testing and stay in the safety area of the stadium when I go to watch practice," Ginny assured her already worried husband.

Harry nodded silently, kissing her head. He couldn't believe that he was going to be a father. But then Harry realized that one, pregnancy was nine months and that Ginny would be extra moody at times. Two, he was going to be a father, will he be a good father? And three, his parents wouldn't be here to see their grandchild. They weren't here to see him grow up, and yet he wished they were.

"What are you thinking about Harry?" Ginny asked, her finger making circles on Harry's belly.

"Nothing," he replied too quickly.

Ginny looked up at her husband, knowing he was probably thinking about the baby growing inside her and what kind of a father he would be.

"Go to sleep, Harry. We'll talk in the morning." With that Ginny kissed him good night and turned over, and soon was fast asleep. Her soft Weasley snores filling the room.

Harry, however, was suddenly wide awake. He laid on his back, gazing at the ceiling and thinking about how much his life had changed. He dreamed of having children with Ginny and now, that dream was coming true. Images of a little girl with Ginny's red hair and his green eyes were his last thoughts before he went to sleep.


	2. Telling the Family

And Then Came Baby Chapter 2-Telling the Family

In the early morning hours of the first day of August, Harry quietly snuck out of the house. He left Ginny sleeping peacefully upstairs in their bed. There was something Harry needed to do today before they left for the Burrow. They would announce Ginny's pregnancy to her family. He could already picture Molly's reaction and figured his ears will be ringing when they returned home later that afternoon. The other Weasleys, minus in laws, nieces and Arthur, Harry was dreading their reaction the most.

Sometimes Ginny's brothers forget she was married and had been happily for three years. They still thought of Ginny as they're baby sister. Harry figured their reaction would one similar to their reaction when they learned what exactly happened in Harry's flat the night before Ginny turned 18.

But those memories and thoughts left Harry's mind as he approached the village square where his parent's memorial was and turned down the lane towards the church. He could have waited until Ginny got up to do this, but he wanted to be selfish and do this alone. He came here after the war was over, before he asked Ginny to marry him and the early morning before their wedding. Hermione had followed him the last time and silently witnessing Harry, telling his parents grave how much he wished they could be here to see him get married. Harry never knew Hermione followed him.

When Harry reached the church he quietly pushed open the kissing gate and entered the cemetery. The flowers on Lily's grave for Mother's day were still bright as the day Harry put them on, that time with Teddy as they stopped there before heading to the place where Andromeda had placed Remus and Tonks. Harry had offered the spot next to his parents, but the widow declined kindly, wishing to put her son in law and daughter in the same place as her husband. Harry had helped her with the expenses of burying an extra body, as she only had enough for her daughter and husband. Harry felt it was only right he cover for Remus's part.

Harry paused for a moment to look at the monument he had fixed for Sirius. If there was any person Harry missed the most, other than his parents, it was Sirius.

Knowing he didn't have much time, he sat down in front of his parent's grave.

"Mum, Dad, Ginny's pregnant. We're going to have a baby," he said, softly. He felt foolish doing this, but Hermione had told them that sometimes, it helps to talk to them. She confessed of doing the same with her own father's grave. He was diagnosed with cancer six months into planning Ron and Hermione's wedding. The cancer progressed more rapidly than the doctors anticipated and he passed away a month before Hermione's wedding.

"I wish you were here. Dad, were you scared? When Mum told you she was pregnant with me? I am. I'm scared. I'm afraid that I'll be a terrible father. I'm afraid of making a mistake."

Harry wondered briefly if he could talk to Arthur, but he knew it would be difficult to get a moment alone with his father in law unless he waited until all the kids went home.

"I better go before Gin wakes up and realizes I'm not there." Harry picked himself up from the ground, dusting the dewy grass from the butt of his jeans. He purposely put on the old ones that were ratty and worn. Harry could point out where Teddy peed on him, puked on him, and where the grass stains used to be when he played with Victoire.

"I love you, I love you both." Harry walked towards the kissing gate and stopped. Ginny stood there, leaning against a hickory tree.

"How did you know where I went?" he asked his wife as she approached.

"I followed you," she replied. "Waited until you were out the door before I followed."

Harry glanced down at Ginny, noticing she was wearing her usual jeans and T-shirt with her trainers.

She wordlessly opened her arms and motioned for him to come to her. Harry obeyed, and melted into her embrace. He leaned his head against hers, their foreheads meeting.

"Is it a bad thing to say that I'm scared?"

"No, why?" Ginny inquired.

"Because I'm scared," Harry admitted. "I'm more scared of what kind of father I'll be."

Ginny cupped Harry's head and pulled him back away from her just a few inches. "Harry, it's okay." She kissed him. "You're wonderful with Teddy and I think you'll make a wonderful father."

Harry took a deep breath, letting the tension that had been building in his shoulders go.

Ginny took Harry's hand, intertwined her fingers with his and led him back to the house.

"What do you say about stopping by the Pub for breakfast? We could get it to go?"

Harry nodded and lead Ginny led him to the pub, they frequented when they too tired to cook.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Are we telling the family today?" Harry asked, tying his shoes. They were getting ready to head to the Burrow for Sunday lunch.

Attendance was mandatory and anyone who missed would have the wrath of Molly Weasley to deal with. Harry, himself had only missed a handful of these lunches due to illness or work. If he was sick, Molly would send a plate of food by Arthur or Ron to Harry and Ginny. Ginny never left Harry when he was sick, remaining by his side throughout the whole sickness.

"Yes," Ginny answered. "Mum will be suspicious anyway. Besides, she would probably be guessing it already."

She slipped on her sandals and headed downside to retrieve the dessert she made. She made an apple tart, one of Harry's favorites, other than treacle tart.

Harry came downstairs, with Ginny's purse in his hand.

"Ready?" she asked.

"I'm ready," Harry replied and they headed out the back door, after Harry checked the front door. He locked the back door and straightened the wards he had around the property. Ginny stood next to the garage waiting. When Harry had the house secure, he joined Ginny and they apparated to the Burrow.

"Uncle Harry!" came the excited call from a little girl. Ginny smiled as Victoire, Dominique, and Molly all made a run for their favorite uncle. The two younger girls were the first to reach him and giggled when he pulled them both into his arms.

"Hello Molly, hello Dominique, and hello Victoire," Harry greeted his nieces. He put the girls down and let them drag him into the house where Molly was putting the finishing touches to lunch.

"Hello Harry, dear. I see the girls found you." She smiled as the girls giggled and then ran off, upstairs to the bathroom to wash their hands, Audrey and Fleur following them.

Ginny sat her dish down on the table and began to Molly transport things to the table as Angelina waddled into the dining area of the kitchen.

"How are you?" Ginny asked her pregnant sister in law.

"Ready for this baby to come," Angelina replied.

"How's George? Harry said he seemed to be anxious when he was here." Ginny sat down in the chair next to Angelina. The two former Quidditch players often found themselves sitting together at the table with Harry and George on either beside them or across the table from them.

"I think he's ready for the baby to come," Angelina answered. "He's afraid that he'll miss something or the birth entirely."

Molly sat down the roast in the middle of the table, setting the carving knife near Arthur's plate.

"Looks good Molly," Audrey commented, carrying Little Molly into the kitchen. "Who do you want your chair next to, love? Beside Mummy or Daddy?" she asked her daughter.

"Granddad," the little girl squealed. Audrey shook her head as she placed Molly's booster seat in the chair next to Arthur. Charlie usually sat in the seat, but wouldn't mind letting his niece sit beside her grandfather.

Fleur came downstairs with Dominique and Victoire, followed by Bill, who had been upstairs fixing a squeaking closet door.

"Lunch is ready!" Molly called as Charlie was walking by his mother. He paused for a second to kiss his mother's cheek before he realized there was a little girl sitting in his seat.

"Who's in my seat?" he asked, in his playful voice. Molly giggled as Charlie tickled the back of her neck, causing the giggles to increase in volume.

In the midst of the chaos, no one noticed Harry and Ginny standing in the corner, talking in hush tones.

"When should we announce our news? Right now, before dessert or after dessert?" Ginny whispered.

"After dessert, everyone is still at the table," Harry replied.

They quickly took their places at the table as the family began their different conversations. Fleur was telling the women about her and Bill's weekend away in Paris while her family spent time with their girls.

"Have you been Ginny?" Fleur asked.

"Paris? Yes, Harry surprised me with a ten day holiday to Paris before I started with the Harpies. We've been back a few times for long weekends and our first anniversary. It's where I would have gone for our honeymoon, but the islands of Hawaii was amazing."

The men were talking about the upcoming Quidditch match between Appleby Arrows and Puddlemere United.

"Ginny's got tickets for that match right?" Ron asked.

"She did," Harry intoned. "But just me and her could get in the press box."

"Wait, how did you get a pass?" George asked.

"Ginny's connections, plus Aurors are usually present in different areas of the stadium. The press box is one of them and I volunteered for the press box."

"Was that what that meeting was about that I missed due to that raid?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, Robards said that you all will be updated, but since you were sent home from St. Mungo's, you were never told."

As the dinner plates were exchanged for dessert, Ginny decided that now would be a good time as any.

"If I may have every one's attention, Harry and I have an announcement."

Like a flash Molly was sitting in her chair on the other side of Arthur. She had been beginning to wash dishes when Ginny called everyone's attention.

Ginny reached for Harry's hand, who gave it a gentle squeeze. "As of yesterday, Mum and Dad, it looks like you're getting another grandchild." Gasps around the table. "I'm pregnant.

There was a slight pause until…

Molly shrieked. Unfortunately, she was next to Arthur's ear. He took it in stride as this was the fourth time she had done this. He was positive she would shriek like this at each announcement of an incoming grandchild.

Immediately, she got up and engulfed Ginny in a gentle hug, all the while stammering, "My baby is going to have a baby."

Arthur embraced Harry in a fatherly hug, followed by Bill. Molly had let go of Ginny and walked into Arthur's arms, muttering about 'more grandbabies.'

After more hugs and congrats were exchanged, the family settled into dessert, discussing everything baby.

"Welcome to the club," Angelina said to Ginny once all the men moved to the sitting room and the kids wandered upstairs to play. Harry and Hermione took Arthur on a trip to Muggle London and showed him some of the Muggle shops. Molly accompanied them on the second trip when they went to a Muggle toy store to shop for toys to keep at the Burrow for the grandchildren.

"What does Toys R Us mean?" Arthur had asked.

"It's the name of the store," Hermione explained and shared that some of her favorite memories were coming into the store with her parents.

"Thanks," Ginny replied, taking a drink of tea.

"Have you been to a healer yet?" Fleur asked, sitting down in George's vacant seat.

"I haven't yet."

Angelina summoned her purse from the living room, smiling slightly when she heard George call "hit the deck" accompany by the sound of Charlie and Ron hitting the floor and Harry call, "Good grief, what does she keep in that thing," and the bag land on the table in front of its owner.

Angelina unzipped her purse and began to dig around inside and finally found what she was looking for.

"Here it is." She handed the card to Ginny. "Shanti Willis, she's really good. She'll be delivering our baby."

Molly sat down in her chair. "Is she the same healer who delivered," she counted in her head. "All of the kids, except for Teddy?"

"Yes," Fleur assured her mother in law while Audrey was telling Ginny a little about the healer before she made the appointment.

"I'll call her in the morning," Ginny informed the women and then picked up her wand to summon her purse. Before she could say the spell, Harry came tumbling in the kitchen in a haste to get Ginny her purse before she summoned.

"Here, I don't need to be whacked with another purse today," he muttered and returned to the sitting room.

Angelina, Ginny, Fleur, and Hermione all looked at each other before they burst into laughter.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry returned to the sitting room after bringing Ginny her purse. He had seen her pick up her wand from the doorway since he was headed to the kitchen to check on Ginny.

Arthur smiled as George said "Welcome to the club, and may Merlin have mercy on your soul."

Harry looked from Arthur to Bill to Percy and then to George. "Is it that bad?" he asked.

Arthur answered the question first. "The next couple of months are going to the wildest ride of your life."

"But then it might be worse for you because you live with Ginny," Bill interjected. "I know Ginny is not one of those girls who cry a lot, but pregnancy makes women an emotional mess. She'll cry for no reason at all or over something that we might find crazy. There's no point in asking why. She wouldn't know why she is and that will only make her cry more.

Harry gulped. He imagined what Ginny was like during her time of the month. Moody, cranky, and nearly bite his head off over every little thing. Plus when she was armed with a wand….. Harry shuddered at the thought.

He could only imagine what the next several months would be like.

"Morning sickness is what some liar called it," Bill said. Percy looked at his brother and asked why.

"Because Fleur had it morning, noon and night."

"Audrey never had morning sickness, she seemed to be hungry all the time." Percy paused for a second to take a drink of Firewhiskey. Arthur had summoned the bottle and some glasses. It was like a family tradition that when someone announced they were expecting, while the women gathered and sipped tea while sharing their pregnancy stories with the expecting mother, the men would gather and share tips to the expecting father on how to help the pregnant mother….and survive the nine months leading up to the birth.

"Angelina is in what they call 'nesting'. She cleaned the entire house from top to bottom, the Muggle way."

"What is nesting?" Harry asked.

"It occurs around the fifth month of pregnancy, but it seems that since Angelina is approaching delivery, it's occurring a second time." Percy paused for a second to sip on some Firewhiskey before he recited, "Nesting is the uncontrollable urge to clean house. It's brought on by a desire to prepare a nest for the new baby. It might include wrapping up old projects and organizing your life to make the transition into parenthood as smooth as it could be."

"And don't bother helping because she'll go right behind you and clean again," Bill added.

"One more thing," Arthur interjected. "She'll ask you if she's fat. There is no right or wrong answer for that question, son. If you say no, she'll say you're lying, and if you say yes, she'll call you an…" Arthur trailed off, looking at Bill, Percy, and George. "Help me out here, boys."

"An insensitive bum?" Harry asked.

"Or worse," George added.

The talk continued until Hermione came in and asked Ron if he was ready to go.

"We're having dinner with Mum tonight," Hermione reminded her husband.

"How is she?" Molly asked.

"She's doing all right. Dad's birthday is coming up and she seems to improve each year as far as the depression is concerned."

"Why don't you bring her with you next week?" Molly suggested, although it more than a demand than a suggestion.

"I'll have to see what her plans are. She usually has brunch with friends on Sunday and then tea with us in the afternoon after we leave here."

Molly nodded and began to load up plates of leftovers for Ron and Hermione.

"I'll ask her about coming sometime," Hermione assured her mother in law.

Ginny was the next to enter the sitting room. "Are you ready to go?" she asked.

"Are you?" he countered.

"I thought since I don't have an article to write and you don't have any paperwork, that we'll watch a movie tonight?" Ginny looked at her husband, with a movie already in mind.

"Okay," Harry agreed. He hugged Molly as they headed to the floo where they flooed home to Godric's Hollow.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"What is this movie called again?" Harry asked, carrying a bowl of popcorn into the living room where they sat up the TV.

" _Bridget Jones's Diary_ ," Ginny answered. "Raven recommended it. This and the sequel."

Harry looked at his wife, his cheeks filled with popcorn. "There's a sequel."

"Don't talk with your mouth full," she reprimanded. "Yes, it's _Bridget Jones's Diary: Edge of Reason."_

"Are we watching both?" Harry asked, handing her a bottle of apple juice.

"Not tonight."

As the movie played on the screen, Ginny snuggled against Harry and smiled as he cuddled her to him.

After the movie was over, Ginny took the bowl back to the kitchen and tossed the empty apple juice bottles into the trash can. She added the juice to the running shopping list and returned to the living room.

Harry had turned off the TV and the DVD player and returned the DVD to the shelf. He headed into his office and collected the files lying on his desk and returned them to his work bag.

Then a thought came to him. Should he tell his work colleagues? Or Just Robards?

A part of Harry didn't want to tell anyone outside of the family just yet. They didn't know how far along Ginny was yet.

He heard Ginny tell the women that she was calling a healer in the morning and that Angelina recommended her own healer. A part of Harry felt sorry for the healer since she had already dealt with three Weasley fathers and no doubt she'll have them all (except for Charlie).

Harry asked George, Bill and Percy what they thought of the healer. All three had nothing but good things to say about Healer Willis. Harry vaguely remembered the blonde headed healer when he was at St. Mungo's with the family awaiting the arrival of Victoire, Dominique, and Molly.

The sound of the shower brought his attention upstairs. He smiled and headed upstairs to join his wife.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry entered the Auror office the next morning after dropping Ginny off at the _Prophet_ office. He greeted his co-workers and dropped his bag off in his office before heading into the conference room.

"Hey mate," Ron greeted. "How's Ginny?"

"She's okay," Harry answered, making himself his third cup of tea. "She wasn't as sick this morning and managed to eat some toast and a banana. She took a bag full of snacks with her from the pantry this morning. I have a feeling I'll be heading to the store sometime this week."

"Are you telling…."Ron trailed off and motioned around the room at the other Aurors.

"I guess I could since Andrews all but shouted it when his wife was expecting."

"Who's expecting?" The question brought Harry's attention to Jacobson, one of the Senior Aurors. He liked Harry, and knew that he was Robard's first choice for Head Auror when he retired in two years.

Everyone in the conference room turned to Harry.

"I guess I should tell you then. Ginny's pregnant."

There was a slight pause before everyone exploded with congratulations and good wishes for the expectant parents.

After the morning briefing, Harry approached the head Auror. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, my office." Harry followed Robards to his office. It was only a few doors down from Harry's own office and the same size. "What do you need to talk about?" Robards asked.

"Well, sir. My wife and I found out that she's pregnant," Harry began.

"Congratulations. I assume that you're requesting to be homebound during her pregnancy?" Robards guessed.

"Yes, if that's…" Robards raised a hand. Harry stopped talking.

"I understand. I asked for the same thing when my wife was pregnant with our first child. She's married now with a daughter of her own."

"Thanks for understanding, sir," Harry said, sincerely and feeling relieved.

"When is she due?"

Harry paused, thinking of when Ginny might be due. "We don't know yet. She hasn't been to a Healer, yet. She found out by taking a Muggle pregnancy test."

"When is her appointment?" Robards inquired. "If you don't know when you find out, let me know and you have the morning or afternoon off to accompany her. Also, when you find out the due date. I don't know if you know this, but we do have a policy regarding maternity and paternity leaves."

"We do?" Harry asked.

"Yes, paternity is usually six weeks, starting a week before the due date. Extensions are allowed if there are complications or for other reasons we'll discuss when we discuss your leave."

"Thank you, sir." Harry left the head Aurors office and headed to his office.

They told the family, his work colleagues, Ginny will be telling her work colleagues and then it will be telling the various friends.

Then it hit Harry. They still have to tell Teddy!

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ginny scanned the bookshelf, looking at the books about pregnancy. There were a lot of options and Ginny was starting to feel overwhelmed.

"What do you recommend?" Ginny asked Hermione, as she picked up a book that caught her attention.

"This one for you." Hermione handed Ginny the book she was looking at.

" _What to Expect When You're Expecting_ ," Ginny read. "Okay."

Hermione looked over the shelf and then she found the second book she was looking for. "And this one, my cousin swears by both of them." Ginny picked up the book _Pregnancy for Dummies._

"Alright, we're done," Ginny decided and headed back to the children's section where Harry was trying to find something for Teddy to help explain Ginny's pregnancy.

"If I may, make a suggestion," Hermione began, having started scanning the shelf herself. "Get a book about being a big brother."

Harry picked up one that said, "I'm Going to Be a Big Brother." While Hermione and Ginny looked over the books about a new baby and about big brothers, Harry read over the book he selected.

"I think I found one," he told Hermione and Ginny.

"Okay, so we're ready to check out," Ginny said, taking the book Harry handed her. As they headed to check out, Hermione asked Ginny when her appointment with Shanti was.

"Next week."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ginny entered the _Prophet_ office early on Wednesday morning. She decided to come into the office and work because working at home currently could be distracting. Currently, all the living room furniture was moved to different parts of the house. They were finally painting the living room.

Last night, Ginny had declared that she couldn't take the white walls anymore. The choice of paint wasn't much of a major change. The color they chose was a beige shade, reminding Ginny the color of porridge.

Arthur agreed to come over and supervise the painting since both Harry and Ginny had to work.

No one messed with Ginny, especially when she was with child.

"Good morning, Ginny," Eleanor greeted.

Raven and Grace, Ginny's fellow correspondents waved from their desk.

"Good morning," Ginny greeted. "While we're all here I have some news."

That stopped the three women and they all at Ginny. "What?" Grace asked.

"Last week, Harry and I found out that we're going have a baby," Ginny said with a smile.

The excited squeals filled the room and they all hugged Ginny while saying their congratulations.

When the excitement died down, Raven asked, "How's Harry handling all of this?"

"He's happy. I don't think I've seen him this excited about something since our wedding."

"How's Teddy handling the new?" Grace inquired. She had seen Harry and Teddy at a few games, most of them Ginny's when she was still playing with the Harpies.

"We haven't told him yet. But we are this weekend. He's staying with us."

"Good luck."

"Thanks."

Ginny started working on her article about women's place in Quidditch. Gwenog had provided helpful information for the article and Ginny was grateful.

As she worked on the article, she thought over how her and Harry would be telling Teddy about the baby.

 **Coming up in the next chapter: Telling Teddy, The first appointment with Shanti and telling the friends. Plus, Ginny grosses Harry out with her cravings.**

 **Stay tuned.**


	3. Are You Really Going to Eat That?

And Then Came Baby Chapter 3- Are You Really Going to Eat That?

Harry stood outside, waiting with the other parents to pick up their children. Sending Teddy to a Muggle school was a difficult decision for Andromeda. But when she met the principal and learned he was a squib, she felt a lot better about sending Teddy to the school. Often times, Harry would pick him up and if he wasn't able to, Ginny did.

Harry, Ginny and Andromeda rotated who would do drop off and pick up. Teddy loved it when Harry picked him up. It usually meant that Harry was off from work for the day. Very rarely did Harry pick him up from school and take him back to the Auror office. Teddy loved going into the Auror office with his godfather. When asked what he liked most about going to the Auror office with Harry was watching the trainees and the sweets that Ron kept in his desk and would share with him.

Harry and Ginny were going to tell Teddy about the baby that weekend.

The doors opened and children came out, jogging to their parents. Harry searched for the familiar sandy brown head. He was then met with a force, nearly knocking him down.

"Hey Teddy," Harry greeted, giving him a hug.

"Hi Harry, is Ginny at home?" Teddy asked, slinging his backpack towards his godfather.

"She is." Harry walked them to the car and then they were on their way to Godric's Hollow. Teddy chatted from the back seat all about his day at school. School had been in session for a week and Teddy loved it.

When they reached the house, Teddy got out of the car and raced to the door. Harry followed him, carrying his backpack and jacket. He was glad that Teddy enjoyed coming over to their house on the weekends, even if Andromeda was going to be home. Harry wanted to be the godfather that Sirius would have been to him. The one, who spoiled him, loved him, took him places, gave him candy and sweets before dinner, and allowed him to spend the night.

"Hello Teddy Bear," Ginny greeted the little boy when he melted into her waiting arms. She was sorting the laundry in the scullery and treating a stain on Harry's work shirt when Teddy came in.

"Hi Ginny." Teddy followed Ginny into the kitchen and headed to the table. He always got a snack when he came home from school.

"How was school?" Ginny asked. While Teddy told Ginny about his day at school, Harry was debating over when would be a good time to tell Teddy about the baby.

"Ginny, you're getting fat." Teddy's comment opened the door the conversation that Harry was worried about having with his godson.

"I'm not fat," Ginny proclaimed.

Before Teddy made another remark, Harry said, "Um, Teddy, there's something Ginny and I need to tell you."

Teddy's expression changed to one of sadness. His vivid turquoise hair went to its natural sandy brown. This hair made Teddy look like Remus.

"Are you two splitting up?" Teddy asked in a small voice.

"No, sweetie, we're not. Why would you think that?" Ginny asked, coming to sit in the chair beside Teddy. Her and Harry had discussed how to tell Teddy over the last few days. Ginny knew Harry had anxiety about telling Teddy.

"Because one of my friend's parents are splitting up," Teddy explained.

"No, buddy, we're not splitting up," Harry assured the five year old. He took a deep breath to collect his nerve. "Ginny and I are going to have a baby."

There he said it. Teddy looked at Harry and back to Ginny and down at Ginny's midsection.

"When?" Teddy asked.

"Next April, around your birthday, I assume," Ginny replied.

The three sat in silence for a while and Teddy broke it when he said, "Does this mean I can't come here anymore?"

This was what Harry was dreading. "Teddy, come here," Harry said, opening his arms to the little boy. Teddy walked over to Harry and let him wrap his arms around him in an embrace that was ever so loving.

"Teddy, we want you here. We love you like you were our own and we think of you as such. I promised your dad that I would help take care of you when you were born. As a matter of fact, we were hoping you can act as a big brother to the baby."

Teddy's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Really," Harry repeated.

That night when Teddy went to bed, Harry read him the big brother book he and Ginny found at the bookstore. Hermione had been a great help to them finding books about pregnancy and preparing a child for the new baby.

"Harry?"

"Yes, buddy?"

"Where will the baby sleep?"

Harry thought over the bedrooms in the house. There were three other bedrooms other than the master. The bedroom next to the master would be ideal for a nursery and if they needed to, they could move the baby over across the hall if baby number two came along.

Baby number two? Harry shook himself. He wasn't ready for baby number two. He hadn't even had baby number one yet.

"We'll make a nursery out of the bedroom next door to Ginny and me. Although, we might wait until it's closer time for it to come to get it ready." Harry thought about for a second and then said, "Or maybe after we find out what we're having."

"Okay." Teddy yawned and laid down in his bed. Harry tucked the covers around Teddy and kissed his cheek.

"Good night, Teddy." Harry left the bedroom, turning off the lights and flicking his wand at the night light in the corner. Leaning against the door frame, Harry watched Teddy sleep. He imagined that one day soon, he would be doing this with his own child.

Then Harry felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. "Are you coming to bed?" Ginny whispered.

"Yeah." Harry turned and followed Ginny into the bedroom. Now that everyone knew about the baby, Harry could relax and enjoy Ginny's pregnancy.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ginny sat in a padded chair in Shanti Willis's office. The welcome witch handed her a clipboard with some forms to fill out. Ginny was half way through the form when the door opened and Harry walked in. He was dressed in his work clothes, having left work to come to the appointment.

"Hi Honey," Ginny greeted.

"Hello, beautiful." It was something they usually did when greeting each other, calling them by a pet name or a nickname, regardless where they were at.

He sat down in the seat beside Ginny. The waiting room was medium sized, with padded chairs and loveseats with a few couches. End tables and coffee tables were filled with magazines all were about pregnancy and motherhood.

Ginny finished filling out the forms and handed them off to Harry to return to the Welcome Witch. It was when he was returning to his seat beside Ginny that he realized, that he was the only man in the room. Harry quickly returned to his seat beside Ginny and looked around for a magazine to look at. Everything was _Modern Witch, Expecting Witches, Magical Parenthood, Witch Weekly,_ and an assortment of Muggle parenting magazines and ones that Harry had seen around the Burrow.

But before Harry could select one, a mediwitch called, "Ginny Potter."

He followed Ginny into the exam room and sat down in the chair beside the exam table.

The mediwitch took Ginny's vitals and weighed her before she handed Ginny a gown to change into.

"Change into that. Healer Willis will be with you in a moment."

Ginny changed into the gown, tossing her clothes to Harry. She sat in silence until she asked Harry a question that had been burning on her mind. "Will you still love me even when I'm fat?"

Harry shot his wife a look of disbelief. Where did that come from? "What kind of a question is that?"

"I was just wondering," Ginny murmured, pulling her hair back into a ponytail.

Harry watched his wife for a second before he got up and took the hair band from her and pulled her hair into a ponytail for her. Then he wrapped his arms around her, leaning his head against hers

"You're carrying my child, our child. I will love you for that. You could be as big as Brazil and I would still love you." Harry thought of what he just said and then added, "Not saying you'll get that big. Look at Fleur and Audrey, you could look at them and never know that had a baby two years ago."

Ginny nodded, remembering how shocked she was at how fast Fleur and Audrey lost the baby weight.

"I love you," Ginny whispered, looking her husband with nothing but love in her eyes.

"I love you too," Harry replied. Bill and Arthur both told him that Ginny might constantly tell him how much she loves him. Harry didn't mind as long as he wasn't on the receiving end of one of her hexes.

They sat in silence until there was a knock on the door and Shanti Willis entered the room.

"Hello, I'm Healer Willis, but most of my patients call my Shanti," she greeted. "You must be Ginny?"

"Yes, and this is my husband, Harry," Ginny said, motioning to Harry in the chair beside the table.

"Nice to meet you." She flipped through Ginny's file and found what she was looking for. "When you came in, we took some blood and urine from you and we ran another pregnancy test. You're definitely pregnant. 8 weeks and due around April 9th."

Ginny smiled. "Great."

"Now, I need to do a quick physical to check on your health first before we check on the baby."

"You do that the Muggle way?" Ginny asked, having remembered reading the chapter about the first prenatal visit.

"Yes."

Harry looked between the two women and when Ginny laid back and placed her feet in the stirrups he jumped out of the chair and said "That's my cue, I'll wait in the hall."

He let the door shut behind him, hearing Shanti and Ginny giggle. Not wanting to do far, Harry leaned against the wall, waiting for the door to open.

"First visit?"

Harry turned to find a man, about a few years older than himself, standing outside the next door. Harry nodded. "You?" he asked.

"This is our second child, first visit."

The door to the exam room, Ginny was in opened and Shanti said, "Okay, Harry. You may come back in now."

Ginny was lying on the table, but with her feet out of the stirrups. "Everything okay?" Harry asked.

"Everything's fine Harry," Ginny assured him.

"Okay, I'm going to run a check on the baby now," Shanti explained, pointing her wand at Ginny's small bulge. A screen appeared above Ginny's

Harry's breath caught in his throat at the sight of their child, even though it was hard to tell what it looked like.

"What's that?" Ginny asked. Ginny's question brought Harry's attention to the thumping sound.

"That is the baby's heartbeat," Shanti explained.

"Really?" Ginny and Harry looked at each, grinning like a loon. They watched the

"Everything looks fine," Shanti concluded, canceling the spell.

Ginny sat up as Shanti began giving Harry and Ginny information regarding everything from health and nutrition to sex during pregnancy, which made Harry flush just looking at it. "Do you have pretty bad morning sickness?" she asked.

"Not really. It's not been as bad as my sister in laws," Ginny explained

"Okay, because it gets too bad, I'll give you some potions that would help with the morning sickness. It's nothing that would harm that baby so you don't have to worry about that. The ones I prescribe are pregnancy safe stomach soothers. Any questions?"

Ginny and Harry looked at each other and then Ginny said, "I don't have any questions."

"Okay, I'll leave you to get dressed and then make an appointment to see me with the Welcome Witch and if you need me, floo or owl me."

"Thank you."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"How did it go yesterday?" Molly asked when Ginny sat down at the table. It was an off day for Ginny and she didn't need to go into the office. Harry was at work, so the house was quiet, until Molly flooed over for afternoon tea.

"Went alright, the baby's healthy and things are going well." Ginny sipped on her tea. Shanti said that a cup or two a day was fine. "Maybe you could come with me sometime. Harry and I are thinking about finding out what the baby is.

Molly smiled. "I personally don't have a preference. But I do know that some of the men in the family, except for your father and Harry, are placing bets on what it is already. Fleur said they would wait before adding theirs into the pool. I don't mind, as long as the baby's healthy and you're healthy, is all that matters to me."

Ginny smiled at her mother's words. "I think Harry wants a girl, but he would like to have a boy. Maybe the next one will be whatever this one isn't."

Getting up to get the platter of cakes Ginny had made that morning, she added, "I know I don't want to have just one child. I think of Harry and how alone he must have felt at times."

In truth, Ginny knew how alone Harry felt. When he was at his relatives, Hedwig was his only friend. Hestia Jones had recovered the owl and placed her in a box to be buried in. Harry buried her after the war and it had taken some time before he could get a new owl.

For his birthday, Ginny got him a new owl, a tawny owl, who was very active. Harry named him Dobby after the house elf who saved his life many times. On Ginny's birthday, she received an owl from Harry. Ginny named her Dora after Tonks.

They now lived in the Owlery off the scullery. It was an addition to the house Harry added before they moved in.

"How many are you thinking?" Molly asked, picking up her fork.

"Three, maybe four."

Molly smiled, thinking of boys with Harry's black hair and girls with red hair. Some of them would have Ginny's brown eyes and others would have Harry's green eyes. She smiled as she thought of the future grandchildren.

"Mum?" Ginny's voice brought Molly back to the present.

"Yes, dear?"

"You kind of spaced out there. Are you alright?"

Molly smiled and nodded. "I was just thinking about how much our family has changed."

Ginny smiled. She knew what Molly was referring to. As the years had passed, the Weasley family had grown, everyone but Charlie was married. Bill and Percy had started a family and she and George were going to start a family. Angelina was due soon and Ginny would have a baby in April. Ron and Hermione had been trying to start a family, but were having difficulty.

Sunday lunch at the Burrow got crowded with the whole family, so much so that in the summer they would eat outside under a garden tent. It wasn't until Arthur had expanded the kitchen and the table, but even with the extra room, it still got crowded.

Molly, personally, enjoyed being a grandmother. She loved, loving on her grandbabies and then sending them home. A few days a week, she watched Victoire, Dominique, and Little Molly while their parents work. When Audrey or Fleur wasn't working, they watched the girls.

Ginny sat down at the table, picking up a cake.

"Mum, I'll need to go shopping for some new clothes. Do you want to come with me?"

Molly smiled. Even thought Audrey, Fleur, and Angelina had included her in the planning of the nursery and the shopping, this was different. Ginny was her daughter and this was something that Molly was going to enjoy all the more because this is her child and her baby.

"Of course, when were you thinking?" Molly asked, reviewing the baby sitting schedule in her head. Fleur was off next week and Audrey's mother was keeping Little Molly next week.

"Next week, since you'll be free."

Molly smiled and nodded. "I look forward to it."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry sat at his desk reading the reports from the latest mission. Gawain Robards was considering retiring in the next year or two and Harry was in the running for his replacement. He already had taken over the training department, teaching the class once a week, handing the Auror trainee's off to the other Aurors so they could see the behind the scenes work. Even thought Harry was able to skip the training, he still asked to shadow an Auror or two before he was turned loose.

Glancing up at the calendar, he realized that Mondays meant training sessions with Yonas and that had explained why one of the trainees hadn't been in his office yet that day.

He had finished the stack of reports and sent them with his wand to Robard's desk. Leaning back in his chair, he rested his head and closed his eyes for a second.

Ginny was restless last night and tossed and turning to find a comfortable position. She finally found one, very close to Harry. When Harry moved back to give Ginny some room, he fell out of the bed. He moved to the other side where Ginny usually slept, only for her to move back towards him. When he woke up that morning, Ginny had a leg and an arm slung across him, pinning him to the bed. He had to wait for her to wake up before he made a beeline to the bathroom and relieved his bladder and took a shower.

Kingsley entered Harry's office and stopped at the door. It wasn't the first time he found Harry asleep at his desk. The senior Aurors put Harry through the ringer, his first year and finding Harry asleep at his desk, was an everyday occurrence, until Hermione showed up and dragged him home. The other Aurors were testing Harry and continued to until Robards demanded they stop, especially when he found out what they had been doing and when Ginny stormed in the department one day during Christmas break.

"Harry," Kingsley said in a quiet voice. Harry snorted and opened one eye. Finding Kingsley in front of him, he sat up instantly awake.

"What can I do for you Kingsley?" Harry asked, stifling a yawn.

"Have you finished the report from last week? I couldn't find it on my desk."

Harry opened his desk drawer on his right side and cursed silently, picking up the purple file.

"Sorry Kingsley. Ginny hasn't been sleeping much and in turn I don't sleep much and….."

Kingsley held up a hand. "Say no more, I understand."

Looking up at the clock, Harry noticed that it was almost noon. His stomach growled, reminding him that breakfast was long gone. Then a calculating look appeared on Harry's face. He got up and headed to the door as Kingsley was already gone to Robard's office.

"Maisy, I'm going to lunch. I'll be back in an hour," he said to his secretary. Harry flooed to the Leaky Cauldron, where he thought of getting lunch. Ginny had recently brought him lunch to work and now he would return the favor.

"Hello, Harry," Hannah greeted from behind the counter. "The usual?" she asked.

"Sure and add an order of fries to Ginny's."

Harry sat at the bar, waiting for his order. He glanced up at a picture Hannah kept behind the counter of Neville and her on their wedding day. It was a somber occasion because Mrs. Longbottom had passed away a month prior to the wedding. Ron and Harry stayed with Neville the night she died until Hannah got there.

Seeing the picture reminded Harry that he needed to owl Neville. Hannah approached him with his order in a bag.

"Here you are, Harry. I don't think I said this, but congratulations. You two would make wonder parents."

"Thanks. Tell Neville I'll owl him next week. Bye Hannah." Harry headed to the entrance of the Wizarding World and walked towards the Daily Prophet office.

He waved to the guard outside the door and headed towards the lift, riding it to the fifth floor. Upon arrival, he found the place quiet and empty. Except for the large closed off room with windows in the corner. Silencing charms, he figured. He approached and door and opened it. The babble stopped upon seeing Harry.

"Ginny here?" he asked.

"In here," Ginny called. Harry walked into the small room that was used as a break room. Ginny sat at the table, with just a cup in front of her. Harry figured it had tea in it previously.

"Is that lunch?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, it is." Harry set the bag down and Ginny began to drag around for her food. She reached behind her for some napkins and Harry got out the water and opened Ginny's, sitting it down beside her.

Harry sat down in the chair next to Ginny.

Ginny ate some of her fries and then suddenly got up and headed to the cold box that worked like a refrigerator and pulled out a bottle. Harry thought it was ketchup, but it wasn't. It was chocolate sauce. She squirted some out in the box with her sandwich and fries and began to dip the sandwich and the fries in the chocolate.

Trying not to make a sound of revulsion, Harry turned his attention to his lunch.

Ginny started talking about how one of her friends at work was going to cover her broomstick reviews until Shanti said it was safe for her to fly again. Harry nodded, inwardly breathing a sigh of relief.

"What time will you be home tonight?" Ginny asked.

"I should actually be home early tonight." Harry popped a chip on his mouth that was smothered in ketchup. "The meeting with Kingsley shouldn't be too long."

"What is it about?" Ginny asked.

"Going to Hogwarts to talk to the seventh years who are interested in the Auror program next week."

"Oh."

Going to Hogwarts was an all day thing. Harry had gone once with a couple of the other Aurors to talk to the seventh years. It was the easy part of the job and Harry enjoyed the interaction. He had visited with Professor McGonagall and Hagrid the last time and met with the new Defense professor, Professor Carter.

"Tell Hagrid and Neville I said hello."

"I will."

Once they were finished with lunch, Harry cleaned up the mess with a flick of his wand and helped Ginny out of the chair.

"So it's now my turn to bring you lunch," Ginny said as they walked back to Ginny's office.

"Yeah, it is."

"Thanks for bringing me lunch," Ginny murmured once they were standing at the door to Ginny's office.

"You're welcome. I'll see you at home." They kissed quickly and then Harry was gone in a puff of smoke, heading back to the Ministry.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ginny flipped through the _What to Expect When You're Expecting_ book reading the information about the first trimester. In truth, it hadn't been that bad. She didn't have hardly any morning sickness, much to Fleur's chagrin. She had gone with Molly, shopping for maternity clothes to prepare when she was starting to show. There was a small bump there, but Ginny was able to hide it for now with baggy clothes.

She had bought herself new bras as her breasts had grown some already and they were sensitive. She nearly hexed Harry's head off when he touched them the other night.

"Tell me again why you can't do this?" Ginny asked, turning her head towards her husband, who was reading the _Pregnancy for Dummies_ book.

Harry closed the book and turned on his side, propping his head on his hand. "Um, basic biology. I don't have the parts to carry a baby."

Ginny settled back into her pillow, propped up against the headboard. She read another paragraph before she made a noise. "I already noticed the breasts, I didn't need the book to point it out to me," she said, her voice laced with sarcasm. She looked down at her breasts. "They've taken a life of their own.

Harry's own gaze flicked down, following Ginny's. He cleared his throat, making Ginny look at him. She noticed the blush on his cheeks and it was extending down to his neck.

"Are you joking? Oh wait. You're a man. Never mind," she sighed. She flipped a few pages until she got the pictures.

"What is that?" Harry asked.

"Take a guess," Ginny hissed.

Harry made a sound of revulsion. "Oh, I really didn't need to know that." He readjusted his pillowed and moved down in the bed, to lie down. "Is that….." he trailed off.

"Yes. You think that's bad? Wait until the kid comes out. It's not pretty."

Harry turned and looked up at his wife. The glow of the light from the lamp made Ginny's hair shine. She never looked more beautiful to him,

"Do you want me there when you deliver?"

Ginny considered the question. She wanted Harry there, even though she knew that she would be yelling at him a lot and calling him names. But she wanted him there to see their child born. "I want you there. You helped make this child, so I think you should be there."

To Ginny's surprise, she saw tears well up in Harry's eyes. "Harry, is everything okay?"

"I feel like I'm going to wake up one morning to find this has all been a dream?" he whispered.

"What has?" Ginny inquired, using her thumb to wipe away tears that now flowed freely.

"You being married to me and having our child. I am a man who has lost so much. Even after all the good things that have happened in my life, I can't help but wonder if it will come crashing down if I get too comfortable."

Ginny didn't know Harry had this fear. It was true that he had lost a lot of people he cared about. He had admitted to her that he was afraid Ginny was going to leave him. Even Ginny's assurance that that wasn't going to happen, didn't help his fears.

"Come here, baby."

Harry leaned against Ginny, rest his head on her shoulder. He felt her press a kiss to his head and wrap an arm around him.

"Sweetie, I love you. This is our life and our child. I married you because I loved you and not having you in my life, I'm nonexistent. I'm not me with you, Har Bear. And this child." She paused to place his hand on her bump. "We created together."

Harry swallowed thickly, letting Ginny's comfort relax him. "I love you too," he whispered.

Hours later, Ginny laid awake watching Harry sleep. She reached over and pushed his hair back out of his eyes. He needed a hair cut soon. The even breathing, she heard told her that Harry was in a deep sleep. She let hand drop down from his hair, her fingers barely touching his cheek. Leaning over she kissed him one more time, before turning over and falling asleep herself.

 **Sorry for the long delay, I had some writer's block. Hopefully the next chapter wouldn't be a long wait.**


	4. This Just Got Real

This Just Got Real

Ginny dusted herself off when she came through the floo. Dropping her bag into the nearby armchair, she headed towards the kitchen, following the smell of tomatoes, basil, and garlic. She smiled as she imagined that Harry had fixed one of their favorite pasta dishes for dinner.

"Harry?"

"I'm in the kitchen," he called. The table was set for two with a bread basket and the parmesan cheese sitting in front of the place settings. A bowl of meatballs appeared beside the bread basket.

"You've been busy," Ginny commented.

"I got home early and knew you wouldn't be home until five." Harry sat down two plates of pasta on the table. "Hungry?"

"Starving." Much to the chagrin of the previously or currently pregnant women in the family, mainly Fleur, Ginny didn't suffer from a lot of morning sickness. She had a few periods of nausea and that was all. Molly explained to her daughter and daughter in laws that every pregnancy was different. Much to Harry's surprise, Ginny was almost constantly hungry. She was careful of how much she would eat, but Shanti had assured her that it's okay to, as many people put 'eating for two.' Shanti advised to be careful. She also warned Harry to never ignore Ginny's pregnancy cravings.

Ginny had even flooed Harry to ask him to bring home some ice cream the week before, chocolate. Because Bill had warned Harry that pregnant women can change their minds on a dime, Harry came home with six different kinds of ice cream. Three of them were still in the freezer.

When she returned from the downstairs bathroom, she caught a whiff of something that made her mouth water.

"You made Tarte Tatin!"

"I figured I would make one of your favorites," Harry explained. Ginny felt tears welling up in her eyes. She quickly wiped her eyes before sitting down beside Harry at the table.

"What brought this all on?" Ginny asked, after she was half way through her meal. "Did you do something? You didn't break that vase that Aunt Muriel gave us, did you?"

"First off, you broke the vase," Harry said defensively. "And no I didn't do anything."

After Harry served dessert with a cup of decaffeinated tea, Ginny picked up her wand and insisted on doing the dishes.

"I can do it with magic," Ginny argued. "We can head into the living room while the dishes are being washed."

Harry just shrugged and returned the cheese to the refrigerator before following Ginny to the sitting room. She had turned on the TV and had turned on a movie.

"What is this?" Harry asked.

" _The Importance of Being Earnest,_ " Ginny replied, picking the DVD case. "Raven recommended it."

Harry sighed and leaned back in the couch. "I feel sorry for Gavin. I know he's more into the action movies. Where someone is getting blown up."

"Ron likes those types of movies." Ginny put her feet in his lap. "Rub my feet, please."

Harry pulled off the socks and began to massage her feet. He had read a section on one of the pregnancy books about massage during pregnancy. He focused more on the back and feet as that was where his brother in laws advised Harry that pregnant women complain with hurting.

He stroked his thumb along the sole of Ginny's left foot. Her sighs told him he was doing a good job. He had done this for her many times when she played Quidditch. He continued her ministrations on her other foot.

"I love you," Ginny murmured, after a while.

"Love you too."

Bill had warned Harry that Ginny could be hormonal, to which Harry thought he was crazy. But so far, he was right. Harry came home one night to find Ginny, crying at a commercial on the television about a daughter surprising her widowed father for his birthday. Then there was the time Harry found her crying over a bird that had hit the glass of the side door and had died.

He said that she would, also, at random, would proclaim her love for him.

They settled in and watched the movie, summoning the bottles of apple juice and a bag of popcorn Harry had picked up with the milk and bread when he stopped at the store on his way home. He had thrown in some pickles and more chocolate ice cream, considering it was Ginny's favorite.

"Pregnant wife?" the clerk had asked.

"Yeah," Harry replied, tossing the box of animal crackers and a box of fruit ring cereal. Harry glanced at the box with the toucan on the front, smiling when he remembered that Ginny told him they were out of the cereal with the blue bird on the box.

Harry didn't realize the movie was over until Ginny got up and took the garbage to the rubbish bin in the kitchen.

Ginny returned as she had turned the television to the weather channel.

"It looks like it's going to be a beautiful day for a Quidditch match," Ginny commented, looking at that Saturday's forecast.

"Who's playing?" Harry asked.

"Appleby Arrows and Puddlemere United. You and my brothers talked about it at Mum and Dad's," she reminded him. "I have to be at the Bodmin Moor Millennium Stadium at ten for pre-match interviews."

"This Saturday?" Harry inquired. Ginny nodded. "I'm on security detail for that game. Mind if I come with you? I'm not expected until eleven."

"Sure."

They headed upstairs as it was getting late and Harry was taking the training class on a small field trip to Ireland. Word had reached Harry and some of the Aurors that a group of wizards had escaped from England to avoid arrest relating to a Muggle Baiting case. Harry had talked Head Auror Robards into taking the third year recruits along for the one day mission. Harry was expected at the Ministry at six in the morning.

Harry had forgotten about this trip and it was too late to pull out now.

"What time will you be home tomorrow?" Ginny asked, opening the drawer where her pajamas were stored.

"I don't know. Robards said that we could be home as early as two and as late as six. He wants them all in custody before the end of the day tomorrow."

Ginny was quiet as she headed to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Harry knew Ginny worried about him at work. It had been two years since Harry was seriously hurt on a mission. He had gone to France with a group of Aurors to apprehend a group of Death Eaters. Harry had been blasted to a nearby brick wall and was knocked unconscious.

He woke up twenty four hours later, sore, bruised, and a bandage on his left side. Ginny was the first person who told him what happened. The blast, miraculously, didn't break any bones as one of the Aurors had placed a cushioning charm on the wall. But the spell that hit Harry had done damage to his spleen. The healer had no choice but to remove it.

"I don't want you to worry about me, Gin. I'll be fine. There's more Aurors going this time. I'll be okay."

"Alright," Ginny sighed. She looked in her closet to pick out clothes for tomorrow to wear to work. "I think I may need to buy some new clothes."

"Why? Wait a minute." Harry held his hand up. "Dumb question. Never mind. Forget I said anything." Harry pulled off his socks. "I thought you were doing Engorgment charms on your clothes for the time being."

Ginny pulled her pants down and stepped out of her jeans. "I was." She bent to toss the jeans in the hamper. "But I can only charm them so many times before my clothes are the size of your cousins hand me…." She trailed off, noticing Harry was staring at her.

"What?"

Ginny had stripped off her shirt while she was talking. Harry blinked and pulled off his glasses to rub his eyes. He put them back on, looking at his wife.

"What?" she repeated. She followed his gaze and looked down. Even thought it was obvious that Ginny was pregnant, now there was a very visable curve. She was starting to show.

Harry approached her, his eyes not leaving her stomach. He reached over and laid his hand on her small bump.

"This just got real." Harry's breath was a bit shallow and Ginny had to strain to hear him.

"You mean the cravings and mood swings weren't enough for you?"

"I mean," Harry stammered. "You look pregnant now."

Ginny kissed his cheek. "Give it a few weeks," she whispered.

She picked up her pajamas and knickers and headed to the bathroom for a shower.

Harry watched her go and sat down on the bed. He leaned back against the headboard, thinking. He looked up at the ceiling, thinking. Without realizing it, he walked downstairs to the sitting room. He had found his parent's wedding picture in the vault. Theirs and Molly and Arthur's wedding picture stood on either side of Harry and Ginny's wedding picture.

Harry looked his father in the wedding picture. He walked up closer to it, resting his chin on the mantle.

"I wish you could talk. Dad, were you scared? When Mum told you she was pregnant with me? I am. I'm more afraid of something happening to Ginny and she loses the baby. I think it would break me. I have a lot to gain from this."

He paused for second when he realized it was the first time he had voiced this fear out loud. No one knew of his fear. He had woken up the next morning after Ginny told him, thinking he dreamed the whole thing until Ginny reminded him that it wasn't.

Now that Ginny was really starting to show, Harry realized that it was really real now.

"Better get back upstairs before Ginny realizes I'm gone."

He climbed the stairs and instead of heading to his and Ginny's room, he passed it and walked into the bedroom right next to his and Ginny's room. The room was a decent size. Perfect for a nursery.

Deciding to ask Ginny what she thought about turning this room into the nursery, Harry headed back to his bedroom. Ginny was asleep. She started sleeping in an old pair of pajama bottoms and Harry's old T-shirts.

Harry watched her sleep for a minute before crawling into bed beside and her and falling asleep himself.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry collapsed in the armchair in his office, too tired to move any further. He took off his glasses and scrubbed his face with his hands.

He had taken a portkey from Dublin and had just returned to the Ministry. Robard's goal was surpassed when they discovered a few Death Eaters had fled to Ireland. Harry had sent a letter to Robards by portkey and then twenty more Aurors had portkeyed to the location and immediately arrested the Death Eaters. Those who were involved in Muggle Baiting were left to the trainees.

It was an exhausting four hours and after Harry with a few of the Aurors looked over the area where the Death Eaters were founded and had come across evidence for a few murder cases.

"You look exhausted."

Harry put his glasses back on and looked up. Ron was sitting across from Harry in the other armchair.

"I think this is the most exhausted, I've been coming back from a day mission."

Ron handed him a Butterbeer and took a sip of his own.

"What was Ginny going to do today?"

"I think she was going shopping. She needed some new clothes and Molly was going with her. I think they were going to go London and shop. She was also going to find a dress for the Quidditch gala next month at the Ministry."

Jacobson came in the room with a file in his hand. "Here's the file you asked for Harry."

"Thanks Miles. Lay it on my desk."

Miles laid it down on Harry's desk and then turned to the two men. "May I ask a question?"

"Sure," Harry replied.

"How's the sex life since Ginny got pregnant."

"Oi! Brother in the room!" Ron reminded them.

"Sorry, Ron. But when Melanie was pregnant with Madelyn, she was on me like….."

"I get it, Miles," Harry interrupted, cutting him off before he said any more. "We're at the 'her craving make me want to gag' part." He shuddered at the memory of Ginny's snack from the night before. Watermelon and chocolate sauce with a side of whipped topping.

"Where exactly did you get a watermelon this time of year? Mexico?" Miles inquired.

"Let's just say that I have my ways," Harry replied.

In truth, Harry had an undercover Auror in Mexico. Robards had sent some of the undercover Aurors all over the world to check for Death Eaters. Stanley Baker was the undercover Auror in Mexico and had sent back a variety of fruits he had purchases as a parting favor to his friends in the Auror office.

Ginny had been craving watermelon for reasons Harry didn't know and Ron had gotten the watermelon for her since Harry was gone while the fruit was being handed out.

"Ew," Ron deadpanned after Harry told him what Ginny did with the watermelon.

"I know. I nearly threw up at the sight of….." Harry trailed off. "Even talking and thinking about it makes my stomach turn."

Robards peaked his head in the office and asked in his rough voice. "Have you boys been to see the matron?"

"Yes, sir," the three men said in unison.

"Alright." Robards left the three men in Harry's office, heading back to his own office.

Gathering his things, Harry got up to head home. He locked his office with his wand and followed Ron to his office so he could gather his things.

"Hermione and I have been trying to have a baby," Ron suddenly announced to his best friend.

If Harry was stunned he didn't show it. "How long did it take for you and Ginny to get pregnant?"

"Not long," Harry answered. In truth, Harry had just remembered the night that the baby was likely conceived. It had started as a game of strip Quidditch in the backyard under the moonlight. Whoever caught the snitch, got to choose an article of clothing. It wasn't until Harry was down to his boxers that Ginny had ambushed him and they scrambled to the bedroom. Ginny missed taking her potion, Harry forgot a condom, and they both had forgotten the contraceptive charm. They hadn't planned on getting pregnant this soon.

"It just happened."

Ron eyed Harry and then said without looking at him "Strip Quidditch."

Harry's eyes bugged out of his sockets. "How?" he hissed.

"Well, I apperated over to your house and your shoes, socks, jeans, shirt, and Quidditch gear were all over the yard," Ron informed him. "And, Ginny's shoes in the middle of the yard and socks." He smiled at Harry with a Cheshire cat smile. "Have you lost your game Potter?"

Harry turned forward so he didn't have to see the smirk on his best friend's face. "Let's just say that I'm a little out of practice."

Ron looked at Harry with an uplifted eyebrow.

"Okay, I'm really out of practice," Harry finally admitted. "Between work and Teddy, I just haven't got the time." Leaning against the wall, Harry sighed. "What is taking the lift so long?"

Ron chuckled. "You didn't push the button yet, Mate."

Harry blushed and pressed the button for the lift. The lift door opened and Ron and Harry stepped on and rode down to the atrium. Harry leaned back against the wall and sighed.

"I'm thinking food, shower, and bed in that order," He breathed.

"I'm right there with you," Ron mumbled. They had been the Ministry since six that morning and it had been a long day with two Portkeys and a lot of activity and work from the word go.

"I wonder if I could talk Hermione in a back rub."

"Wonder I be an insensitive bum, if I asked Ginny for a shoulder rub?"

"Not if it makes Bill one. He asked Fleur for a back rub after that one Gringotts board meeting," Ron reminded him.

"I'll take that as no."

The lift dinged, singling that they had made it to the atrium. Harry and Ron made their way to the floos, both too tired to apparate.

"See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow, Ron." Harry returned, trying to hide a yawn with his hand.

When it was his turn, he picked up the floo powder and tossed it into the floo.

"Potter Cottage," he called. With the puff of green smoke, he landed in his sitting room.

"Harry?" Ginny called from the kitchen.

"I'm here." He was engulfed into a rib cracking hug and kisses were peppered all over his face.

"This must be the hormones that Bill was telling me about," Harry thought to himself. He didn't want to voice this out loud. He was liable to get hexed. Bat Boogey Hexed. He was on the receiving end of that hex a handful of times and three times it was on accident. The first time was when they were dating and the hex was meant for Ron, but he ducked and it caught Harry instead.

Ginny spend the next week trying to making it up to her boyfriend, although, he had accepted that this was an accident.

"Are you okay?" Ginny inquired. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm okay and no I'm not hurt." Harry's stomach chose that moment to growl, loudly. Harry blushed slightly and Ginny took his hand and led him to the kitchen.

"I have your supper ready. I had just put a warming charm on it."

Harry sat down at the table. Ginny had picked up one of Harry's favorite meals at the Leaky. The roasted chicken with potatoes and carrots.

Ginny sat down at the table, after bringing him a can of Coke and she started to tell him about her day. Harry smiled as he thought of the future, coming home to his wife and child.

Today was one of those days, Harry couldn't wait to be a father.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ginny sat down in a booth in the Leaky Cauldron, waiting for Oliver. The annual Quidditch banquet was coming up and Ginny was covering it this year. She was interviewing those who were nominated for awards and asking about the season that was getting into full swing.

"Hello, Ginny. Usual?" Hannah asked.

"Yes, I would have some water," Ginny replied.

After Hannah took her order, Ginny got out her notebook and read over the notes from the last interview.

"Hello Ginny," Oliver greeted as he sat down.

"Oh, Hi Oliver." Ginny returned her notebook to her bag as she had decided to have lunch before the interview. Oliver was, as usual, early. "Would you like to order?"

"I already did," Oliver assured her. "I hear congratulations are in order. When are you due?"

"March or Early April. If my sisters in laws are anything to go by, Victoire was born early, Molly was late, and Dominique was on time. Mum said that the baby would come out when it's time."

"I remember getting the birth announcement from Percy when Molly was born. I didn't even know Audrey was pregnant."

"Not many people did," Ginny admitted. "The reason why my pregnancy isn't in the news is because all the editors are afraid of Harry. Remember when I started with the Harpies and that article came out about me?"

Oliver nodded and then he snorted. "Wait, you mean Harry…"

"He's got a good rein on his temper, but that was when Witch Weekly got to know it really well. That and Harry's threatened to sue it happens again."

"Wow."

"So how does it feel to be nominated as Keeper of the Year?" Ginny asked, as she began her interview. She had charmed a quill to write down the questions and responses. It made her job easier, so she could multitask if she needed to.

"Thanks for the interview, Oliver," Ginny said at the conclusion.

"You're welcome. Can I ask you a question?" Oliver asked.

"Sure."

"How come Harry didn't play professionally? He would have been a great seeker."

Ginny smiled. This wasn't the first time she had gotten this question. She had gotten it many times, most of them from her teammates when they learned of Harry's record from Hogwarts.

"I think he considered it for a minute before he decided to follow his dream and become an Auror. He asked what I thought before he took Kingsley on his offer after the war. I told him that I would support which ever decision he would make. Do I worry about him? Yes. Would I ask him to quit the Aurors? No. I see Harry being Head of the department one day. If the rumors I've been hearing in the ministry are true, then that would be reality in three or four years."

Oliver nodded. "Harry's got a lot of drive about it, doesn't he?"

Ginny chuckled. "Yes, he does, but it's increased since I told him I was pregnant. He just wants to make sure that our world is safe for our children. Teddy has been the driving force behind that, but now…." She trailed off and looked down to the baby bump her stomach had become.

"I could understand that," Oliver murmured.

Ginny checked her watch and noticed the time. "I better go, I got another interview and this one is at the coffee shop in Diagon Alley."

"I need to go to. Katie is meeting me to look at fabric for something she's working on in the house. I guess I wasn't paying attention to know what it's for."

"Redecorating?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, we bought a house a little while back and she's got the time to spend on making it our home."

"Have fun with that and I'm sure if you're like Harry you would agree with what she likes just to move along."

Oliver laughed. "Yeah. Tell Harry I said Hello and Congratulations."

"I will. Tell Katie I said hello. Bye Oliver."

Ginny entered the wizarding market street and found the coffee shop. She walked in and found a table near the window. She looked over the notes from Oliver's interview and started to work on his article while she was waiting.

"Hello Ginny."

Ginny looked up at Ryan Finnegan, the head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports.

"Hello Ryan," she greeted.

The interview was about the highlights of the banquet and those who were nominated for awards. The interview, it's self didn't last long as Ryan was professional and didn't mix friends and business together.

"I will see you at the banquet Ginny. Have a good day."

Ginny stopped by the register and paid for her decaffeinated tea and left the shop. She wasn't expected at the office for the rest the day as the interview was supposed to take the entire afternoon. She decided that she was too tired to cook and didn't want to push that responsibility to Harry.

She decided to turn back towards the Leaky Cauldron and go out to one of the takeaway places and pick dinner. Harry wouldn't care, as long as it was warm and something to eat.

Decision made, she walked down the street, heading to the Italian place a block away from the Leaky Caldron.

She was in the mood for pizza and garlic sticks.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry entered the joke shop and stopped at the door. Ron's Butterbeer induced burp ringing in his ear until he shut the door.

"What happened here?" Harry asked.

While the shop was usually cleaned, it seemed like it sparkled today. The merchandise was organized and the counter was empty with minimal displays.

"Angelina is what happened," Verity answered. "George is upstairs."

"Thanks." Harry walked towards the curtain and headed up the steps to the office upstairs. What was once Fred and George's flat had become an office for George, a lunch room for the employees and a hangout place for Harry and Ron when they needed to escape the office for a couple of hours.

"I see Angie has been up here. Is this nesting, something I have to look forward to?"

George chuckled. "Yes and don't bother asking why. She won't be able to tell you."

Harry sat down on the couch that was once in Ginny's flat. It was moved in the flat above the shop when Ginny moved in with Harry before they got married.

Surprisingly it was still comfortable.

Footsteps sounded coming up the stairs. Harry didn't need to question who it was.

"Thanks for leaving me at the office, Mate. Hermione had cornered me regarding that case about the wizard killing his wife."

"Is that the one that was in the paper today?" George asked, reminding them that he was in the room.

"Yes." Harry sighed and lifted himself off the couch. "Ron and I was the one who arrested him. Hermione got her wand in a knot because she didn't know it was us who had arrested him."

"Enough about work," Ron announced. "How's Ginny?"

"She's good." Harry sat down in the armchair beside the couch. "We went to the match this weekend and by the time we got home, she was exhausted. I carried her up the stairs and put her to bed. She's tired all the time or she's hungry. I know I'm lucky that Ginny didn't have much morning sickness, but her cravings." Harry paused for a second. "Tests my gag reflexes. I think I did throw up when she combined cheese puffs, pickles, vanilla ice cream and chocolate sauce. I was already nauseous from a potion I had taken and seeing that made my stomach churn."

"I take it you aren't in the room when she makes her concoctions."

Harry shook his head. "I don't think I would be able to eat for the remaining however many weeks there are left if I was."

George patted his brother in law's shoulder. Even thought Angelina was due any day now, he remembered the early days of her pregnancy.

"You'll make it."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ginny walked aimlessly around the house. She was tired. She had spent the day, putting things back in the living room since she had cleaned the room that day. She was in the beginning stages of nesting. Angelina had warned her of this and Ginny had laughed, thinking it wouldn't happen to her. Well, it did.

Deciding she was too tired to cook and she didn't want to have Harry cook. She saved the days for Harry to cook on the days he got home early or had the day off. She hated for him to come home tired from work, only to cook dinner. But if they were both tired, one of them would go out and pick up takeout, whether it was from their favorite pizza place in Soho or the diner in the village.

Harry wasn't due home for another hour, plenty of time for Harry to get off work and head to the Chinese place near the ministry that they liked.

Decision made, Ginny walked to the floo and picked up a handful of powder, throwing in the fireplace.

"Ministry of Magic, Auror Headquarters," she called.

Soon, Maisy, Harry's secretary was on the other end.

"Hello, Ginny, how are you honey?" the middle aged witch asked.

"I'm doing well. I need to speak with Harry for a minute. Is he busy?"

"No, hang on and I'll get him."

"Thanks."

It didn't take long for Harry to appear in the floo.

"Hey Gin," he greeted.

"Hi babe, could you do something for me?

"Sure, what is it?"

"Could you bring in some Chinese?

"Yeah." Before Ginny could say anything Harry said, "Sweet and sour chicken, lo mien noodles, and…. Rice?"

"Add some steamed vegetables." Harry looked at her with the look of a five year old when vegetables were mentions. "Don't give me that look. I just spoke with Shanti to make sure and she said that what you named off and the vegetables I could have."

Harry nodded, agreeing. He didn't want to cause Ginny to get mad at him and him ending up sleeping in the guest room.

"Alright," Harry agreed. "Need anything else?"

"Something for dessert," Ginny added. "I'm in the mood for something chocolate."

"Okay, I'll pick up dinner and dessert. I'll see you at home."

"Thanks babe. I love you."

"Love you too."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ginny laid in bed that night, watching Harry sleep. She did it occasionally, especially when she couldn't believe that she was married to Harry and they were going to have a baby. She had grown since telling Harry she was pregnant. Now, Ginny sometimes caught Harry staring at her with a goofy smile on his face. He would look away when he was caught, but she knew his reasons. Harry had a lot to gain from this pregnancy, a family.

She turned onto her back, looking up at the ceiling. Tomorrow, she was meeting with her sister in laws to discuss the plans for Angelina's baby shower. While it was common in the Muggle world, it was starting to become popular in the wizarding world. Hermione and Audrey, being the two Muggle-borns in the family were heading it up.

Ginny couldn't wait to start planning her own. The baby was due in March, according to Shanti. They found out for sure at their last appointment.

The look of shock was still on Harry's face when they heard the heartbeat. It seemed that it didn't matter how many times they heard it, it was still a shock to the system for Harry.

Ginny smiled as she thought of the ultrasound appointment coming up in a month. The appointment was already scheduled and Shanti said that maybe at that time they would find out if Baby Potter was a boy or a girl. Bets were already being drawn in the family with all the men waiting a boy and the women waiting a girl. The only ones on the fence were Molly and Arthur.

"I don't care what my grandbaby is, just as long as he or she is healthy," Molly declared when everyone asked what her preference was. Arthur said more or less of the same thing, but had put down for a boy.

Unknown to Ginny, there was another one. Whether or not Harry will faint. Some said he would when Baby Weasley was born. Others said when Ginny went into labor, and another said "what about when they find out what the baby was.

George and Angelina decided to keep the gender of their baby a secret, but Molly managed to get out of them that they planned to name the baby after Fred. This brought on tears for the family.

Before Ginny went to sleep, she felt a flutter inside her. She sat up. Did the baby just move?

She laid back down and placed her hands on either side of her stomach.

"Hi, baby. It's Mummy."

 **AN: Sorry for the delay…..again. Heads up: Fred's birth will be featured in the next chapter. I came up with the idea of doing a baby shower since because a little plot bunny said to. Will Harry faint at all? Or are the Weasley boys just taking the mickey out of their brother in law? Find out in later chapters.**


	5. Don't Rock the Boat

And Then Came Baby Chapter Five

Don't Rock the Boat

Ginny sat at her vanity applying her makeup. Tonight was the Quidditch Banquet and Ginny was covering it this year. She looked up at the blue dress she had purchased last weekend, hanging on the door of her closet. The dress was a one shouldered dress with a ruched bodice and A-Line skirt. It kind of reminded her of her wedding dress, only her wedding dress was strapless. Turning back to the mirror, Ginny finished applying her make-up and slipped in the bathroom to wash her hands to keep from getting make up on her dress.

"Are you wearing your hair up or down?" Harry asked, standing in front of the sink, shaving.

"Up. You could help me take it down when we get home." Ginny dried her hands off on a hand towel and glanced at her husband in the mirror.

The hormones that made her feel randy, that her sister in laws warned her about, were starting to come to play. She would stare at her husband with this look of lust in her eyes.

Right now, looking at Harry's bare torso was making it hard for her. He a great body, but wasn't very muscular, unlike some of the other Aurors in the office. But Ginny loved his body, and that all was what mattered to Harry, but he still had some old self consciousness he had when he was a teenager. Ginny knew it came from his lack of self esteem, which was something she blamed the Dursleys on.

She also had to hide a smirk when she eyed the little bite mark on his shoulder.

Four times this week, she attacked Harry and they shagged, not once but twice. Where the energy came from she didn't know. She had been warned by her sister in laws who had been pregnant as well as some of her girlfriends that her sex drive would increase. She even became creative on where they did the deed. On the couch in the sitting room, the kitchen table, the dining room table, the bed in their bedroom, the bed in the guest room, the hammock in the backyard, the garage, the desk in Harry's home office.

This week was Ginny's old bedroom at the Burrow on Sunday under strong silencing charms and other wards Harry placed on the room, Harry's office at the Ministry after hours, the restroom in the Leaky Cauldron, and their bathroom off the Master.

Hannah wasn't pleased with the Potters for closing her ladies restroom for a half hour that they had even paid a little extra for her troubles. Harry, ironically, was being paid overtime when he and Ginny had done it in his office. However, he couldn't look Hank the security guard in the eye as he had seen him and Ginny leave together and Harry figured out he knew.

It was an unspoken rule amongst the young married couples that no one talked about their personal life or life inside the bedroom as Percy took to calling it. No one questioned where Harry and Ginny disappeared to for an hour and Ginny's response to the kids when they asked where they went, she told them that Uncle Harry had a tummy ache and Ginny was taking care of him, since he needed to lay down for a moment. To complete the act, Molly even given him a potion, which was really tea she had put in an empty vial. Thankfully the vial wasn't clear.

But Ginny kept those thoughts away from her mind as she got ready for tonight. She would rather be home, relaxing on the couch with Harry, but she had to go to the Quidditch Banquet. At least, she would get to see Harry in something besides jeans. The new dress robes, Harry found last week, were more modern, looking more like a Muggle suit, fit him nicely. Jeans were not that bad. The bonus was that jeans outlined Harry's bum really well.

Snapping fingers brought her attention to the present and Harry was standing in front of her with a concern look on his face.

"Are you okay? You seem like you were way off somewhere."

"I'm fine, honey." Picking up her hairbrush, she quickly brushed her hair before pulling it up in a bun. She usually wore her hair up to events like the one tonight.

"Is Angelina coming?" Harry asked. The women in the family met for lunch that day to make the final preparations for Angelina's baby shower. It was coming along well and so far, it was just going to be family and close friends.

"No, she's not. She said that with the baby due anytime, she didn't want to risk it. Lucky her."

Harry chuckled, knowing Ginny hated Galas, Balls, and Banquets as much as him.

"George looked like someone about to die. When Angie comes into the shop he follows her around like a lost puppy until Angie hexes him. She did that yesterday and Ron and I took that as our cue to leave."

Ginny watched as Harry flung the towel on the shower rod and approached the sink.

"I'm going to get dressed while you finish up here." Ginny walked back out into the bedroom and reached for her dress. She had just slipped it on when Harry came out of the bathroom, slipping on an undershirt.

"Need help?" Harry asked her.

Ginny turned around, presenting her back to him. "Zip me up, please."

Harry pulled on the tab and zipped the dress. "You look beautiful, babe." Harry looked at Ginny in the mirror. They met eyes for a second through the mirror's reflection, only to remember that had to get going.

"You can help me take this off when we get home," Ginny informed him as she picked up her clutch.

"I will and take down your hair."

Whenever Ginny wore her hair up Harry would take it down for her. He loved her hair. He loved brushing it and would even sometimes play with it, doing all types of crazy hair dos. He even brushed it for her when they began dating and had became a favorite past time. Ginny had even shown him how to braid her hair one day in the common room during her fifth year.

As much as Harry loved her hair, Ginny loved his just had much. She had even tried to comb it one day when they were sitting around the common room on a Saturday afternoon, bored. Ginny ended up, wetting his hair to see if that helped anything it didn't.

"I wonder what's on the menu tonight," Ginny pondered. Then she shrugged her shoulders. "I guess we'll have to see, I know Ryan said he wanted someone else other than the guy who caters the ministry events."

"Let's hope."

They headed downstairs to the floo where they flooed to the Ministry.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ginny loved going to the Quidditch Banquet when she played for the Harpies, it was a night she would always remember, and especially when she would win the awards they would give out in the middle of the banquet. She loved seeing other Quidditch players she knew personally outside of the pitch, catching up with them and getting a chance to have some time alone with Harry.

Now, she was retired and still had a picture of her from the retirement celebration the league and thrown for her. Ginny's career as a Chaser for Holyhead was a recording breaking success. She felt that the time had come for her to retire to allow her to focus on some other things in life. Like the life she was growing inside of her.

"I hear congratulations, are in order."

Ginny smiled at the familiar voice and turned around to face Gwenog Jones.

"How are you?" Ginny asked.

"Good, good. The girls on the team miss you, but we now understand why you decided to retire. Caroline is thinking of doing the same thing."

Ginny smiled as she thought of Caroline, the only other redhead on the team. She was a trade Gwenog made when another team wanted her keeper, who was also named Caroline. She and Ginny hit it off immediately and Harry became a good friend to her husband Carlos. The redheaded Italian was known for her fiery temper and her fierceness.

"Well, good for her, I've heard Hufflepuff has a good keeper on their team, does this mean that Gina is getting promoted to practice Keeper."

Gwenog nodded. "I'll be starting with a completely new squad next season."

"Oh, Carey and Becca left the season after I did. Of course Carey's was because of Andrew's job transfer and Becca's was because she had gotten pregnant. Her little girl has grown up since I saw her last, I'd run into her leaving the Ministry a month or so ago when I was coming in to bring Harry some lunch."

"She has." Gwenog sat down at the table next to the chair where Ginny was going to sit. "And how are you?"

"I'm doing well, the pregnancy is going great. We'll find out the gender soon."

Gwenog smiled at the idea of the Potter's having girl, meaning she would have a spot for Baby Girl Potter when she's ready.

"You know if you have a girl, I'll have a spot on the team for her," Gwenog said, serious as a heart attack.

Ginny glanced towards her husband, who was catching up with Oliver, and laughed. "Harry might have a few things to say about that, but I would be delighted." Then turning to give her full attention to Gwenog, she said, "I think it's a boy."

Gwenog shook her head. "I don't have a need for a boy on an all women Quidditch team."

Ryan Finnegan approached the stage and announced that the awards part of the banquet would begin momentarily and for everyone to take their seats.

"Congratulations again, Ginny, on the baby." With that Gwenog left to head to her seat. She passed Harry on the way and patted his shoulder and whispering "good job" and walked on to her seat.

Ginny pulled out her notebook which had the list of the awards with spaces left to fill in who got each award. In the beginning of the notebook, she had wrote down about the player from Appleby Arrows who was retiring, whom they were honoring, along with remembering Jacob Adams, the keeper for the Pride of Portee, who died a month ago from his injuries he had sustained in a Quidditch match. The last honoree of the night was the captain of Ballycastle Bats, who was honored for his twenty five year career as captain.

As each award was giving, Ginny wrote down who won each award, only pausing to cheer when one of the girls from Holyhead Harpies and Oliver Wood won their award. Katie Bell, who married Oliver Wood, wasn't in attendance that night due to being home with her mother, whom was recovering from surgery.

Ginny noticed as time went on, Harry's hand moved from her shoulder, to her back, to her knee and now moving up her leg. When his fingers skimmed her outer thigh, she grabbed his fingers.

"Can you wait five minutes for this to be over?" she hissed.

Harry nodded, pouting and sat beside his wife like a good little boy, with his arms folded over his chest. Deciding to give Harry something to look for to, she leaned over and whispered "the sooner we get home, the soon we could…." She let the rest hang just to make Harry crazy.

It worked, as Harry suddenly is interested in what was going on. Ginny chuckled, looking over at Simone, who was covering the banquet for _Quidditch Quarterly_ , who was trying but failing to hide a smirk.

Soon the awards were over and Ginny headed to where some of the award recipients were sitting. Pulling out her notebook, she began the first interview.

"Hello, Oliver, mind if I interview you?"

Oliver smiled and shook his head. "Not at all Ginny, please have a seat."

"Congratulations on the win, how does it feel to be Keeper of the Year?"

Harry watched from a far away table, smiling at his wife. If tonight was going to be repeat of the last four nights, he'll need to get some rest this weekend to be bright eyed and bushy tailed on Monday morning.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

It was as she was interviewing Avery Barons that Boyd Carmichael approached her. He was one of the men who worked in the _Prophet_ office doing the broom reviews. He was a huge flirt in the office and seemed to target Ginny the most.

"Hello Gorgeous," Boyd greeted.

"Not now, Boyd," Ginny muttered, not looking up from her notebook and asked Avery about how he felt the remainder of the season was going.

"Why, Mama? You that saying about pregnant women and shagging," Boyd said with a smirk, touching her bare shoulder.

Ginny looked up from her notebook, smiling apologetically to Avery before turning to Boyd. Itching for her wand, she faced Boyd Carmichael, meeting eyes with Oliver for a second and tilting her head towards Harry. Oliver got the silent message and went to get Harry.

Boyd leaned in closer to touch Ginny more, before he was smacked across the face. "I should turn you into Eleanor for harassment," she growled.

Boyd chuckled. "It's your word against mine, sugar,"

"Make that three," a pleasant voice said behind him. Ginny smirked at the sudden paleness that Boyd was displaying before he shot out of the chair beside Ginny.

"Hello Harry."

Not wanting to make any more small talk, Harry approached Boyd until he was nose to nose with the blond headed womanizer.

"Touch my wife again, I'll beat you to a bloody pulp. Do you understand?"

Boyd nodded before he squeaked at the sight of Harry's wand. "I know a little spell that will hex your fingers off if I ever find out that you were touching my wife."

"So, Sorry," he stuttered, before running out of the room. Peter, who was working security walked over to Harry and Ginny.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

"Everything's fine," Harry replied. "I'll see you at work on Monday. Let's go, Ginny."

Avery quickly passed along a note of where Ginny could floo her to finish the interview. Once her things were gathered, she followed Harry out the doors. She had just turned the corner from the banquet all when Harry pulled her close to him and pushed her gently against the wall.

Suddenly, he was kissing her as if to mark his territory. With the hormones raging, Ginny embellished in the shower of attention, she was getting from her husband.

"My office again, or can you make it home."

Ginny smiled, mischievously, "I think I have a place in mind."

Harry didn't question her and followed her to the lifts. When the lift came and she pressed two, Harry didn't say anything. He didn't speak until Ginny was unlocking the door to Ron's office.

"Are you serious?"

Ginny turned around and smiled, like the Cheshire cat. "I'm dead serious."

Harry pointed his wand at the door and it shut and locked, then placed a silencing charm on the room. Another flick and Ron's desk was clear, the things moved to a table in the corner of the room.

Pulling Ginny towards him, he unzipped her dress. Ginny slipped out of the dress, letting it pool at her feet. She kicked off her shoes and then attached the tie Harry was wearing and soon it joined the jacket on the floor. Ginny pulled out her wand and banished Harry's clothes to the floor.

"Impatient are we?" Harry asked.

"Yes."

He slid on the desk, pulling Ginny with him. She straddled his waist, her hands holding on to his sides for support until she found where she was comfortable.

"How should we do this?" Ginny inquired.

"Soon, Gin. Make me beg for mercy. Remember that time in my sixth year and we escaped Hermione and headed to the Room of Requirement?"

Ginny smiled goofily. Of course he remembered that night. "If memory serves me correctly, you did beg for mercy that night, twice."

"Let's repeat that," Harry breathed.

The next thing Ginny could remember was hearing Harry moan, "Ginevra, please."

While the use of her full first name would have usually landed Harry in hot water, she let it slide this time.

"All right."

The next thing out of Harry's month was "God, are you trying to kill me?"

"You'll die a happy man," she retorted.

Hours later, Ginny was resting her head against Harry's bare shoulder. She had summoned Harry's jacket to use for a cover as it had suddenly got cold in the room.

"Think we can get out of here without being seen?" Ginny asked.

"I think so." Harry tilted his head towards the clock on the wall that was Hermione's office warming gift for Ron when he moved into the office from the cubicle a year ago. "It's ten, now. We could use the office floos, to floo home.

"Okay."

They both quickly dressed and Harry cleaned Ron's desk off before he put his office back together headed out to the main lobby of Auror Headquarters. Harry tapped his wand with his Auror code to activate the floo and set the timer for a minute to give them enough time to floo home before the floo shut down again. Robards wouldn't be none the wiser.

"Let's go home." 

With that, Harry and Ginny returned home to Godric's Hollow in a puff of green smoke.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry made his way through the crowd of people gathered in the Atrium. Today was the day of the final trial of the last Death Eater and Harry was more than thrilled for it to be over. Just when they thought they had gotten them all, one more had cropped up. He was captured a month ago in Ireland and it wasn't until Kingsley identified him that Harry knew he was a Death Eater.

"Harry?"

At the sound of his name being called, he turned around to find Wendell Douglas, the current warden of Azkaban.

"We're transporting him to the prison as soon as Kingsley hands down his charges, the Wizengamot haven't come back yet."

"I know, Wendell. Robards will be accompanying you up there. I have a four month pregnant wife at home, so I won't be going."

Wendell smiled. "I understand Harry. I'll see you later, I need to get back."

"Okay, bye."

Turning towards the floos, Harry decided to floo to the Leaky Cauldron and then head out to Muggle London for lunch. Ginny had been craving Mexican and Harry, just to be on the safe side, had firecalled Shanti to get the approval list regarding Mexican food. Shanti just smiled and told Harry she would owl him the list later that day and reminded him if Ginny said she was craving it, _never_ stand in her way.

The pregnancy book, Harry had picked up _Pregnancy for Dummies,_ was now well thumbed and Harry had even had to spell-o-tape a few of the pages back in the book.

Checking his watch, he realized he enough time to get himself and Ginny some lunch and then head to the _Prophet_ offices and be there in time for Ginny to go on her lunch break.

Since Ginny had gotten pregnant, Harry had catered to her every whim, even bringing her lunch every day she was working in the office. If she was at the Burrow on her off days, Molly would fix whatever Ginny requested.

Molly even told Harry that Ginny could always pull the "I'm pregnant and I'm fussy" card.

Ginny had already pulled the card on Eleanor, to prevent herself from going to Appleby.

In the Auror office, Harry had his own card to pull. The "My wife is pregnant card." George had shared this tidbit of information with Harry, when he was at the joke shop for an afternoon tea break.

Ron and Harry needed to escape the office for an hour and headed to the joke shop to drank tea and munch on biscuits.

Heading down the street to Ginny's favorite Mexican restaurant, Harry review the menu in his head and made his selections just as he opened the door and entered the restaurant.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"How's it going Ginny?" Raven asked.

"Good, I'm glad that the bulk of my pregnancy will be in winter. I can't imagine being pregnant in the summer."

The two girls sat in plush armchairs in the employee break room of the _Prophet_ offices. Grace was out sick with a cold, not wanting to get Ginny sick. Eleanor was working on reading over an article Ginny just turned in on the last Holyhead Harpies match.

"How's the pregnancy going?"

"Great, the baby's growing and so am I. I had to go shopping for more clothes last weekend and dragged Harry with me. I told him to not even bother with getting me clothes for Christmas."

Raven handed Ginny a cup of decaffeinated tea, before sitting back down in her chair.

"What are you getting Harry?"

Ginny leaned her head back against the back of the armchair, looking up at the wooden ceiling. "I'm not sure. I thought of a new pair of boots like what he wears to work. Then I thought about getting him a new jacket because the one he wears the most is looking awful. He could use a new pair of pajama pants." Ginny though of a few more things, including books that she knew Harry liked to read or a DVD collection of his favorite movies.

"I do have some ideas, but Hermione and I are going shopping tomorrow. We're both in the 'I have no idea what to get my husband who has everything club'."

Raven chuckled, knowing what Ginny was talking about. She was in that club as well.

The lift at the end of the dinged, making Raven lean back to see who was getting off the lift. She smiled as she seen Harry getting off the lift with a bag in his hand.

"What?" Ginny asked.

Raven shook her head. "Nothing."

Ginny got her answer when Harry knocked on the door and announced "Your lunch, my dear."

Getting a peek at the side of the bag, Ginny smiled broadly. "You got me Mexican, I've been….."

"Craving it for a week," Harry finished.

"Prat," Ginny muttered.

"But I'm your prat," Harry replied with a cheeky smile.

Raven got up from her seat and headed to her desk. "I'm going to go and get lunch myself. Bye Harry," she called over her shoulder. She had decided to let the young couple have a moment to themselves.

"You're spoiling me," Ginny said.

"You deserve to be spoiled."

Today's lunch topics had revolved around what to get everyone for Christmas, when to decorate the tree, and the Weasley family Christmas party on Christmas Eve. Molly and Arthur will do a tour on Christmas Day to each person in the family, with the exception of Charlie, who would be home for Christmas, starting with Bill and ending the day with Ron and Hermione as they would be spending the day with Jane.

"We need to go shopping this weekend," Ginny informed her husband.

"We can, maybe start with the kids and then work our way to the Adults?" Harry suggested.

Ginny thought it over before nodding in agreement.

"Okay, at least we have a plan."

After lunch was when Ginny would be leaving for day as Eleanor had approved her article and told Ginny to take the rest of the day off. Harry walked her to the floos before heading back to the Ministry.

"I have a Chicken Pot Pie in the freezer, I'm going to heat up for dinner, so don't worry about bringing in anything," Ginny told him.

"Alright, I'll be home around four since after I finish the paperwork on my desk, I'm free to go."

Ginny laughed. "You sound like you're in prison or something."

"I sometimes feel like. I'm taking the week before Christmas off and then not returning to the office until after New Years."

The thought of having Harry to herself, appealed to her. It was rare that Harry had that much time off from work, let alone a day.

"I'll see you when you get home," Ginny whispered.

"Alright, I love you."

"I love you too."

Ginny picked up floo powder and in a puff of green smoke she was gone. Harry then flooed back to work, determined to get the paperwork done so he could leave work early.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sunday lunch at the Burrow was the highlight of Molly's week. She loved having her family around her and seeing them weekly, sometimes more. Those who missed Sunday lunch and didn't have a reasonable excuse faced the wrath of one Molly Weasley. With the family growing, she knew that Arthur would need to make an addition on to the table and add more chairs.

Today, everyone was in attendance. Angelina had parked herself in one of the armchairs in the sitting room until lunch was served. The grandchildren were upstairs, playing in what was once Ginny's bedroom, now grandchild central. Toys littered the floor, play tents were housed in the corner, and the bookshelf sat along the only free wall was crammed full of children's books.

Molly peeked into the sitting room, smiling softly at Ginny and Angelina.

Ginny had parked herself on the couch, propping her feet up on a stool hastily supplied by Harry. Angelina was approaching her due date and Ginny had a little ways to go.

"Shanti said that he could come at any time. We just need to be patient," She heard Angelina explain to Ginny when the redhead asked when she was due again.

Fleur and Audrey were helping Molly in the kitchen, while Hermione volunteered to supervise the kids upstairs.

"We're ready to eat," she called when she sat the roast in the middle of the table.

The two pregnant women entered the kitchen first, followed by their husbands. Fleur and Audrey headed upstairs to help with the children and Arthur, Bill, George, Charlie, Percy, and Ron came in the dining room just as they were coming down the stairs.

Like any other Sunday, lunch was a noisy affair with all the little ones and the different couples. Molly quietly watched her family before meeting eyes with Arthur from across the table.

The women were still discussing Angelina's baby shower they had thrown for her last month and were discussing about reusing the decorations for Ginny's.

As the women moved to the sitting room to join the men, Ginny approached the Christmas tree, Molly had Arthur put up last week. Over the week when one of the grandchildren was there, they would help Molly decorate the tree. Most of the ornaments were handmade, but they were more precious to Molly than anything.

Ginny's gaze landed on the ornament that Fred had made, in a shape of a beater's bat. It had taken George four years to pick up the beater's bat again. Ginny could never thank Angelina enough for what she did for George. The two women were in the same boat, helping their significant other through the trauma that followed war.

Suddenly, Ginny felt arms wrapping around her waist and she leaned back against Harry's shoulder.

"What are you thinking about my love?"

Ginny smiled up at him and replied, "Nothing in particular."

Later, after everyone had gone home, with only Harry and Ginny remaining at Molly's request, Ginny and Molly were sitting in the living room, talking while Harry and Arthur were in the shed, looking at something that Arthur had made.

Harry and Arthur had come in the sitting to get Molly and Ginny, when Ginny suddenly exclaimed "Oh!"

"Ginny, dear, what's the matter?" Molly asked.

"I felt like something was crawling along my stomach," Ginny replied, looking at her baby bump.

Molly was out of her seat like a shot and was beside Ginny in a flash. Her hand was instantly placed on the bump which held one of her newest grandchild.

"Ginny, that's baby kicking."

"Really?" She looked up and met eyes with Harry, whom looked frozen on the spot.

Molly bent over the little bump and said in motherly voice, "Hello my precious grandchild, this is Grandmum."

Harry, finally unfroze himself and approached his wife. Once he was beside her, Ginny picked up his hand and placed it on the side. Harry felt a little kick against his hand.

"Wow, its active now."

Arthur came up behind Molly, placing her hands on her shoulder. "Ginny, I knew it's early, but have a baby gift I want to do ahead and give you and Harry," the proud grandfather explained.

With some help from Harry, Ginny got up and followed her parents out to the shed. Molly was smiling and trying to keep back tears.

After pulling on coats, hats, and gloves, they all headed out to the shed. Arthur opened the door, when they approached it and motioned for Ginny and Molly to go on in.

"I've been working on this since we found out you were pregnant," Arthur stated, and he pulled off the sheet and revealed a beautiful wooden rocking chair.

"Dad, it's beautiful." Ginny circled the rocking chair, already picturing herself sitting in it rocking her baby. The chair could go in the corner in the room next door to her and Harry's bedroom next to the window.

Ginny looked up Harry, who was watching her closely. "What do you think about turning the room next to ours on the left hand side when you come up the stairs, the nursery?"

Harry smiled at her, already picturing the same thing as Ginny. "Whatever you want," he replied, not missing Arthur's thumbs up.

Ginny turned to her father, teary eyed. "Thank you, Dad." She, then, as well as she could pregnant, embraced her father in living hug.

"You're welcome. I wanted this baby to have something that I made just like the others."

Molly smiled as she watched Ginny, Harry, and Arthur discussing ways to get it to Harry and Ginny's house.

She thought to herself, "Oh little one, you have a lot of love waiting for you."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Christmas came and went, and News Years was past. 2004 was looking to be a great year, so far. Ginny spend more time close to home, much to Harry's relief. Because Ginny's due date was late March, Eleanor recommended beginning maturity leave in late February.

Ginny spent her days cleaning house and preparing the room, she decided to use as the nursery ready for use. She decided to wait to find out what they were having first before choosing paint color.

They would find out the gender next week, which Ginny and Harry were both equally excited on. Both were impatient and wanted the family to cash in on the bets. Since Ginny had announced her pregnancy, the family was placing bets on gender. Team Baby Potter is a boy was a little bit larger than Baby Potter is a girl.

Team members had changed sides and this time, there was no going back.

Angelina was now, four days overdue and ready to have her baby.

It was no surprise to Ginny when she was awoken at four the morning the day they would find out the gender to Molly's Patronus.

"Get to St. Mungo's. Angelina is in labor!"

 **AN: Very sorry for the delay, I hit a road block in the middle of this chapter and then things came together. I had changed the plot for this chapter twice, so now, Baby Weasley will be born in the next chapter. Do I need to tell you what the baby's name is going to be? Of course not, because Baby Fred will be born in the next chapter and Harry and Ginny find out what their baby is. And…. Is another Weasley announcing another pregnancy? Find out.**


	6. Go Forth and Multiply

**Go Forth and Multiply**

St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries was quiet for the first time in the six hours since the Weasleys ascended upon the magical hospital. Molly and Arthur were the first to arrive with the others arriving over the first hour with sleeping children in tow. Ron and Hermione were the last to arrive at hour two.

A blanket was spread on the floor, in the corner of the waiting room that the Weasleys occupied, and this was where the sleeping children were found. Fleur and Audrey were sitting close by with Bill and Percy on the other end of the waiting room, sprawled out on a loveseat, trying to sleep.

George had only appeared once in the last six hours and that was only long enough to tell the family that this was it…..Baby Weasley was on the way and will be here sometime today.

Molly had brought her knitting basket with her and was busy knitting her Christmas jumper for Christmas 2004. With the family growing as much as it was, Molly began knitting her jumpers in the beginning of the following year. The schedule allowed for breaks to get more wool, to break for another knitting project like knitting a jumper for an incoming grandchild, and for Molly to spend the month of December wrapping the jumpers in their packages.

Arthur had settled in a chair next to Molly, Little Dominique in his lap fast asleep. Molly knew he was asleep due to Arthur's soft snores.

Hermione had brought some work with her and it kept her busy for the first four hours. Now was she was reading some of her reports and making improvements on them. Ron had sprawled out on the remaining loveseat, making Harry stretch his feet over on a side table. Ginny was unable to sleep, keyed up from the excitement. She sat in the chair next to Harry, softly playing with his hair.

It had amazement Hermione that Harry would remain asleep while Ginny would play with his hair, rub his neck, or stroke his side. Even when they started dating and Harry would fall asleep on the couch in the common room, Ginny did play with his hair, rub his head or his neck or other parts of his body she was able to reach. Harry slept through it was what was so amazing to Hermione.

Harry had admitted to Ron he knew what Ginny was doing a week after she had started rubbing on Harry while he was asleep. It relaxed him, which was why he never said anything.

No one had seen George in two hours. He had come out, needing some advice from Arthur. The labor wasn't progressing as well as the healers though, and had said that it could be a while before the baby was here. Meaning that this could be a longer labor and delivery then the healer anticipated.

This news wasn't good for Angelina.

Arthur took him out of the waiting room and they headed to the small garden in the middle of the magical hospital. It was the only outside space besides the storefront that was the entrance to the hospital. They were gone for a half hour and then Arthur returned to the waiting room and Bill took a turn to share some advice with her younger brother.

"I wonder what's going on," Molly pondered out loud, her voice a little above a whisper. But those who were sleeping never woke up.

Ginny was the only one who was really awake and not watching children.

"I'm sure they would come and tell us something, Mum. George knows that you would want to know. We've done this before and I'm positive that this one and little Peanut isn't going to be the last of any grandchildren for you and Dad."

Molly nodded, knowing her daughter was right. She knew what to expect. Unlike when they sat in the same waiting room, awaiting the arrival of Victoire.

"Peanut?" Molly asked.

"It's a name I started calling it. I can't keep calling the baby It." Then Ginny realized what they were going to do that day. "Oh my, today was the day we would find out what the baby is."

This news perked Molly up really quickly. "Really?"

Audrey was the only one who decided to find out what the baby was. She had invited Molly to the appointment during which, she found out the gender. It wasn't until Molly was born that the family learned the baby's name. Percy told his mother by handing her the little baby and asking, "How does it feel to be holding your namesake?"

As expected, Molly burst into tears.

"I guess, we'll have to reschedule," Ginny whispered. Shanti was busy bringing her niece or nephew into the world. Maybe later today, they could do the test in which they would find out if Baby Potter is a boy or a girl.

"Have you thought of names?" Molly inquired. She was trying to make conversation.

"If it's a girl, I was thinking about Lily."

Ginny's statement made Molly become teary eyed. She knew Lily Potter, having met her at St. Mungo's a few times when she was working as a healer. She wished that she had gotten to know her better. She could imagine Harry's reaction.

"Does Harry know?" she asked, quietly.

"No." Ginny shook her head and looked down at her snoozing husband. Harry had moved to a better position an hour ago, using his wand to expand one of the chairs in the waiting room to allow him to sprawl out. His head was right beside her thigh. "We haven't really thought of it. We're waiting to find out the gender before we really began to make preparations."

But little did Ginny know, that they would find out the gender later that day.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

At nine the next morning, there was still no baby. Shanti said that Angelina was close and that it would be another two hours at the least. Because no one wanted to eat anything from the cafeteria, Harry and Hermione volunteered to adventure into London and get breakfast for everyone.

"There's a café down the street. Dad and I went there for breakfast a few times and it's pretty good."

"Alright," Harry agreed. He and Hermione walked down to the small café and Hermione got in line while Harry waited for her. This was the café and coffee shop that was the family favorite. Considering the amount of time they had spent in waiting rooms at St. Mungo's, the small café was a frequent stop for the various family members coming and going.

It had gotten to where everyone knew the menu.

"Harry, why don't you go the bakery and get some pastries," Hermione directed.

Harry nodded, telling her he heard and walked across the street to the small bakery. He got an assortment of scones, croissants, and other breakfast pastries he figured the family would like. Having sat in the waiting room with the family, Harry knew the family likes and dislikes.

Hermione joined him with two bags of food, having gotten it buffet style.

"Would Ginny want juice or tea?" she asked.

"Tea, Shanti said that it was fine for her to have a cup or two of tea."

Hermione placed the tea order while Harry collected the orange juice. It didn't take long as the shop wasn't busy and soon Harry and Hermione were heading back to the hospital. They made small talk on the way back to the hospital and walked quickly as they could with the carriers of tea and bags of food.

Upon reaching the entrance to the hospital, they met Charlie, who looked rough as if he had been up all night and a cup of tea in his hand.

"Need help?" he asked, taking the top tea tray from Hermione carefully.

"Thanks Charlie, just get here?"

"Yeah, I stopped at the Burrow and dropped off my stuff and came here."

Shanti passed them on the way to the waiting room.

"We're getting closer," she said in a sing along voice. "Harry, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure." He handed the bags to Charlie, saving the one with Ginny's breakfast. "Make sure my wife gets this," he ordered, "and the tea." He turned to the healer and followed her to a quiet corner of the corridor.

"Tell Ginny that we'll still do the test to find out the gender today. Meet me at the office about two. If she wants to bring Molly with her, that's fine."

"Alright, I'll tell her." They went separate ways, Harry to the waiting room and Shanti went back to labor and delivery.

Harry sat down in the chair beside Ginny and collected his breakfast and tea. He leaned over and whispered, "Shanti said that she'll go the test to find out the gender this afternoon at two."

Ginny paused in taking a drink of her tea and nodded. "Okay." Looking over at her mother, she got up and walked over to where Molly was sitting beside Arthur. Molly looked up when Ginny approached.

Harry watched her whisper something in Molly's ear and his mother in law smiled and nodded.

Ginny came back and sat down beside, digging into her breakfast.

Now if Baby Weasley made his or her entrance into the world, everything will be fine.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

It was before noon when George burst into the waiting room. "It's a boy!" he called.

The Weasleys all jumped at once, shouting out congratulations. Molly was the first one to George and gave her son a bone crushing hug.

"How much does he weigh?" Arthur asked.

"8 pounds, 9 ounces. Angelina did great, she' fine."

Molly looked up at her son and asked the question that was burning on everyone's mind. "What's my new grandbaby's name?"

George paused for a second and finally answered, "Fred. Fred Gideon Weasley."

This announcement brought tears, not just to Molly, but Arthur as well. George had named his son after his brother. So this baby was Fred Gideon Weasley the second.

Everyone took a turn to hug George before he took Molly and Arthur back to meet the newest addition. George paused at his sister, noticing she was wiping her eyes.

"Hormones?" he asked, hesitantly.

"I'm just thinking of what Fred would think," Ginny replied. She embraced her brother in a loving hug. When they broke apart, George caught eyes with Harry.

"You're next. Are you ready for this?" George asked.

"Not really," Harry answered, honestly.

"You're not really," George said, honestly. "But you don't have that much more to go now."

"Three months," Harry answered, promptly.

"Are you counting?" George chuckled.

"No." Harry glanced at her mother in law, noticing she was itching to see her newest grandchild. She was watching George tensely, fighting not to say anything. "You better go. Molly looks like she might just leave without."

George followed Harry's gaze. "You're right." Approaching his parents, he said, "Alright, I'm coming."

Harry smiled, watching George leave with his parents. Turning to his wife, he smiled as she was talking with Audrey and Fleur. It was then when Harry realized in three months time, they would be here, for the arrival of his son or daughter.

Were they ready? Was _he_ ready?

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Baby Fred was passed from family member to family member, beginning with Molly, was passed along until he reached Harry. Ginny smiled, watching her husband hold the baby, gently rocking him. This move was one of Teddy's favorites when he was a baby. She noticed that Molly was watching Harry with the baby closely, and then turning to Arthur and her smile got bigger, if that was possible.

Turning back to her husband, she noticed a small smile gracing his face as he rocked the baby gently in his arms.

"Oh Peanut, you're going to have a wonderful father."

Harry handed Fred back to his father and leaned back against the wall. Ginny walked over towards him and he wrapped an arm around her, bringing her closer to him. He kissed her forehead. She felt his hand on her side. The baby kicked his hand.

"What is your guess on what the baby is?" he whispered.

"Boy," Ginny replied.

Harry leaned over and whispered in her ear, "I was thinking a girl. But I would be happy with a boy."

Ginny smiled, happy that in an hour they would know what Baby Potter is.

The family left in groups, leaving just Harry, Ginny, Molly, and Arthur remaining. They decided to go to give Angelina and George time alone with the baby.

"Ready to find out what this baby is?" Shanti asked Ginny when they went out in the hall.

"Yes." Turning to Molly, she asked, "Want to come Mum?"

Molly was speechless for a moment and smiled. "I would love to."

Arthur said he'd wait for her before he went home, knowing that this was Molly's moment. While she wasn't so sure about Muggles and their equipment, nothing stopped her from getting a peak at an incoming grandchild. She was fascinated with the image of the baby, almost like Arthur and anything Muggle.

Shanti met them outside of her office and opened the door. She led them to the room where she directed Ginny to the table and Molly moved to stand beside her daughter.

"This is exciting," Shanti said, starting up the machine.

"It is," Molly agreed.

The machine was on and ready. Ginny had laid back on the propped up table and had pulled up her shirt just enough for Shanti to do the scan.

"Ready?" Shanti asked.

"Ready," Ginny answered.

The wand was pressed against Ginny's skin. Shanti moved around, trying to get a better image to see.

Molly gasped when suddenly the image of the baby appeared on the screen.

"There's the head."

The sound of the baby's heartbeat was next and Shanti nodded approvingly. "Heart sounds good. Nice and healthy."

They had seen the baby's hands, at which Molly said, "It's like it's waving at us."

Shanti chuckled. That was the usual response from grandmothers who accompanied the expectant mother to this appointment.

"Alright, now little one, let's see what you are," Shanti said, moving the wand over just a little.

Four sets of eyes watched the screen as the baby complied with what Shanti was doing.

"And it's a boy!"

"It's a boy!" Harry and Ginny said in unison.

"A boy," Molly said softly.

"It's plain as day, right here." Shanti pointed to where the little boy parts were.

"Now we can plan the nursery," Ginny announced. Harry smiled at her.

They were going to have a son!

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Later that night, Harry laid in bed, thinking about the day's events. Baby Fred was born, George and Angelina became parents and they found out what their baby was.

A son, he was going to have a son!

He wanted to pinch himself to make sure this wasn't a dream. They were going to tell the family on Sunday at lunch, all for the sake of seeing everyone's reaction at the same time. Also, they didn't have to repeat themselves.

Turning to Ginny he saw that she was asleep. The further in her pregnancy, they got, the more difficult Ginny found it to sleep. It was more about positioning, than actually sleeping. She started wearing Harry's old t-shirts to bed. Tonight she wore his Quidditch captain shirt. It was a surprise to Harry, it still fit him. On Ginny it was a little longer, but Ginny had always worn Harry's old shirts, even in Hogwarts. Harry didn't mind because when she returned it, it smelled like her.

Ron thought he was crazy for letting Ginny "borrow" his shirts. At least, she returned them.

While Ginny was able to sleep, Harry wasn't. The "what ifs" kept him awake.

What if something happened during delivery? What if the baby couldn't stop crying? What if something happened to him and he wasn't able to see his son grow up?

What if he wasn't a good father?

That last one was on his mind a lot. He never really knew his own father, he knew Sirius for only a short time and Remus, he knew for only a few more years than Sirius. Arthur was his best example of what a good father is. His uncle should be an example of what not to do.

Knowing he wasn't going to get so sleep soon, Harry got up from the bed, careful not to disturb Ginny, and headed down to the kitchen. He flipped the light and pushed his glasses up on his nose and started to make himself a cup of tea. With magic it didn't take long for him to have a cup of tea.

He leaned against the counter, tea cup in hand, he thought of a conversation he had with George and Ron upstairs in the flat above the joke shop, not long ago. It was right after Harry and Ginny announced she was pregnant.

 _Flashback_

" _Are you alright?" George asked, sympathetically._

 _Harry looked around, noticing that Ron had left for a moment. He heard the toilet down the hall flush, telling him Ron had gone to the bathroom. "Are you talking to me?"_

" _No, I'm talking to a ghost," George replied, sarcastically. "Are you okay?"_

 _Harry thought for a second, taking an inventory of himself. "Yeah, I think so." He picked up a cheese curl and popped it in his mouth._

 _George shook his head, snorting. "No you're not. You feel like you're spinning madly out of control and you don't know where to go from here, what to say, what to do, because you've realized that your life is changing so fast that you feel like you can't keep up."_

 _Ron returned with some Muggle paper plates. "Here are some plates," he said, laying them down at the three places on the table._

 _George glanced at his brother in law. "I know how you feel. I felt the same way after Angie told me she was pregnant. I still feel that way."_

 _Harry looked between his two brothers in law, leaning back in his chair. "I'm happy and yet I'm absolutely terrified." George had placed a platter of sandwiches in the middle of the table._

 _Harry picked up on and tore off the crust._

" _Alright mate, I've known you since we were eleven. What's really bothering you?"_

 _Harry sighed before answering. "I'm not ready to be a father. I don't even know what one is supposed to do," he admitted. "The only fathers I've ever been around were my uncle," Ron and George glared at the mention of Harry's uncle. "And Arthur."_

" _You've practically raised Teddy. Why can't you do what you did with him?" Ron suggested, taking a bite of his sandwich._

 _Harry pushed a slice of pickle around with his index finger, before picking it up and eating it. Swallowing, he answered, "Teddy is different. He lives with Andromeda and I mainly do all the fun stuff and not really much of the 'Dad' stuff."_

" _Dad said you're never really ready. For any of it. He admitted this to me before I married Hermione. Said that he wasn't ready when he and Mum got married. He wasn't ready when any of us came along. It was more a ready or not," Ron said, unexpectedly._

 _There was a slight pause before George added, "Dad told me the same thing before Angelina and I married."_

" _I must have missed this or I've forgotten it," Harry interjected. He remembered Arthur and him talking a lot before him and Ginny got married. He had advised Harry to never add fuel to the fire when Ginny got her temper ignited. The one thing she unfortunately inherited from Molly besides her brown eyes._

 _Ron fixed Harry with look, one that he had used for years, mainly with Hermione and Harry. One that said 'Are you sure?'_

" _Are you really okay with everything?"_

" _Yeah, just scared that I'm going to screw up as a Dad and mess the poor kid up!" Harry exclaimed._

" _Ginny isn't going to let you," George assured him. "Besides, she's in the same boat you are."_

Making a decision, he stepped into the scullery and sat down on the bench. He slipped on his socks and boots and then his coat. He opened the back door and stepped out, closing the door behind him.

The car was parked in the driveway, reminding Harry he needed to clean out the garage so he could park the car in the garage. He walked on towards the end of the driveway and began the walk to the village square.

It was Ginny, who found the house. They had only lived there for close to a year, and Harry loved it. He felt like he was home when he first seen the house, Ginny had found and the fact it was in Godric's Hollow, wasn't an issue.

He passed the house his parents lived in, now a memorial for the wizarding world. There was a plague, like the one that was at Hogwarts on the fence.

While he didn't live on the same street as his parent's house, he somehow walked past when he went to the cemetery. It was the long way, which was the route he took if he needed to think. He went to his parent's gave when he needed to think, get away for a moment. He talked to his parent's gave while he was there.

The mid January snow crunched under his feet as he walked the now familiar pathway to the kissing gate and to his parent's grave. He sat down on the wooden bench and glanced at his father's side of the headstone.

"I don't know how to be a dad. Would I be a good one?" He pondered out. "Did you feel this way, Dad? That you had no clue what to do? I wish I could talk to you." Harry paused, suddenly feeling a prickling behind his eyes. Were his eyes watering because of the cold wind?

"I don't know what to do," he whispered. He wiped his eyes and looked up to the dark sky. He wondered, not for the first time, if his parents were proud of him.

"I guess the only thing I could do is try my best and hope to God, I don't mess up."

Then Harry realized something. He hadn't shared the good news yet. They hadn't told the family yet, deciding to tell them all together on Sunday. Ginny wanted to do something special to announce that the baby was a boy. Molly only told Arthur and had begun secretly knitting blue jumpers, socks, and mittens.

Harry looked down at his parents' headstone. "I'm having a son." He couldn't help but smile when he thought of having a son. Even thought he had been thinking of a little girl with red hair and freckles, now he was picturing a little boy with his raven black hair or Ginny's red hair, hopefully not as messy as his.

He suddenly imagined himself teaching his son how to fly a broom, about Quidditch, and playing Quidditch, going to Quidditch matches. He imagined himself doing all things he did with Teddy.

Ron was right. He could take his experience with Teddy and apply it to being a father to his son. Only this time, there was no Andromeda he could give him back to. This would be his child.

"I still want to pinch myself to make sure this isn't a dream." Harry paused for a second, collecting his thoughts. "All I ever wanted was a family and here I am," his voice trailed off, swallowing thickly past the sudden lump in his throat.

"I'm getting my wish," he whispered.

The wind grew colder, making Harry shiver. He pulled his coat tighter around himself.

"I better go. It's getting late and Ginny might notice I'm gone."

Harry got up from the bench and began to walk towards the kissing gate. He walked a few steps before turning around.

"I love you," he said to the headstone. "I love you both."

Turning around, he walked back to the kissing gate and down the brick pathway to the village square. He walked down the road that took him back home, deciding to down the back alley which was more of a shortcut. Harry discovered it one day when he was exploring the village not long after he and Ginny moved to Godric's Hollow.

He opened the back gate and crossed the snow covered ground to the back door. He opened it quietly and shut it behind him. He slipped off his boots and coat before heading back upstairs. He stopped at the doorway to the kitchen from the scullery, at the sight of his wife sitting at the kitchen table.

"Harry James Potter, where have you been?" Ginny shrieked.

"I'm sorry if I scared you." Harry made himself another cup of tea and joined his wife at the table.

"I couldn't sleep," he explained. "So I went to see Mum and Dad." Harry took a drink of his tea and then set the cup down on the table. He kept his eyes on his tea cup.

"I'm scared that I'm going to be a terrible father."

Ginny reached over and squeezed Harry's hand.

"I'm scared of making a mistake. I never had a good example of a good father. Well, other than your Dad."

Ginny got up from her chair and crossed the table to her husband. She sat down in Harry's lap, a little difficult with her stomach.

"Sweetie, you're going to be an amazing father. I've seen you with our nieces and godson. You're good with the girls and Teddy. They love being with you, Favorite Uncle." Ginny smiled softly, running her fingers through his hair.

Harry cracked a smile, if for a moment.

"I'm scared that I'm not going to be a good mother," Ginny admitted. "Mum set the bar high." She swallowed thickly. "Very high."

This piece of information, made Harry feel better. "At least I'm not alone in feeling scared about becoming parents."

Ginny kissed the side of Harry's forehead. Harry looked down at his wife and they both smiled softly.

"We'll learn together, but I think we'll be fine."

They sat in silence together with the only sound in the house was the ticking of the clocks in the house. Harry yawned loudly, breaking the silence.

Ginny patted Harry's shoulder, getting up from his lap and taking his hand in hers. "Come on, let's go to bed."

Harry followed Ginny upstairs and back to bed. They climbed in on their side of the beds. Harry waited until Harry had settled before snuggling up behind her and wrapped an arm around her. This time he fell asleep in minutes his head hit the pillow.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

If you asked Molly Weasley, what her favorite day of the week was, she would answer "Sunday". And if asked why, she would explain that, Sunday was when her family gathered around the dinner table at the Burrow and they would share a meal together. It was during these dinners that announcements were made, whether they are about engagements, a new baby on the way, or if it was work related. Molly enjoyed having her family around her. She enjoyed catching up with her children and even though some of them may stop by the Burrow during the week, or invite Molly and Arthur over for a meal, she took any chance she got to spend time with her children and now, grandchildren.

Molly had just checked on the pork shoulder, she had in the oven when she heard the floo flare in the sitting room.

"Mum?" she heard her daughter call.

"In the kitchen, dear," she called back.

Ginny entered the kitchen, a minute later, carrying a plate with what appeared to be a white cake.

"Is that the cake you made to reveal the baby's gender?" Molly asked, pointing to the cake with a knife she was using to cut some carrots.

"Yes," Ginny answered, setting the plate down and taking the cling wrap of the plate.

Molly shooed Ginny to the sitting room to sit down. Anyone that was pregnant wasn't obligated to help in the kitchen. If they wanted to help, Molly gave them a job that they could do sitting down.

Ginny sat down in an armchair, propping her feet up on a foot stool. She heard footsteps on the stairs and soon Dominique entered the sitting room. Seeing her aunt, she smiled.

"Aunt Ginny!" the little girl exclaimed and climbed up in the chair beside her aunt and gave her a side hug. "When is the baby coming?" she asked.

"A little while longer, little one," Ginny answered.

Last week, little Molly had asked how did the baby get inside of Aunt Ginny. Percy's face flushed a deep red and before he could apologize, Ginny explained that the baby got inside of her with the help of a spell. This satisfied the little girl and she went on eating.

There were no other questions and Harry took them all outside to play in the snow. Ginny could still see the three snowmen that they had made last week. Harry must have charmed them so they wouldn't melt.

"Where's Uncle Harry?"

The floo flared and Harry came tumbling out of the floo as if he had heard his name. He stabled himself with the help of an armchair Molly had placed near the floo. He was the reason why Molly had that chair there.

He smiled at seeing Ginny sitting in the chair with Dominique.

"Uncle Harry!" she exclaimed, launching herself towards Harry.

"Hey Munchkin," Harry greeted as he swung the little girl into his arms. She was the shyest of the three girls and Harry made sure to give her some extra attention.

Soon, the rest of the family arrived, even Angelina and George with baby Fred to everyone's surprise.

"What are you doing here?" Molly asked as she scooped her newest grandbaby in her arms.

"Well, Bill asked if we're coming because he said we would want to hear some news," George explained.

All eyes went to Bill and Fleur. It was so quiet in the kitchen, a pen could drop and everyone would hear it.

Bill looked down at his wife who looked at her daughters.

"Dominique, do you want to share the news with the family?" she asked her daughter.

Dominique answered by saying "I'm going to be a big sister."

Molly gasped, covering her mouth before turning to her eldest child. Her eyes scanned Fleur and noticed something different.

"Are you pregnant?" she asked.

Fleur smiled and replied, "I'm due in September."

As she had done with every announcement of a new grandbaby, Molly shrieked and then hugged Bill and Fleur. Congratulations were exchanged and comments about "is there something in the water around here?" were said.

Soon, everyone was settled at the table, enjoying the meal Molly had prepared.

"Harry and Ginny will be revealing the baby's gender after lunch," Molly announced half way through the meal.

With this news, the family picked up speed. Ginny had never seen a group of people eat so fast, and she lived with Ron. Soon, everyone was ready for dessert.

"Is everyone ready?" Ginny asked, getting up.

"I got it, babe," Harry said, getting up and getting the cake.

Everyone noticed that on the top of the cake said, "it's a…"

"Come on, cut into the cake already!" Ron called from the end of the table, earning a whack from Hermione.

"Ready?" Ginny asked, one more time.

As Ginny picked up the knife, she looked up at Harry beside her. He wrapped his right arm around her, so he could help her cut the cake. As the knife made its way down to the cake, the family began to chant, either "it's a boy" or "it's a girl." Molly and Arthur just smiled at each other, knowingly and then turned back to the cake. They were to act surprised with the rest of the family.

Ginny cut into the cake and once again, silence ascended onto the kitchen. As Harry and Ginny cut a piece out, they paused before pulling it out and placing it on the plate.

It took only a minute for it to register that the color of the cake was blue. The family went crazy, those who were thinking the baby was a boy was collecting their money.

"I KNEW IT! OI CHARLIE, COUGH IT UP MY BROTHER!" Ron shouted.

"One more boy and the grandchildren would be even," Audrey noted.

Molly smiled and hugged Ginny and Harry, crying happily. Arthur was smiling so big, his cheeks were straining.

After the bets were paid, everyone took turns hugging and congratulating Harry and Ginny. The family settled after a while for dessert, talking everything baby.

"Ron, could you come over next weekend and help me set up the nursery?" Harry asked, as he and Ron began to clear the table when dessert was over.

"Yeah, Mate. I would be happy too," Ron said with a smile. He then tackled Harry in a brotherly hug. Harry returned it and then when they broke apart, they joined some of the family in the sitting room.

Ginny peeked in a little while later and the three girls were playing with Harry in the floor. They would climb on his back as Harry pretended to be a horse. The laughter of the three girls and Harry brought a smile to her face.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around. Hermione was standing behind her, watching Harry play with the kids.

"He's going to make a wonderful father," Hermione stated.

Ginny smiled, watching as the girls got out the building blocks and asked Harry to help them build a tower. "Yes, he will."

 **I've been working on this fic for a year now. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorite, and/or followed this fic. Not much longer to go now. I hope you have enjoyed reading this fic as I had writing it. I'm thinking of writing a story about Albus and Lily's pregnancies and births. What do you think? Let me know.**


	7. Preparing for Baby

**Preparing for Baby**

Harry looked at his wife out of the corner of his eyes. Ginny had started crying just when Edward proposed to Elinor. She had just finished reading the book _Sense and Sensibility_ and when Hermione told her that there was a movie, she sent Harry to find it. Harry came back an hour later with the DVD. He had planned on renting it, but when the rental store was out of their copies, Harry went to a video store and bought the DVD. There was no way he was going to return home empty handed. He would likely be hexed.

"That was….." Ginny trailed off as she sniffled. "That was beautiful."

Wordlessly Harry handed Ginny the box of tissues and cleaned up the popcorn, taking the bowl back to the kitchen. He rinsed the bowl out before leaving it in the sink.

He returned to the family room and sat down on the couch. There were paint samples sitting on the coffee table. Ginny had picked some up at a paint store in Diagon Alley a few days ago. Somehow, she managed to go into Diagon Alley without being recognized. She had even stopped by a sandwich shop and got herself and Harry some lunch and took it to him at the Ministry.

"Thanks for getting me the movie," Ginny said, kissing the underside of his jaw.

"You're welcome. I just want to make you happy."

Ginny snuggled up against her husband, smiling as Harry wrapped his arm around her. He placed his hand on the side of the bulge and felt little Peanut, as the baby was called, kick.

This was her favorite time of the day, when he it was just her and Harry and no outside world. Sunday evenings after they returned home from the Burrow was Ginny's favorite day of the week. It was a time when it was just her and Harry. They usually would watch some television or a movie, eat popcorn, and enjoy each others' company.

"What movie are we going to watch next?" Harry asked.

"I was thinking we'd watch a movie with Teddy," Ginny replied.

"Not _Ice Age_ again," Harry groaned. He had taken Teddy to the movie theater to see it and needless to say Teddy loved it. Harry had even bought Andromeda a DVD player for Christmas.

"You shouldn't have. No, really," Andromeda had said. Harry had set it up for her and a few days later, she wanted to curse him. She learned why Harry had gotten her a DVD player. So Teddy could watch movies at home and not just at Harry and Ginny's.

Ginny poked Harry's side, gently. "I was thinking _101 Dalmatians._ "

"Live action or the cartoon?"

"Huh?"

"There are a cartoon version from 1961 and a live action one from 1996," Harry explained.

"Could we do both?" Ginny suggested.

"We could."

Ginny turned her attention to the paint samples. She didn't want to do traditional blue and she wanted something that would grow with him.

"What do you think, honey?" Ginny asked, looking over the samples.

Harry looked over the samples, picking up the different shades of blue one. There was a red X through two of the colors. Ginny didn't want them and would mark them out with a marker. Harry laid the blue samples down and his eyes zoomed to a green one

"What about this?" Harry asked, picking up the green sample, pointing to one called back to nature.

"I like it," Ginny whispered. "I really like it."

Suddenly Harry got up from the couch and headed to his office. Hermione had found a picture of a stag and doe the year after he and Ginny got married. She had given it to Harry for his birthday that year. Ginny had found a stag and doe bookends and they along with the picture were in Harry's office at home.

"What is it?" Ginny called after him. When she didn't get a response, she followed Harry to his office.

"What do you think of having a stag of the wall?" Harry asked,

Ginny paused for a second before she realized what Harry was thinking of putting a stag on the wall of the baby's room. He wanted a way for his parents to be remembered. When they have a daughter, she will have a doe on her wall.

"I think it would be perfect."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry stifled a yawn behind his hand as he entered the joke shop. He stopped at the door, blinking. It looked like Valentine's Day had exploded.

"Oi, shut the door!" Verity shouted from the register.

"Sorry Verity," Harry murmured, closing the door behind him. The February wind was cold, so cold that would chill someone to the bone.

Harry made his way through the shop and up the stairs to the flat. George was ladling stew that Angelina had made that morning for lunch.

"Chicken stew?" Harry asked.

"Yes," George answered.

"Brilliant." Harry took off his coat, tossing it on the couch. Ron joined them in the kitchen area and sat down at the table.

"When did you get here?" Harry asked Ron.

"After I finished investigating that call we got from Knockturn Alley. It turned out to be nothing and the shop owner was taken to St. Mungo's for evaluation."

"Okay." Harry sat down at the table, laying his head down on the table top. "Would you cover for me if I said I was going home for the rest of the day?"

"Yeah," Ron replied. He took a roll from the basket and inhaled the scent of fresh baked bread. They smelled like the ones Molly made. "Why?"

"Because I feel like I could drop at any second," Harry answered.

"Is Ginny not sleeping much?" George inquired.

"No, she's not. She doesn't sleep, I don't sleep." Harry sat up when he heard the soft thump of the bowl being sat down on the table.

"What do you want me to tell Robards?" Ron asked.

"That I got a headache and needed to go home," Harry answered.

Ron nodded. This wasn't the first time he covered for Harry. "Okay."

"How much longer?"

"One more month," Harry said promptly. "Or three weeks and six days if you want to be exact. Not that I'm counting."

"Did Ginny go into work?" George asked.

"No, she didn't have any interviews to do or articles to write, so she was going to stay in and began cleaning out the room we are turning into the nursery."

"What's it like?" Ron asked, suddenly.

"What?"

"Ginny being pregnant, what's it like?"

"I'm not sure I should tell you," Harry mused. "It might make you not want to get Hermione pregnant."

George got choked on his lemonade. He glared at Harry and muttered "I didn't need that mental picture."

"She's weepy one second, ready to hex me the next. She's happy and her usual self another moment. She eats more than I've ever seen her eat. She's getting bigger, don't tell her I said that, but she's uncomfortable, the house is freezing because she is literally hot. But here lately she's been randy, more than earlier in her pregnancy."

"I didn't need to know that," George announced.

"Does it bother you that I shag your sister?" Harry asked, grinning.

"Do you have to say it like that?"

"Where do you think the baby she's carrying came from?"

"I'm going to think that you found this child under a mulberry bush," Ron informed his brother in law.

Harry bit into his sandwich, listening quietly as Ron and George talked about an idea for Molly and Arthur. Their anniversary was coming up in April and Bill had brought up the idea of sending them on a trip somewhere. Of course the trip would occur after Baby Boy Potter made his arrival. Molly wouldn't dare to leave and miss the birth of her grandchild, especially her only daughter's baby.

At Ginny's last appointment, Shanti had began to discuss labor and delivery since Ginny was getting close to her due date by the time of the appointment, just two months or eight weeks away. Shanti had ended the conversation, asking if she or Harry had any questions. Ginny asked who was allowed in the delivery room besides Harry and Shanti had smiled and said that Molly could come back with them if she wished.

Audrey was the only woman in the family who had her mother present for the birth of their daughter Molly and Percy had told Harry when it was discussed at the following Sunday lunch, that it was helpful to have his mother in law there.

"I'll keep that in mind when you and Hermione have a child," Harry stated.

Ron and Hermione had been trying to have a baby, without success, for a year and a half. The family and Jane were all hopeful that one day, they'd have a child of their own.

"Um, Ron?" Harry pointed to the clock, signaling that it was time to head back to the Ministry.

"I'm going. I'll cover for you mate. Get some sleep and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thanks mate. Are you coming on Saturday?"

"Yeah, nine?"

"Yeah."

"Breakfast?" Ron asked.

"I'll think about it."

George chuckled at the antics the two men got up to when they were together. The kids loved their uncles and sometimes Harry dragged Ron into playing with the kids when they went outside. But Harry was the favorite uncle, with Ron coming in at a close second.

"I'll see you Sunday, George," Harry said when he got up to leave. He headed into the sitting room of the flat and flooed home.

He headed upstairs and went straight to bed, sleeping until Ginny woke him for dinner.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ginny looked around the baby store, feeling a bit overwhelmed. She and Harry decided to take advantage of one of Harry's rare days off and head into London and go baby shopping. She had picked out a dresser and a table at a normal furniture store. They were loaded in the back Arthur's car. He and Molly had come along to help. Molly to give Ginny some assistance in picking out what she needed and Arthur for the extra manpower as some of the things they were getting, Harry couldn't lift on his own.

Ron joined them and helped Harry and Arthur load the purchases into one of the now three vehicles.

"We don't need a crib," Ginny told her mother when she headed towards the crib display.

Molly realized it too and returned to her daughter.

Harry had found the one that was his in the ruins of his parent's home. He had fixed it up and painted it with the plan of his children sleeping in the crib. It was going to be a surprise for Ginny when the nursery was sat up. She thought that they would wait until later to buy a crib. She didn't know that Harry already had one.

Ginny had picked out a bassinet for the baby to sleep in and it was being loaded in Harry's car with the small decorations and other items Ginny had bought were being loaded in the back.

They soon finished up in the store, much to the men's relief. Harry and Ginny were getting some the big pieces while everyone can pick up the extras for the baby shower Hermione, Angelina, Audrey, and Fleur were planning for next week.

"Are you showing Ginny the crib when we get back to your place?" Ron asked, helping Harry load the car seat into the back seat.

"Yeah."

They caravanned back to Godric's Hollow and Ron and Harry began unloading the cars and carried everything that was heavy into the house and up the stairs.

Ginny parked herself on the couch and let Molly fret over her while the men put together the nursery.

The walls were painted a light gray with red accents. Ginny had changed her mind and went herself to look at paint samples. When she finally made her decision, she asked Harry for his opinion. He said that it would be nice and for her to pick what she wanted. Ron and Harry had painted the nursery the weekend before with Dean coming over as Harry had hired him to paint the stag on the wall.

Despite their rocky past, Dean had become a good friend to both Harry and Ginny. The past was the past and no one brought it up.

With some help from Arthur and Ron, Harry began to assemble the dresser, the changing table, and small table, Ginny had picked to place beside the rocking chair.

"Looks good, boys," Arthur commented, while picking up the trash from the assembly.

"Thanks," Harry said, his eyes not leaving the directions for the bassinet. Once the bassinet was together, he and Ron moved it to his and Ginny's bedroom.

"We won't have to buy another thing for the next child."

"You haven't had the first one and you're talking child number two!" Ron exclaimed.

"I grew up an only child," Harry reminded Ron. "I would at least want two. Ginny and I haven't set a limit."

When Ron and Harry returned to the nursery, they saw Arthur admiring the crib. Harry painted white, matching the furniture in the room.

"You did a good job on the crib," Arthur said.

"Thanks Arthur," Harry said, smiling.

They headed downstairs once they were done, joining Molly and Ginny in the sitting room.

"Molly can you help me with something?" Harry asked, before he sat down with his wife.

"Sure." Molly followed her son in law upstairs to the room that was becoming the nursery. Molly stopped at the door and gasped.

"Oh Harry, it's beautiful. She'll love it." She started to cry when she realized that they were reaching Baby Watch. The baby, who still didn't have a name, will be here before they knew it.

"I hope she does," Harry whispered. Picking up the sheets, he turned to his mother in law.

"Can you help me make the crib? I want to have it set up before I show Ginny."

Molly nodded, wiping her tears, and picked up the crib sheet. She helped Harry make the crib up and then hung the curtains.

"Oh, little one," she thought. "You'll be here soon. You got a lot of love waiting for you."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

After Arthur, Molly, and Ron left, Harry and Ginny sat down for a quick dinner of leftover pasta and bread. They talked about their plans for the weekend. The next weekend was Ginny's baby shower and she was looking forward to it as they were getting popular in the wizarding world. They were having the party at the Leaky Cauldron. Hannah was more than happy to let have the private room on the main floor and help cater the party.

Molly was making the cake in turn for letting Hannah cater the affair.

"Are you ready to see the nursery?" Harry asked Ginny.

Ginny nodded and held out her hand for Harry to help her up.

Harry had closed the door before he left the nursery, wanting to make it special for Ginny. They headed upstairs, slowly as Ginny was eight months pregnant. Shanti was pleased with her progress and her weight gain, assuring Ginny that things were going smoothly.

Stopping outside the door, Ginny looked at her husband, smiling. Harry moved to stand in front of her.

"Close your eyes," he directed.

She closed him and felt him take her hand in his. She felt him lead in her into the room, stopping near the doorway.

"Open them," Harry said.

She opened them and gasped.

"Oh, Harry. It's beautiful, I love it." Ginny let the tears flow. She sobbed quietly, looking around the room, admiring the stag. She sobbed more when she saw the crib.

"This was the crib I salvaged from my parent's house. I repaired it, sanded it, and painted it. Your Mum helped put it together."

Ginny walked over to her husband and cupped his face in her hands.

"I love it, I really love it. I can't wait for the baby to be born."

There was a pause and then Harry said, "We need to come up with a name don't we?"

"We do," Ginny agreed.

"Let's discuss it tonight when before we go to bed," Harry decided.

"Alright."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ginny sat in the bed with her knees drawled up as best as she can with her baby bump. She had the baby name book lying on her knees. Flipping through the pages of boys names, she made a list of boy names she liked. During dinner, they decided to make a list of the names they liked and then they would discuss them. Hopefully, Baby Potter would have a name.

The bathroom door opened and Harry stepped out, dressed in his pajama bottoms and T-shirt.

"Is that one of my shirts?" Harry asked, noticing his wife's attire.

"Yes," Ginny replied. She had started to wear some Harry's old T-shirts with her pajama bottoms as her pregnancy progressed.

Harry pushed back the duvet and climbed into the large King sized bed. It was an update to the Queen bed Harry had when Ginny moved in with him before they got married back when they lived in the Soho flat.

"Alright, names," Harry said.

"We just need a boy name," Ginny stated. "So I thought about, Colin."

"After Colin Creevey?" Harry asked. Ginny nodded. "Next."

"What about after you?" she asked.

"No," Harry replied, immediately. "We're not naming our son after me. Besides, if he got in trouble, I'd think I was too."

Ginny chuckled. "Alright, so no Harry Jr."

"Let's also eliminate any Slytherins, right off the top."

"Alright," Ginny agreed. They tossed Oliver back and forth until Harry was reminded of Oliver Wood. Henry was too close to Harry for Harry's comfort.

Ginny even read off some of the names she liked in the book they had bought and Harry didn't like one.

"Your turn," Ginny said, poking his side. Harry moved back away from her poking finger. He was extremely ticklish on his side.

"Mine is a first and middle name combo," Harry stated. "James Sirius."

"James Sirius," Ginny whispered. She played around with it in her head. She, then, to Harry's relief, nodded and smiled. "I like it."

"I thought this way I could honor Dad and Sirius."

"I think it's sweet," Ginny murmured.

With the name decided on, Ginny closed the book and laid it down on the nightstand. She would put it away in the morning.

"Are we all set?" Harry asked.

"Godparents," Ginny reminded him.

"Do you know who you want?" Harry inquired.

"Yes," Ginny said, without preamble.

"So do I."

"Are we both thinking the same thing?" Ginny asked.

"Let's find out." Harry turned on his side, facing his wife. "On the count of three, we say who we want for godparents. 1...2...3."

"Ron and Hermione," they said in unison. They both laughter, not the least bit surprised they both were thinking of the same two people.

"So that's settled, when do you want to tell them?" Ginny inquired, pushing back some stray hair.

"Maybe invite them over for dinner or something?" Harry suggested.

"I like the idea." Ginny was already thinking of what she could fix. The pork roast she had bought at the grocery store last week.

They made small talk before Ginny yawned and Harry said that they should go to sleep. They had a month left before the baby made his appearance, and they better be getting as much sleep as they can now.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry shut the oven door after checking on the roast. He was just checking on the potatoes when he heard the front door open. Just like at the Burrow, if the in laws were coming over to another's house, they let themselves in, although announcing their arrival, especially when they went to the Potters.

"We're here," Ron called.

Harry stepped out in the hall and watched as Ron helped Hermione out of her coat.

"Smells good, Harry," Hermione complimented.

Ginny came downstairs, dressed in a purple sweater and jeans. She greeted her brother first, before hugging Hermione.

"It's nice to get together just us, isn't it?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, it is," Ginny agreed and they headed into the sitting room. Harry had volunteered to cook instead of Ginny so she could sit down more. As she neared the end of her pregnancy, her ankles swelled more.

"I'll help you mate," Ron said, and followed Harry into the kitchen. Tonight was when Harry and Ginny were going to tell them that they had chosen them to be James's godparents.

At the family lunch last Sunday Harry and Ginny announced that they decided on a name. The one reaction that surprised them was Molly's. She hugged Harry tightly and whispered that she felt that James and Sirius would be proud that their namesake was being passed down.

"So how much longer is Ginny going to work?" Ron asked, helping Harry move the food to the table in the dining room off the kitchen.

"She's been on maternity leave now for a few weeks. Eleanor had let her off a few weeks earlier. Shanti had recommended that she take off earlier, especially since the weather this time of year is unpredictable and she's afraid that Ginny might get hurt slipping on ice or something."

"I can't blame her." Ron and his brothers were still, to this day, protective of Ginny. Percy, George, and Ron were still trying to make it up to her for the horrible job they did looking out for Ginny in her first year. With Bill and Charlie, they still felt it was their responsibility to look after their sister, even after all these years.

Especially with Ginny pregnant, their protectiveness went into overdrive. But no one had been protective of Ginny since she got pregnant then Harry.

Harry walked in the sitting room. "Dinner is ready." He walked over to the couch and helped Ginny stand up. She and Hermione walked to the bathroom and washed up while Harry and Ron set the table.

They were sitting down to dinner and made small talk, mostly about family things and whether or not Bill and Fleur's baby would be another girl or a boy. Harry and Ginny had kept the girls one night to give Bill and Fleur a break since Fleur had been suffering from severe morning sickness.

"This is really good," Hermione sighed. She hadn't had lunch and was hungry when she came to the Potter's for dinner.

"It is," Ron agreed.

Harry and Ginny kept sharing glances with each other. Like with the announcement of Ginny's pregnancy to the family, they wanted to do it at the right time. They kept waiting until dessert was served and Hermione noticed the looked between Harry and Ginny.

"What's going on?" She asked.

Ron looked between his wife, his sister, and best friend.

"Do you want to tell them?" Ginny asked, looking at her husband.

"Tell us what?" Hermione inquired.

Ginny came over and sat down beside Harry. They decided to sit across from each other instead of Harry and Ginny at the heads of the table and Ron and Hermione in the middle.

"Ginny and I." Harry paused and took Ginny's hand in his. "Well, we were wondering if you two would like to be James's godparents?"

There was a stunned silence and then Hermione burst into tears. This was beyond what Harry and Ginny thought they would react. Then Hermione turned to Ron and nodded.

Clearing his throat a few times, he replied with a lump in his throat, "We would be honored to be James's godparents."

Then they stood up and hugged each, with the girls hugging first and then Ron and Harry. Then they switched.

"I can't believe you would choose Ron and me," Hermione whispered to Harry while the brother and sister hugged.

"Ginny and I couldn't have picked anyone better. We both had you and Ron in mind when we were discussing it," Harry explained.

Hermione smiled up at the man she thought of as a brother. They had been through a lot since they met thirteen years ago. "Thank you."

"For what?" Harry asked.

"Letting us be a part of James's life. I know we would be seeing as we'll be his aunt and uncle. But being his godparents would give us a special relationship, like you have with Teddy."

Harry pulled Hermione in a hug, smiling over her head at Ginny.

"You're welcome."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Laughter filled the large private dining room at the Leaky Cauldron. The baby shower was in full swing. Molly was helping serve the food until she was shooed to a seat. Hermione had brought Jane with her for some extra hands. If Jane didn't go into dentistry, Hermione was sure she would go into party planning.

The decorating took place the night before to allow for the women in the family to spend Saturday morning with their families. The only thing Harry and Ginny really took the control over was the guest list. Unlike their wedding, the guest list was easy: family, close friends, and a few people from work.

Gwenog came over to where Ginny was sitting and down in the chair beside her. "You look good for someone who's close to their due date."

Ginny nodded. "Thank you. Three in a half weeks," she said, promptly.

Gwenog chuckled. "Counting are you?"

The conversation switched to Ginny telling Gwenog about the girl who would be filling in for her while she was on maternity leave.

"I have the option to take either six months off or a year off. I haven't talked to Harry about it, but I'm leaning towards the six month leave."

Raven, who had joined them mid conversation asked, "Does he prefer you to be home?"

Ginny shook her head. "I would still write some while I'm on leave, like my freelance stuff and maybe continue my Advice from a Former Professional Quidditch Player and maybe a few of my freelance articles for the paper. Maybe I could write about advice that first time Mums shouldn't listen to."

Raven chuckled. "Maybe you could. Have you talked to Eleanor?"

"Not yet."

The ladies moved on to the other tables, catching up with some of the girls they knew from the Quidditch world. Caroline, one of Ginny's former teammates, had commented on the dress Ginny was wearing.

"I found it at Debenhams," she had replied. The dress was a navy floral three quarter inch sleeve jersey wrap dress with a v-shaped neckline and side ruching. She had tried it on in the store and Harry had convinced her that she looked beautiful in it. She had also found a dress for her and Harry's Valentine's Day date.

Maisy, Harry's secretary, stepped in and dropped her present on the gift table. She approached Ginny and hugged the wife of her boss.

"You look like you're glowing," she told Ginny.

"Thank you for coming, get a plate and eat something," Ginny said, directing to the line.

"I think I will."

Ginny sat in the comfortable armchair Harry and Ron had brought to the Leaky Cauldron. She didn't want to make a fuss, but when Harry got something on his mind there was no stopping him. He and Ron both had the same idea and had gotten the one from their bedroom and brought it for Ginny to sit in.

Ginny had even mentioned that she would be the only one not sitting in the wooden chairs. Harry had returned with the rebuttal of she was the one who was eight months pregnant.

Grace came over and hugged Ginny in greeting. Katie and Oliver came in later and immediately greeted Ginny. Katie sat down in the chair beside Ginny while Oliver went off to find Harry and the other men.

"How was the baby moon? I heard that Harry took you on one."

Ginny smiled at the memory of the trip. "It was wonderful. He really surprised me. All he told me was to pack for the weekend and the new dress he bought and be ready by four. He drove us to London and we went to this hotel and stayed for the weekend. Of course, Sunday, we went to the Burrow for lunch and my sister in laws wanted to know what we did. My brothers, of course, grumbled that Harry had raised some standard."

Katie chuckled. "Have a good time?"

"We did." Ginny smiled as she remembered how it was to get away with Harry.

Katie and Ginny chatted for a while until she got up in search of Oliver.

Ginny was about to get up and get her something to eat when Harry came over with a plate with Ron following him with a drink.

"I could have gotten that!" Ginny exclaimed.

"I know you could," Harry soothed. "But I wanted to."

"Thank you, baby." She pulled Harry down to him and kissed him. Turning to her brother, she said "Thank you, Ron."

"You're welcome, Sis."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

One of the games that Hermione had decided on was called the guess the mother's measurement game. She explained the directions and handed Angelina and Fleur the rolls of ribbon to pass out.

Ginny stood beside her, watching the guest closely. Some of them eyed her carefully before cutting off the ribbon. Harry had already measured the correct ribbon that fit around Ginny's baby bump. Whoever was closest to it would win the game.

"Oi! I'm not that big," Ginny chuckled, as George jokingly kept wrapping the ribbon around his hand.

Gwenog, always competitive, watched everyone closely and then cut off her guess.

"Are you going to win Gwenog?" Caroline asked.

"I think so," she said, confidently.

When everyone had their ribbon to their desired length, Hermione brought out the ribbon that Harry had cut for her and every woman came up to see if theirs was the closest. By the time it was Gwenog's turn, they had their winner.

"I knew it!" Gwenog exclaimed much to the amusement to the other guests. Everyone laughed when Ginny looked at her brothers and said, "Which one of you thought I was bigger than this?"

Charlie, being the brave soul, stepped forward. He smiled at his sister, hoping she would forgive him quickly. She crocked her finger in a come here gesture, one that Harry knew all too well and when he approached her, she used Hermione's notebook and wacked him in the head.

"If I hadn't promised Harry I would leave the wand at home, I would have hexed you," she whispered.

Charlie nodded and bent down to said to the baby still inside of Ginny, "This is your Uncle Charlie. Do me a favor and come out soon. Your Mummy was nicer before she got pregnant."

That earned Charlie another whack. As he headed back to his seat, he passed Harry. He put a hand on his brother in law's shoulder. "You deserve an award for living with her for nine months."

"I got to go home with her at the end of this," Harry reminded him. When Ginny wasn't looking, Harry turned to Charlie and whispered, "I know I do."

Bill passed him and patted his shoulder, "I think when the baby is a couple of weeks old, and we'll come and take you out for a drink and leave Mum with Ginny."

Harry nodded, knowing what Bill was referring to. After Freddie was born, Bill took George out for a drink with the brother in laws. The stories the now veteran father had shared, made Harry nervous and Charlie declare he was never getting married and never having children. Ron just chugged more Firewhiskey, enough that Harry had to bring him home.

A few more games followed and then it was time to open presents. Harry and Ginny had purchased many of the big items such as the car seat, pram, sling, and many other items that Harry had to call Ron to bring his car to help get it all home.

The guests brought them small items, such as clothes, blankets, and many other items that had Ginny thinking they needed to get another dresser.

Ginny opened each gift slowly, so that Hermione could write down who give it to them and what.

The women all awed when Ginny pulled out a baby blanket handmade by Molly, as well as baby booties.

"Mum, this is beautiful," Ginny murmured, looking over the quilt.

"I've been working on it since I found out you were pregnant. I added the blue after we found out the baby was boy."

Molly had accompanied Ginny to another Ultrasound appointment. She stood there in awe of her newest incoming grandchild. She watched as the baby looked like it was waving at her. She smiled at the screen thinking how she couldn't wait for him to get here.

Hermione, to no one's surprise, had gotten James a start on books. Books about shapes, colors, numbers, and letters just to name a few, and books such as Tales of Beedle the Bard and the collection of Beatrix Potter.

Some of the gifts included a small gift for Ginny, as the mother to be. She was given a basket of bath soaps from Raven, Eleanor, and Grace, as well as a collection of bibs, burp clothes and a baby bath set.

"Let Harry take care of the baby and you can go and have a soak," Grace had said when Ginny asked her what the bath soaps were for. A few of them if dropped in warm water, dissolved and created a bubble bath.

Ginny chuckled and glanced at her husband. He smiled and nodded, liking the idea. One of the pieces of advice Bill has passed on to Harry was to take the baby and allow Ginny sometime alone. Even now with two daughters, Bill would take the girls to allow Fleur a moment of piece when he came home from work.

"I think I could handle that," Harry said, confidently.

Ginny opened the reminding presents, adding enough clothes to last Baby James the first year and a half, nappies, wipes, toys, and stuffed animals, including a stuffed owl from Teddy and a baby bath tub from Andromeda, along with a book about baby safety charms and charms for baby. The one that Ginny liked was the one that made the nappy glow a different color depending on if the nappy was wet or dirty.

"Thank you everyone for the gifts," Ginny declared as she handed Harry the last present. "We appreciate it very much. Thank you for coming."

With the help of Harry, Ginny got up and went around thanking everyone that came to the shower.

Harry watched from a distance and didn't jump when Arthur came up behind him, patting him on the shoulder.

"Not much longer, now," Arthur said, softly.

"No, it's not," Harry agreed.

Harry and Arthur then began to take all the gifts out to the car. Arthur was right.

James will be here before they knew it.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ginny looked around the nursery. The closet and the dresser were full of clothes. The changing table was stocked with nappies and wipes along with creams for diaper rash and baby powder. The crib was made with the one of the teddy bears, they had received from the baby shower. The rocking chair was positioned in the corner of the room with a blanket Molly had made along with another teddy bear. The books Hermione had given them were stacked on the table beside the rocking chair.

She was going to find a bookcase or Harry was going to build one.

She smiled as took in the nursery and how good everything looked. It was complete with everything in it now. All they needed was James to arrive.

While Ginny couldn't wait to be a mother, she was also worried about whether or not she was going to be a good Mum. With someone such as Molly Weasley to live up to, she was afraid it was going to be a difficult task.

She sighed and walked to her and Harry's bedroom. Somehow, she was able to get up without waking Harry. He didn't know that she sometimes was up in the night, her mind running a mile a minute, thinking out how horrible of a job she was going to do as a mother. If she voiced this to Harry, he assured her like she did him. They both would learn together. Molly had told her that as much as she appreciated her daughter looking up to her, she didn't need to be her. This made Ginny feel a little bit better.

She slipped back into bed, pausing when she heard Harry turn over. She relaxed when she felt his arm wrap around her and he pressed himself against her back. Leaning back against Harry, she relaxed and fell asleep, dreaming of her unborn child. Only he was joined by another boy and girl.

This puzzled Ginny greatly and she never told Harry about the dream.

 **AN: The baby moon will be covered in a one shot series relating to And Then Came Baby. We're getting closer to the birth and the end of ATCB. Thank you to everyone who had read, added this story to their favorites or alerts, and have reviewed this story. I hope you have enjoyed reading this story as I had writing it.**


	8. Baby Watch

**Baby Watch**

Baby Watch 2004 was in effect after the baby shower. It was the time in the three final weeks of pregnancy that everyone watched or listened closely for any sign that the new baby was coming. Molly was a nervous wreck the final three weeks of Ginny's pregnancy. She nearly drove poor Arthur crazy when the floo when flare and if he answered it, he would have to tell her 'no it's not time'.

Ginny had been seeing Shanti every week now and Shanti had said at Ginny's last appointment that James could come any day now.

One evening in late March found Harry and Ginny relaxing on the couch in their family room. Ginny's feet were in Harry's lap as he carefully painted her toenails. This was a job Harry had done many times during Ginny's pregnancy when she got so big she couldn't reach her feet.

"Good job, babe," Ginny commented.

"Just don't mention this to the guys at work or your brothers," Harry requested. He imagined Ginny's brothers would take the mickey out of him and the guys at work would also take the mickey of him, but also would call him 'whooped'.

"Is that why you have the floo locked and the wards up around the house to not allow anyone to enter the house?"

'Yes," Harry replied.

Ginny picked up the bowl of popcorn and glanced at the movie they were watching. They had decided to prescreen _101 Dalmatians_ before allowing Teddy to watch it. So far, it was good enough to allow Teddy to watch.

"Why would someone want 99 puppies?" Ginny pondered.

"What I'm wondering how would you clean up after all of them? Clean up one mess and another puppy is making another. Then there's Wizard, whose name means he pees a lot." Harry picked up Ginny's foot and moved it to the coffee table in front of them.

"Maybe one day we'll get one," Ginny stated.

"What?" Harry inquired. "A dog or a pet in general?"

"A dog, I figured we'll get a dog."

Harry was silent for a moment before he said, "Are we going to wait until this one is older?" pointing to the baby bump that was still housing James.

"Yes," Ginny replied. "We will." She got up and headed to the bathroom, as she was at the point where she should just stay in the bathroom since she was there more than she was anywhere. Harry paused the movie and resumed it when Ginny came back from the bathroom.

"What is that she fell in?" Ginny asked, leaning forward to get a better look.

"Molasses," Harry replied, popping a chocolate truffle in his mouth.

Ginny turned to her husband. "How did you know?"

"It said so on that sign," Harry said, around the chocolate in his mouth. He picked up the remote and pressed the rewind button to the part where Cruella fell into the molasses and pointed out the sign that said molasses.

"Okay." Ginny leaned back on the couch and rested her feet and drying toes on her coffee table. "So what do you think?"

"I think Teddy would like it." Harry paused for a second to reposition himself on the couch. "I just hope he doesn't ask for a dog after seeing this."

Ginny murmured an agreement. She started to cry at the end when Pongo and Perdy were reunited with their owners and when all of the puppies were being unloaded. They watched the rest of the movie in silence and then when the credits started, Harry ejected the DVD and turned the DVD Player off. The television switched on to _Strictly Come Dancing_ and Harry switched off the television.

Ginny realized something. This may be the last time she and Harry would sit on the couch and watch a movie together. This may even be the last time that her and Harry would have together alone.

"We're not going to have moments like this much are we?" she said, suddenly.

"Well, we could just enjoy the time we have together before James comes. I know that time is going to run out and James will be here before we know it."

Ginny leaned against Harry as he pulled her to his side. They spend many nights like this before and after they were married. They often talked about their plans, their goals, and what they hope for the future. Ginny knew that having a family was something that Harry wanted and who was she to deny him his one wish in life.

Noticing the time, Ginny announced that she was ready for bed. Harry helped her up and turned off the light and checked the locks on the doors and the wards before following Ginny upstairs. While Ginny dressed for bed, Harry got a shower. She looked down at her painted toes. She rarely painted her fingernails, but since Hermione had treated her to a pedicure and manicure before her wedding, Ginny found that she enjoyed having nail polish on her toenails.

It was something that she couldn't do herself with her stomach big as it was and Harry was more than happy to oblige. She slipped into one Harry's Auror T-shirts and a pair of her pajama bottoms. She was wearing the shirt one time when the office called her to collect Harry as he had returned home from a mission and was in no shape to floo or apparate by himself.

Robards didn't say anything when Ginny showed up wearing a _Property of the Auror Dept._ T-shirt with the emblem in the middle.

She climbed into bed and positioned herself in something resembling a sitting position. She smiled when the door opened and Harry stepped out, dressed in his red and black plaid pajama bottoms.

Even thought the weather was still chilly as it usually was in mid March, Harry often slept without a shirt. He got hot in his sleep, something that didn't happen according to him until he hit puberty. If he did go to bed with his shirt on, at some point in the night, he'd yank it off and Ginny would find it at the foot of the bed.

Ginny watched the dim light from the lamp on her nightstand play on the muscles of his back. Harry climbed in under the covers and turned over to face her, after taking off his glasses and laying them on the nightstand.

"What are you thinking about?" Harry asked, propping on his elbow, holding his head with his hand. Ginny's eyes went to the flexed muscles of his upper arm. Harry was extremely muscular like the security guards at the Quidditch stadium, but he had built up muscle from his years of being an Auror.

"I keep thinking about if I mess up," Ginny admitted.

"You won't."

"How would you know?"

"I don't know, but I do know that you have two of the parents in the world."

"It's a lot to live up to. Mum alone is a lot to live up." Even though there were things that Ginny did just as good or better then Molly, especially her baking (and Harry's stomach would agree), there was still things that Ginny felt that Molly did better and no one could compare.

"Gin." Harry paused to sit up in the bed. "We're going to make mistakes. We're going to mess up. We're going to say or do something wrong at some point in James's and the other kids' life. We'll do things that we'll regret later. But it won't make us bad parents. We won't be the first parent to mess up and we won't be the last. We'll try our best and raise them to be the kind of person we would like to be."

Ginny stared at Harry, for a second before she said, "You've been talking to Dad, haven't you?"

"And your brothers," Harry added. "Bill had more advice than Percy and George made some suggests or a 'do as I say and not as I did when my wife was delivering my son' advice.

"Mental. The lot of them."

"And they're our family."

"Right you are."

Harry leaned over and kissed Ginny's cheek. "Try to get some sleep. We'll be fine."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry walked into the kitchen the following Sunday. Ginny had parked herself on the couch and said she was staying there until she needed to go to the bathroom or when lunch was ready.

Ron had checked on the joint of beef that Molly had put in the oven when Harry walked in the kitchen.

"Need a hand?" Harry asked.

"I think I'm good," Ron replied. He shut the oven door and tossed the mitt on the counter. "Is Ginny with you?"

"She's in the sitting room." Harry came over and helped Ron peel the potatoes and send them to the fryer on the stove. With magic, it went quicker.

"Remember when we did this by hand?" Ron inquired. Molly used to enlist help from Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny for dinner. But over the years as the Burrow got smaller in occupants until it was just her and Arthur, she didn't ask for help much. Although, Ron or one of the sister in laws would come over early on Sunday to help with lunch, Molly mainly did the cooking herself.

"Yeah. I don't miss it." Harry sometimes used magic to make things go quicker and for clean up, but often, he cooked the Muggle way. It all depended on what he was fixing.

Ron chuckled. Of the lot of them, Harry was usually who cooked the Muggle way. They finished the potatoes and started on the carrots.

"Harry, there's something I want to ask you," Ron said, suddenly.

"Okay?" Harry didn't know what it would be. It wouldn't be work related because Ron didn't put up privacy charms.

"Did you and Ginny have difficulty getting pregnant?" Ron asked.

Harry's brows fused together in confusion. "I thought we'd had this conversation." He could have sworn they had talked about this very topic.

"We did," Ron confirmed. "But I wanted to make sure."

"No, we didn't. We actually weren't planning on getting pregnant just yet. You know how it happened." Ron smirked as he remembered they did have a conversation. He sat down at a chair at the table, heavily.

"You know how Hermione and I have been trying to have a baby?" Ron asked. Harry nodded, sitting in the chair beside Ron. "Well, it's been a year since we've been trying and nothing. Hermione is afraid that there's something wrong with her or me. She wants to have a baby so bad she can't stand it. I can tell."

"Has she talked to Shanti about it yet?" Harry inquired.

"Appointment is scheduled for this week," Ron sighed. "What if we can't have a baby?" That was Ron's fear, that he couldn't give Hermione the one thing in life she wanted.

"Don't think that way, Ron." Harry summoned a cup and the pitcher of tea. "It will happen when it's supposed too." He poured Ron some tea and handed it to him.

Ron nodded, scrubbing his face with his hand. "You're right."

"I know I am."

Harry helped Ron get the food on the table, chatting about Quidditch and anything that came to mind. What they didn't know was that Molly had overheard their whole conversation.

She smiled at the thought of more grandchildren and she hoped that Hermione would get her wish for a child.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Potter!" The call echoed through the Auror office, disturbing the quiet that had ascended an hour ago.

Harry rushed into the Head Auror's office, panting as he ran all the way here.

"Yes, sir?" Harry asked when he got some breath back.

"This is it!" Robards exclaimed, waving a familiar red form in the air. Red forms were complaint forms. This would make Harry six this week alone. "You are hereby dismissed from working with trainees until I say so!"

"Why? You can't do that!" Harry protested.

"I can and I will," Robards snapped. "I'm the Head Auror and I give the orders around here. Am I clear?"

"Yes, sir," Harry grumbled.

"And I don't want to see you for the rest of the day."

Harry looked like he was about to protest, but Robards's glare stopped any protest he might have.

"Fine." With that Harry left Robard's office and stormed into his office and collected his things.

He stormed back out and to Ron's office where he impatiently barked "Coming?"

Ron jumped up, deciding to get Harry out before he blew up the place in anger and grabbed a hold of Harry's arm as he passed his best mate.

"Going to lunch, Mindy," he called over his shoulder to his secretary.

The two men approached the floos and Ron let go of Harry's arm and motioned for Harry to go in the floo first. Harry picked up the floo powder and called out "Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes!"

Harry tumbled out of the floo and headed into the small kitchen area where they usually ate lunch in. George was already sitting at the table, looking over a book. He looked up when Harry entered the room.

"You guys are early," George said, looking at the clock and then to his brother when he entered the kitchen.

Ron quickly explained what had happened that day and why they were there early. Harry sat down heavily in a chair at the table.

"Look Harry, I understand how crazy things get at home when your wife is at the end of her pregnancy. You want to yell at someone who's not Ginny, I understand that. But really, did you have to tell him that he hexed like a girl?"

Harry sighed, remaining silent. Without a word to Ron or George, he got up and walked over to the couch. It was the one that was Ginny's when she moved in with Harry. She given it to George for the joke shop and it was more comfortable than the one he had previously. If Harry was honest with himself, part of the reasons for his irritability was because he was tired. He was really exhausted instead of tired. Ginny was getting uncomfortable and found sleep harder to come by. If she didn't sleep, Harry didn't sleep either, even if he tried to sleep.

He leaned his head back against the back on the couch and closed his eyes. A nap sounded nice right about now. He was almost asleep when felt someone sit down on the couch. Harry opened one eye and noticed that Bill had joined them for lunch.

"What?"

"Is there trouble in paradise?" Bill inquired.

Harry sighed, "I guess you can say that. She's going to the bathroom every ten minutes. I'll make dinner and she'll eat, but it doesn't seem like I fix enough because I barely get the kitchen cleaned up when she's looking for something else. She's always hungry and doesn't know what she wants. She can't get comfortable and doesn't sleep much and wakes up me by moving all over the place. She had scooted me out of the bed more times than I care to count." Harry let out a long breath, feeling better getting all of it off his chest. He turned to Bill and grabbed his shoulder. "Please tell me it gets better?"

"Oh, boy," Bill slowly exhaled. "Kind of"

Harry looked up, his eyes wild. "What do you mean by 'kind of?"

"I know how bad it gets in the last month or two. Fleur had shouted at me both in English and French. She has threatened my bits many times that I've lost count. I hope this baby is a boy because she says she's done after this baby." Turning back to his brother in law, he continued.

"I've walked around on egg shells during the last month because she's been ready to hex someone because she's ready for the pregnancy to be over. I do know how hard the last bit is."

"Does it get any easier?" Harry asked, sounding desperate.

"No, not really. There's a whole new set of issues."

"Merlin's beard," Harry breathed faintly. Ron recognized the sign of a panic attack and jumped into action, surprising his older brothers.

"Put your head between your knees," Ron ordered, putting a hand on Harry's back between his shoulder blades, pushing Harry's head down. His back wasn't moving. "Breathe mate!"

Harry gasped as he inhaled. Bill patted Harry on the back. He remembered what it was like when he first became a father.

"There is a light at the end of the tunnel," George said. "It will get better."

"George is right." Bill turned to Harry, giving his shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "It will all be worth it when that baby gets here."

"Although," George said, suddenly as he unloaded the basket Angelina had just brought upstairs. "The light at the end of the tunnel might be a train."

There was a slight pause before the tension was broken and they roared in laughter.

"Feel better?" Ron asked his best mate.

"Yeah, I do."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ginny walked down the aisle of the grocery store, scanning her list to see if she needed something in this aisle. She was bored at home and had decided to adventure out to the grocery store for some things they were out of.

She passed a display for Easter and stopped to look at the candy for a second. Molly still made chocolate eggs, but now they were given to grandchildren. Making a decision, Ginny picked up a bag of marshmallow eggs and a blue plush bunny. She was about to go on and finish her shopping when her eyes landed on a yellow plush duck with a green ribbon. She picked it up and tossed it in the cart and walked on to finish her shopping.

Walking the dairy section, she picked up a carton of orange juice, apple juice, and milk and a carton of eggs.

She was heading to the tally when she walked past the baby aisle. She turned and walked down the aisle, glancing at all the things she would be buying soon.

She picked up a bottle, reading the box. She planned to breastfeed. Angelina had given her a Muggle breast pump and had told her it came in handy for the times that Molly baby sat. She would pump her milk a few times a day to allow George to do a feeding and some of the night time feedings.

Ginny was interested in it at the point. She knew that Harry would get up with James in the night some to allow her to sleep. It was something they had already discussed.

The pump came with four bottles, but one more wouldn't hurt. She laid the bottle in the child seat and looked at the different types of formula. Shanti had warned her that breast milk sometimes doesn't last too long and to talk to the healer she had chosen to look after James.

Luckily for her, her and Harry's own healer, Holly Jackson would look after James. After talking with her when she made an appointment to talk to her about looking after James, Holly told her that when the time came, she would recommend a formula.

Ginny checked over her list once more before heading to the tally. She paid for her groceries and walked in an area that was out of the way and slipped on her jacket.

"Excuse me, ma'am, would you like help out?"

Ginny looked up from her purse when she was searching for her keys and smiled at the carryout boy, pushing in more carts from outside.

"That would be great, thank you."

He followed Ginny to the car where she pressed a button to pop the trunk and unlock the car. She collected her eggs and loaf of bread and opened the back door and laid them in the back seat.

It didn't take long for the carryout boy to load the groceries in the car.

"Thank you," Ginny said to him, as she got in her car. She started the engine and pulled into the exit lane, heading back home to Godric's Hollow.

She thought of the things she had left to do before James came. She didn't have a long list of things, just minor stuff. She had picked up shaving cream and razors to shave her legs with. Harry had to do for her now as standing for a long period of time was hard and wore her out more than it did before.

Pulling in her driveway, she noticed that Harry was standing outside the side door. He looked like he just got home.

She parked outside of the garage and turned off the engine. She got out of the car, and reached up to take Harry's offered hand.

"Went to the store?" He asked.

"Yes."

"I figured." Digging into his pocket, he found the key fob and pressed the button to what he hoped was to the trunk. The hood popped open. He smiled and headed to the door, unlocking it and dropping his messenger back on the floor in the scullery.

"Go on in the house, Gin," Harry said, heading to the trunk. "I'll unload the car."

"Thanks Babe." Ginny walked into the house, taking off her jacket and tossing it in the basket in the scullery. She walked to the kitchen table and sat down with a sigh. She watched Harry unload the car and soon she heard the hood shut and Harry came in, shutting the door behind him.

He put up the groceries, commenting on the plush animals she had picked up.

"The bunny is for Teddy and the duck is for James. I thought we'd do something small as he would be born before Easter."

Harry made a noise in agreement as he noticed Ginny had picked up his favorite ice cream. It was a toss between chocolate and chocolate chip cookie dough.

When Harry finished putting up the groceries, he walked over to where Ginny was sitting and took her shoes off for her. She sighed in relief.

"What do you say to a bath and I make dinner?" Harry asked her, standing up.

"You spoil me," Ginny chuckled.

"You deserve to be spoiled."

He helped Ginny up from the chair and carried her up the stairs. He sat her down in the bedroom and headed into the bathroom and made a quick bath for Ginny to relax in.

"I'll come up when supper's ready to help you out."

"Thanks, Harry." They kissed before Ginny headed into the bathroom. When the bathroom door was half closed, Harry headed downstairs to make supper.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry tumbled out of the floos in St. Mungo's and was running down the hall as soon has both feet were on the floor. He ran into the maternity ward. Ginny had sent him a message that she thought she was in labor.

A mediwitch passed him and he grabbed her arm.

"Where can I find Ginevra Potter?"

The mediwitch glanced up a board behind the mediwitch station. "Room 214," she said.

"Thank you," Harry breathed and ran down the hall. He burst into the room and was about to say something when Ginny beat him to it.

"False alarm," she said.

"What?" Harry wheezed.

"False alarm," Ginny repeated.

Harry collapsed in the chair next to the bed, Ginny was sitting on. "What do you mean by false alarm?"

"They were Braxton Hicks Contractions," Shanti said, coming in the room. "So no baby today."

"Braxton Hicks contractions, what are they?" Harry asked Shanti.

"Braxton Hicks contractions are kind of like a dress rehearsal. The uterine muscles are flexing in preparation for the birth in the near future. They are often hard of distinguishing from real labor and they're not efficient enough to push the baby out just yet."

"Okay," Harry murmured. "How can we tell a difference between the real deal and Braxton Hicks?"

"Good question. Braxton Hicks contractions are irregular and infrequent," Shanti explained. "They usually last about fifteen to thirty seconds, but they can be as long as two minutes. They usually and should subside when changing positions. Real labor contractions are relatively regular and grow stronger, longer, and closer together the closer you get to labor. They usually will last anywhere from thirty seconds to over a minute. Despite how much you may move it doesn't ease with activity."

Ginny asked about her options for pain relief and Shanti explained that they could give the mother a pregnancy safe potion either orally or in an IV.

Harry listened, tentatively and asked if Ginny would need to spend the night.

"I don't see any reason to keep her. She's free to go when you're ready."

The door behind them burst open, this time Molly was standing in the door.

"I just got your message dear. Is everything alright?"

"It was a false alarm, Mum," Ginny said, before her mother could say anything else.

Molly deflated, mainly in relief that she didn't miss her grandson's birth. She walked into the room, hugging Harry first and then bend down to be level with the baby bump and said, "James Sirius Potter, this your Grandma, don't scare me like that again!"

Shanti hid behind her clipboard, shaking in silent laugher.

Then Molly hugged her daughter. "I thought I missed it."

"You will be the first person we will call."

The four occupants in the room turned to a knock on the door. George stood there, covering his eyes.

"Is it safe?" he asked.

"It was a false alarm," Ginny said.

George uncovered his eyes and breathed a sigh of relief. "Good."

"You may go home when you're ready. Call me if you need anything." Shanti left the room, leaving the family alone. Harry and George helped Ginny up from the bed and they walked to the floos.

"George," Harry called. George turned when he heard his brother in law call for him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, little brother."

George wrapped an around Harry's shoulder and followed the two Weasley women to the floos. In a few weeks time, the family will gather to await the birth of James Sirius Potter.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ginny laid in bed, later that night thinking of the day's events. She had thought she was going into labor, considering her due day was only two weeks away. George had come over to check on her, like Molly had done over the last week. When he saw his sister, wincing in pain, he panicked. He panicked all the more when she told him that she thinks this is it.

She sent a patronus to Harry and then one to Molly. George rushed her to St. Mungo's and it turned out what she was feeling was false labor.

Since they had gotten home, everyone in the family had called to check on her and some of Harry's co-workers had called to check on her. Turned out Harry was in one of the conference rooms when her patronus showed up and Robards in the second after it disappeared said to go.

An hour after they got home, Kingsley called himself to check on Ginny. He asked to be kept posted on when James made his arrival, which Harry figured would be up to Percy as he worked in the Minister's office as he Under Secretary. He was no Umbridge, but he loved his job.

To Harry's shock, Robards flooed an hour after Kingsley and told Harry once he had the paperwork turned in from the case they were closing that week, he was official paternity and had given him an extra four weeks in addition to the original four. Robards all but forced Harry to take vacation time, but it was well earned.

Turning into her side, she watched Harry sleep. The moonlight shining through the window made his skin glow. She reached over and ran her hand along the muscles of his abdomen and snuggled into his side.

Harry turned in his sleep, snuggling close to Ginny as much as he could. Ginny leaned her head over and kissed Harry's forehead.

She fell asleep in the comforts of Harry's embrace, dreaming of the child she was going to give birth to in a matter of weeks.

 **AN: The birth is the next chapter! We're reaching the end of And Then Came Baby. Albus's pregnancy and birth story will follow and then Lily's. Thank you to those who have read this story, written a review and added to your favorites and alerts.**


	9. Infantem Venit

**Infantem Venit**

Percy was coming down the stairs from changing Little Molly's nappy when he heard the fireplace flare as someone came through it. He descended the rest of the stairs and sent Molly to her mother before going to see who it was. Whoever it was, they were early for lunch. He had come with Audrey when she came to help Molly with lunch, making them and Ron the first to arrive.

He peeked into the sitting room, and saw Harry helping Ginny out of the fireplace. He realized that Ginny was still heavily pregnant.

"Weren't you due on the ninth?" Percy asked Ginny, eyeing her as if she was going to explode at any moment.

"Percival," Audrey warned, from the kitchen.

"I so wish you hadn't said that," Harry deadpanned.

Ginny glared her brother. "Yes, Percival. I _was_ due on the _ninth._ So, if you can count, today is the eleventh. _Two days_ past!" Ginny all but snarled at Percy.

"I'm sorry, Ginny." Percy retreated to the kitchen quickly. Molly had warned him Ginny was feeling cranky. Audrey was at the end of her pregnancy with Molly. She nearly took his head off in the delivery room.

Ginny eased herself into a chair. Ron and Hermione came in just as Ginny was batting away Harry's hands as he tried to help her get comfortable.

"I'm pregnant, not crippled, you git," she groused. "I don't need help for every little thing."

"I never said you did," Harry said, trying to soothe her.

"I'm sorry," Ginny sighed. "I'm just getting tired of being pregnant. I'm dying to be able to wear knickers that doesn't ride up. To see my feet and not have to check in a mirror check my shoes and see if they match. To take a hot bath," she moaned, closing her eyes. "My body can't possibly stretch any further, my ankles are fat, my back hurts, and Harry would you quit breathing down my neck!"

Harry looked between his wife and best friend, standing off the side.

"I know, sweetie."

"You're doing this next time," Ginny growled, but without the heat she unleashed on Percy.

"I'll see what I can do."

Ron tiptoed to the kitchen, patting Harry's shoulder on his way. When he came through the door, he jerked a thumb to the door. "If were you I wouldn't go in there," he told Molly and Audrey. He washed his hands in the sink and sat down at the table, snapping peas. "Ginny's liable to snap someone's head off."

Molly chuckled. "When I was pregnant with you, you were two weeks late. By the time you were born, I was ready to rip your father's head off." Molly pointed her wand at a mountain of carrots and they peeled and themselves and landed in a bowl.

Ron pointed his wand to the peas and let them snap themselves. "Hermione wants to have a baby. The more I see that." He pointed to the sitting room. "The more afraid I am," he admitted.

Audrey excused herself to go and take Molly into the sitting room to see her aunt and uncle, giving Molly some privacy to talk with Ron. She and Percy were trying for another baby and were having a hard time getting pregnant again.

"It's scary and you would be a fool to think otherwise," Molly admitted, smiling softly. She sat down in the chair next to Ron, running her hand down the back of his head. "Have you talked to Hermione about it?"

"No," Ron said. "I've only talked to Harry because I know I could confide in him my fears. Getting another man's view on it and no, I haven't talked to Hermione. I don't want to let her down. What if it's me that's the problem?"

Molly took Ron's hand in hers, giving it a gentle squeeze. She may not understand what Ron and Hermione were going through, but it made her feel helpless. All she could do was to encourage them to keep trying and to talk to Hermione about his fears. She never felt this helpless before, she wanted to fix it and this was something she couldn't.

"Talk to her, Ron. You will be letting her down if you don't talk to her how you feel." She gave Ron's shoulder a gentle squeeze. Why don't you take her on a walk after lunch? Get out of the madhouse for a little bit. We'll make sure the kids don't follow you, although with Harry still being here, that shouldn't be a problem."

"Thanks, Mum." Ron got up from his chair, kissing Molly's cheek before he went off to find Hermione to ask her about the walk after lunch. The weather was starting to get warm and it was going to be unusually warm for early April.

Molly checked on the cake she was going to serve for dessert in honor of George's birthday. She got it out of the oven to give it a chance to cool before she added the icing.

Audrey came back in with Angelina following her. "I'll leave this to you," she said to Angelina, who took over the icing. Molly headed to the sitting room, stopping at the door. She watched her daughter, with her feet propped up in Harry's lap. Molly used this time to really get a good look at Ginny.

"Oh, my little James, maybe not today, but soon," she thought. "And Grandmum can't wait to meet you." She sighed. Then, like a tidal wave, it hit her. All of her babies were grown up and some with children of their own. She looked forward to more grandbabies. Soon, there will be a new baby in the family and Molly couldn't wait for him to get here.

She dabbed her eyes with the corner of her apron.

"Mum? Are you all right?" Ginny asked, bringing Molly back to the room.

She smiled at her daughter.

"I remember the day I brought you home. It seemed like it was yesterday. I couldn't believe how tiny you were."

"I'm not so tiny now," Ginny said, wryly. "I wish it over."

Molly smiled and patted her daughter's hand. "I know how you feel. I couldn't wait for it to be over neither. But he'll come when he's ready. Just take some time."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lunch had been over for over an hour and Molly had sent the kids outside to play. George was sitting on a blanket under the shade of the oak tree with Baby Fred, playing with him. Since he was away from Angelina's watchful, he tried tossing him in the air and catching him. The sound of a baby laughing made Arthur smile as he was watched his son and grandson from the doorway of the shed.

Turning his head, he watched Bill and Percy were discussing something between the two of them and watching their kids from afar.

Arthur turned towards the swing set he had bought for his grandchildren and smiled as he watched Harry push Molly and Dominique on the swings. The girls were soaking up all the time they could have with Uncle Harry. But Arthur knew, even when James was born, he would still make time for his nieces and nephews.

He walked back into the shed, having decided he was going to build a bassinet for Bill and Fleur's baby.

Victoire came out of the house after changing into play clothes. She tiptoed over to Ron and tapped his back. Ron chased her around the yard, all while calling "I'm going to get you."

Victoire ran around the shed, only to be caught by Ron when she came back around. They both laughed and Ron blew a raspberry on her cheek.

"Stop that Uncle Ron," the four year old requested. Ron obeyed her and then snuck up behind Molly as she got off the swing and was heading to the sandbox. Ron picked her up, causing her to squeal.

Harry continued to push Dominique on the swing, listening to her request to go higher.

"Uncle Harry?" Dominique asked, turning to her favorite uncle.

"What is it, Munchkin?"

"When will baby James get here?" she asked.

"Soon, Sweetie," Harry replied. He looked towards the house and from the open door could see Ginny, sitting at the table, talking to Molly. "Very soon."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

It was early Wednesday morning when Ginny woke up to a light pain in her back. She needed a warm compress. Reaching over, she shook Harry's shoulder.

"Harry," she whispered.

"What's the matter, Gin?" Harry asked, his voice laced with sleep.

"I need a compress. My back hurts."

She heard Harry slip out of bed and pick up his glasses. Soon the light in the bathroom was turned on, but it didn't bother her as her back was to it.

Harry shuffled back to the bed, with the compress in hand. "Where does it hurt?" he inquired.

"Lower back," Ginny responded. She sighed when he felt the compress being pressed to her back and laid back, pressing it against the bed.

"How's that?" Harry asked, sitting down on the side of the bed.

"Good," Ginny sighed.

"Alright, wake me if your back still hurts."

Ginny nodded and watched as Harry got up and headed to the bathroom. She laid back down and went to sleep, hugging the body pillow she had since early on in her pregnancy.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

The sun was coming up when Ginny woke up again, this time with a strong cramp. This reminded her of menstrual cramps, ones she hadn't experienced since before she got pregnant.

She laid there quietly, trying to go back to sleep, thinking what she felt was another Braxton Hicks when she felt it again. Setting her hands on top of her stomach, she noticed it felt hard. After a while, she felt her stomach soften. She turned head on her pillow, glancing at Harry.

Should she wake him? Or should she wait? She decided to wait for now and wake him later.

Ginny pushed herself up to a sitting position on the bed and picked her wand and whispered the spell in which a timer appeared. Shanti had told her the spell that would help her time contractions, which would allow for Harry to leave her a moment to call the family or to collect something they need to bring.

She watched the timer, her eyes on the glowing yellow numbers.

Over the next two hours, she had only felt six more twinges of cramps. It wasn't painful right now, but she knew it was only a matter of time. She decided to wake Harry when the pain got worse or if her water broke, whichever one came first.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry woke up twenty minutes later, reaching for his glasses. He panicked at first when he noticed the time before realizing that he didn't need to go to work. Turning on his back, Harry noticed Ginny was sitting up in the bed.

"Good morning," she greeted, distractedly. Another twinge hit and Ginny glanced at the timer. They were now fifteen minutes part.

"Morning," Harry yawned. He got up and shuffled to the bathroom. When he returned and found Ginny in the same place as before, he asked her if she was okay.

"I'm fine."

Harry noticed the timer floating beside the bed. Pointing to it, he asked, "Is everything okay?"

"I'm having labor pains," Ginny replied.

Instantly awake, Harry asked her "How far apart?"

"Fifteen minutes."

"Why didn't you wake me earlier? Shouldn't we go to St. Mungo's?"

"Not yet. Shanti said that I didn't have to go until the contractions are around ten minutes apart. They've been fifteen for a solid two hours now. They were thirty when I first woke up around five this morning." Ginny glanced at the clock. "Are you hungry?"

"Are you?" Harry asked.

"I could eat a bite."

"What about the scones your Mum brought over yesterday?"

Ginny closed her eyes in bliss. "Yes," she sighed. "Chocolate chip."

"Do you want to move downstairs or stay here?"

Ginny didn't take long to decide. "Downstairs. Can we watch _West Side Story_?"

"Sure, anything you want."

Harry helped Ginny downstairs for breakfast, wondering if Ginny's labor would be short or long. He'll soon get his answer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ginny sighed, leaning back against the couch. Four hours and the contractions were still fifteen minutes apart. She had had a shower, changed into clean clothes and watched _West Side Story_ with Harry.

"Where does it hurt?" Harry asked, sitting down behind her.

"Low back," Ginny replied.

"Here?" Harry inquired, beginning to dig his thumbs into the space just above her hips.

"Yes," Ginny sighed, hissing in relief, as Harry dug his thumbs into the area just above her hips. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Ginny breathed through the pain until it subsided and leaned back against Harry, resting her head on his shoulder.

"What now? _The Sound of Music_?"

"I was thinking _Grease._ "

Harry wordlessly summoned the tape and got up from the couch, switching the VCR on and popping in the tape.

Before sitting back down on the couch, he decided to go to the kitchen for something to drink.

"I'm going to get something to drink, do you want anything?" Harry asked.

"Some water or juice would nice."

"Anything for you, my love." Harry headed into the kitchen and came back with two glasses of apple juice. Ginny sipped on the juice before sitting it down on the table in front of her and pulled herself to one side of the couch.

Ginny leaned her elbows on the arm of the couch, resting her forehead between them as the opening to _Grease_ began. Shanti had warned her it might take more than twenty-four hours before she would deliver. Ginny had hoped she was joking and so had Harry. It was after two in the afternoon now. At five, she would hit the twelve-hour mark.

She glanced at Harry when the pain subsided. He was watching her closely, rubbing in between her shoulder blades one handedly.

She was lucky to have him. He accompanied her to every appointment and asked just as many questions as she did.

"Are you getting hungry?" Ginny asked. "You should eat something. You've only eaten chocolate chip scones with some tea earlier. It's going to probably be a long night. I don't want Mum thinking that I starved you."

"I will in a minute. Do you want something? You've only eaten a scone too. You've got to be getting hungry."

"What about that soup I made last Thursday?" Ginny suggested.

"Is that what you want?" Harry asked, pushing himself up from the couch.

"Yes."

Harry got up and headed to the kitchen, fixing himself and Ginny some lunch. "Do you want just soup or do you want a sandwich?"

"Just the soup."

Ten minutes later, Harry came into the family room with a tray that held two bowls of soup and more apple juice.

"I just realized something," Harry said.

"What?"

"This time tomorrow, we're going to be parents."

"And this just occurred to you?"

"No, but this time tomorrow, James will be here."

"Yeah," Ginny agreed. "Our last day alone."

They sat in silence, watching the movie. When they finished lunch and Harry took the dishes back to the kitchen, Ginny smiled at him when he came back.

"Want to make another bet?" she asked.

"On what? There's already one on whether or not I faint and how much James would weigh." Harry didn't know what else there was to bet on.

"Whether or not James has your hair?"Ginny said, chuckling.

"I thought you like my hair!" Harry exclaimed, running his finger through it out of habit.

Ginny suddenly tensed, her hand gripping Harry's. "Breathe, baby. Slow deep breaths," he soothed.

"Yeah, I know." They glanced at the timer. "Thirteen minutes," she murmured.

It was going to be a long night and Harry wished that, for Ginny's sake, it would be over soon.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ginny got up to go to the bathroom and decided to use one the downstairs as it was closer. She really needed to go. Shutting the door behind her, she began to pull down her pants and knickers. She barely sat down on the toilet when she heard a pop and felt a gush of liquid in between her legs.

She looked down in the toilet. That wasn't….. Realization dawned on her, she dried herself and pulled her pants up and washed her hands before heading out of the bathroom.

"Harry?" she called.

"Yeah?"

"We need to go. It's time."

"WHAT!"

"My water just broke!"

Silence followed, then the sound of pounding footsteps. "Okay, first call Shanti, then Molly and we'll go," Harry chanted himself.

He rushed over to the floo, picking up a handful of powder and threw it in, calling for Shanti's office.

Once again, Shanti answered the floo. Before the healer could say anything, Harry blurted "Her water just broke."

Shanti nodded, apparently calm. "Okay, come on. I'll get her a room ready. Will it be about an hour?"

"Or less," Harry added.

"Okay, we'll see you soon."

Disconnecting from the floo, Harry rushed upstairs, grabbing the bag he had packed for himself so he wouldn't have to come home. He grabbed the changing bag from the nursery and the bag with clothes for James and other first day necessities for a newborn.

He came downstairs with his arms full of bags and ran out the door after flinging it open. He returned a minute later, grabbing Ginny's bag and summoned her purse for her before returning to the car.

Opening the driver's door, he poked in long enough to stick the key in the ignition and start the car.

He double checked to see if he had put in the car seat and ran back in the house.

Ginny stood beside the front door when he came back. "I called the Burrow, couldn't get Mum, we'll call her when get to the hospital."

"Alright." Harry helped her to the car and in the passenger seat. Driving to the hospital was the preferred method of transporting a woman in labor. But in case of emergency, Shanti had given Ginny, like many of her other patients, an emergency portkey that would bring them to St. Mungo's instantly and would alert them of their arrival.

Once Ginny was in the car, Harry got in the car and was about to back out of the driveway when he turned to Ginny. "Ready?"

Ginny nodded. "Yes."

Harry pulled out the driveway and sped off towards London.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Shanti was the welcome desk when Ginny and Harry walked in. She looked up when she heard someone approach the desk and smiled when she realized it was her own patient.

"Are we ready to have this baby?" she asked.

"Yes," Ginny said without preamble.

Shanti glanced at the clock. It had been a half hour since Harry had flooed her. At her questioning look, Harry explained that he had taken a short cut. Because he knew that he would have to drive Ginny to St. Mungo's, he and Ron had spent the last month, finding different routes to London from Godric's Hollow. The one Harry took that day was the shortest.

"Alright, let's get you settled." Shanti led them to the room down the corridor and motioned for them to go in.

Harry followed Ginny into the room and dropped the bags on the built in bench in the corner.

"I will go and get your file and I will be right back." Shanti left the young couple alone, allowing them a moment together.

"Want me to call the family?" Harry asked, as he helped Ginny change into the gown.

"Mum, call Mum first. Dad will call the rest of them."

"Okay, I'll be right back." Harry kissed her forehead before leaving the room.

Ginny eased herself onto the bed, slowly. This really was starting to hurt. She leaned back against the pillows, breathing in deeply like she had been doing all day. She hoped Harry will be back soon, she didn't want to be alone right now.

Despite the amount of times she had spent in the hospital for herself or with Harry, she wasn't a fan of hospitals. Especially with the memories of the long hours she had spent in a waiting room waiting on news about Harry or at Harry's bedside.

"I'm back," Shanti announced coming in the room. "How are you doing?"

"Harry told you that my water broke?" Shanti nodded. "The contractions are ten minutes apart and they really hurt."

"Alright, lie back and I'll check and see how you're progressing." Shanti pulled on a pair of rubber gloves.

"I think another contraction is coming," Ginny warned. "Ow."

"Breathe, Ginny," Shanti soothed. "Deep, slow breathes. That's it." As the contraction faded, Shanti quickly examined Ginny.

"And?" Ginny asked.

"You're doing great, it won't be much longer," Shanti assured her. Ginny had been in labor for twelve hours now, and was glad to hear that it won't be much longer now.

Shanti stepped out of the room, slipping off the gloves. She met Harry at the door.

"Not much longer, a few hours, maybe," she said.

"Okay," Harry breathed.

"Have you called Molly?" Shanti asked.

"Yes, I did. She should be here..." The slam of a door opening brought their attention to the end of the hall. Molly came running down the hall, weaving through medical equipment and healers alike. She nearly flattened one poor healer as he came out of a room. He pressed himself against the wall when the redheaded hurricane came through.

Harry had never seen Molly run this fast in the years he had known his mother in law.

Molly had stopped at the desk in the middle of the maternity ward.

"Molly," Harry called.

Molly turned to the voice and found Harry waving at her. She ran towards him and Shanti.

"How is she?" she asked.

"She's fine," Shanti began. "Not much longer."

"Okay." Molly entered the room, leaving Harry in the hall.

Harry was about to follow her when Shanti said, "Need me for anything, find my mediwitch."

"Um," Harry began. "When can she get something for the pain?"

"When she wants it," Shanti replied.

Harry went into the room, hoping for Ginny's sake that this was a quick and easy delivery.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry leaned against the wall across the corridor, waiting to be allowed to come back in. He had been kicked out so Shanti could check her progress. He understood what Bill and George were talking about now. He hated it out here.

"How's it going?"

Harry turned at the voice and found Bill standing beside him. Harry figured he or George would show up at one point and offer advice.

"How did you do it?" Harry asked. "I can't stand being out here. I don't know what's going on in there. I rather be with Ginny and not out here."

Bill chuckled softly. "I know how you feel. I hated being out here too. But you'll get a front row seat soon enough."

Harry nodded silently. "Is it wrong of me to admit that I'm scared?" he whispered.

"No. Because all of us were, me, Percy, George, even Dad said he was. It's okay. And you're not alone. You have Ginny and in there, you'll have Mum."

Harry knew he was lucky that Ginny asked Molly to be in the room with them when she delivered James. It was more than wanting Molly there just for the sake of it, it was to share the experience with her as Molly had mentioned once that she wished her own mother was there when she had Ginny.

"She's going to say a lot of stuff. Just ignore it," Bill advised. "She won't remember most of it anyway."

Harry nodded, swallowing thickly.

The door to Ginny's room opened. "You may come in now Harry."

Bill squeezed Harry shoulder reassuringly. "Good luck," he whispered.

"Thanks." Harry stepped back into the room.

There was a possibility that within the hour, they would have a baby.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Shanti said they could walk the halls, so when, an hour had passed and no baby, Ginny decided to walk the halls.

They walked up and down the hall in front of the room. When a contraction hit, Ginny would stop, holding on to the rail along the wall. When she felt safe, she would turn and wrap her arms around Harry's neck while his arms went around her waist.

It was while walking the halls that Ginny noticed the intensity of the contractions increased as well as how often they occurred.

"They're five minutes apart now," Ginny murmured, his voice muffled by Harry's shoulder.

"Want to head back to the room?" Harry asked.

"Yes, we'll stay in the room and walk around. I'm not ready to lie down yet."

Harry hid a yawn behind his hand. It was now eleven at night. "Eighteen hours," Harry mused.

For the next several hours, he walked Ginny around the room. She would try to sleep when she lie down in the bed, with Harry beside her. Molly sat in the chair, sleeping off and on. She had made Harry promise her to wake her when it was time.

Harry would stop walking each time a contraction wracked her body. She wrapped her arms around his neck or his waist, leaning her head on his chest. She felt his hands running up and down her back, rubbing slowly. A few times as they walked around the room, he stood behind her, their hands entwined. He gritted his teeth against the pain she caused, crushing his fingers in a death grip that he didn't know she possessed.

He could have sworn she cracked a bone or two in his hand.

When the contractions passed, she would tell him how much she loved him and if she squeezed his hand, she would kiss each finger as if it would make it better.

Ginny was getting tired. She was tired of being pregnant, she was tired of being in labor, and she was just plain tired. Exhausted, was a better word for how she was feeling.

She looked Harry over and noticed that he was looking just as exhausted as she was. He didn't hide the yawns anymore. She had asked him at least once an hour if he wanted to eat something and he assured her he was fine after the last time she asked.

"I'm okay, Gin. I'll eat later."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

He entertained her with stories he made up like he did with the kids. Some of them were based on his adventures at Hogwarts and others, he made them up. The amazing part to Ginny was Harry could remember every story he ever told the kids, even the ones he made up as they went along.

"Harry?" Ginny broke off, just as Harry was telling her a version of him rescuing her from the Chamber of Secrets.

"Yes, Dear?"

"I know this one. Tell me one I haven't heard before?" She requested.

"Okay," Harry said, slowly. He thought over the stories, when he realized he hadn't told the story of a brave boy and girl rescuing an animal before it was killed. In reality, it was the story of him and Hermione rescuing Buckbeak.

Molly watched them from a chair in the corner. She hoped it wouldn't be much longer. But luckily for both of them, it wouldn't be much longer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Are you ready to push Ginny?" Shanti asked. Ginny was now fully dilated, meaning it was baby time.

"Merlin, yes," she breathed. " _It's about time,_ " she thought.

"Alright, first, where do you want Harry?"

Harry stood beside the bed, on her right. Ginny pointed behind her.

"Behind me, and Mum, can be where ever she wants to be," Ginny replied, adding where she wanted Molly before she was asked.

Molly took her left side, while Harry primarily was on her right side.

"Harry, you can hold her up and Molly you can support her left side," Shanti directed as she situated Ginny so that she was in a semi sitting position. Her back was against Harry with her knees spread.

"You do this, Gin-bug," Molly whispered, taking her hand.

"Ready, Gin?" Harry asked, pushing back hair that was plastered to her forehead. Ginny nodded, feeling too tired to say anything.

Shanti sat down on a rolling stool in front Ginny. A mediwitch was on either side, one of them ready to take the baby and other to assist Shanti if the need arose.

"Okay, Ginny. When I tell you to 'push', push until I tell you to stop, all right?" 

"Okay," she said, feeling adrenaline snaking through her veins.

"Okay, now and push, Ginny. 1...2...3...4"

She felt like she was pushing for hours, but really she was only pushing for ten seconds. When Shanti told her to stop, Ginny slumped back against Harry, leaning her head to his shoulder. He rubbed her back, murmuring words of comfort and encouragement.

"Ready Ginny?" Shanti asked a few minutes later. Ginny nodded. "And push. 1...2...3..."

Using the energy she had, Ginny pushed as hard as she could. She squeezed the life out of Harry's hand.

The only sound she heard was Shanti counting and Molly and Harry's words of encouragement.

After almost an hour of pushing, Shanti looked up at Harry, Ginny, and Molly.

"We have a head. One more push and he'll be here. One more push, Ginny and it's all over."

"Alright," Ginny breathed. She drew in a deep breath, trying to find the strength to push one final time.

"You can do it, Gin," Harry whispered.

"Just one more push, Ginny," Molly assured her. She glanced down and saw the top of her new grandbaby's head. He was this close to coming out.

She gripped Harry's hand, exhaled and pushed when Shanti said to.

Soon, the sound of a baby crying filled the room.

"And he's here," Shanti said, turning to Harry she asked if he had his wand.

"Yeah," Harry replied.

"Severing charm. Right there," Shanti indicated a spot on the umbilical cord.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm Positive," Shanti assured him.

Harry gulped, and rested the tip of his wand where Shanti pointed, muttering the charm. Shanti lifted the baby, handing him to mediwitch to check him over and clean him up. He looked over at Harry, who was leaning against Molly, smiling in relief.

The mediwitch wrapped James in a hospital blanket and placed him in Ginny's arms.

"Congratulations," she said.

"Thank you," Ginny whispered, her eyes never leaving her son.

"I'll give you two a moment alone," Molly said, bending over and kissing James's head. "Grandmum will hold you later," she whispered to the baby before leaving the room.

Ginny's eyes left the baby long enough to look up at Harry.

"We did it," she whispered.

"We did," he agreed. He looked down at his son, just as his eyes opened. They were Ginny's brown eyes.

"He's got your eyes."

Ginny looked at his head. "He's got your hair!"

"Poor kid," Harry murmured. He looked at Ginny and then to James.

"Want to hold him?" Ginny asked.

Harry nodded wordlessly. Ginny gently transferred James to Harry's arms. His brown eyes looked up at Harry's and Harry felt his heart melt.

"Hey little guy, I'm your Dad," Harry murmured. He looked at his wife and kissed Ginny's forehead one more time. "Thank you."

"For what?" Ginny asked.

Looking down at James, Harry ran his finger along his cheek. "For giving me a son."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Molly burst into the waiting room with such a force the door ricocheted from the wall.

"Arthur!"

"Mum!"

"Is he here?"

"Is it over?"

Molly held a hand up, silencing her family's questions. "All I'm going to say that I saw the top of its head." With the giddiness of a school girl, Molly approached her smiling husband. "It was the cutest top of the head, I have ever seen."

Harry came in while Molly was talking. Hermione noticed and walked over to him,

"Well?" she asked.

Everyone by this point turned around and saw Harry. They waited for a second before Harry said, "Eight pounds, nine ounces, twenty two inches long. He's healthy, and he and Ginny are just fine."

"Can we see him?" Hermione asked.

"Follow me," Harry said. He led the family towards the room, with Molly and Arthur right behind them. The family had done this many times that they knew the order. Molly, Arthur, the Godparents, in this case Ron and Hermione, then Bill all the down to George, as they went from oldest to youngest.

Shanti came out of Ginny's room just as Harry approached with the family.

"You can visit for a little bit. Mum and Dad need some rest."

"We won't that long," Arthur assured her.

They entered the room and Molly scooped her newest grandchild in her arms. Knowing she would have plenty of time to cuddle her new grandson later, she handed him off to Arthur, who rocked him gently with practiced ease.

He handed him to Hermione, who wiped tears from her eyes before taking her godson. She held him for a little bit before handing him to Ron with a kiss on its head.

"He's got your hair," Ron said to his best friend.

"I noticed," Harry sighed.

James was passed on to family member to family member before being handed back, Harry.

Everyone told them congratulations and all of Ginny's brothers hugged and kissed her.

Molly and Arthur left not long later.

"Good night, James, Grandmum loves you," Molly murmured as she kissed James's head. She hugged Harry and Ginny before following Arthur out the door.

Harry laid James in his bassinet beside their bed. He wearily sat down on the edge of Ginny's bed and kicked off his trainers. He had emptied his pockets in the side pocket of Ginny's purse and laid his wand down on the nightstand.

With a groan, he carefully laid down beside Ginny, spooning her gently. She was asleep already. He kissed her cheek and settled back down in the bed.

He looked up at the ceiling. "Mum, Dad, you have a grandson," he whispered. "I have a son."

He glanced at James once more and let himself fall into a deep sleep, dreaming of the wonderful joys of fatherhood.

 **AN: Just a little FYI: The title for this chapter is Latin for The Baby Comes, or at least according to Google. James's birthday is April fifteen at two in the morning (if you wanted to know the time). One more chapter after this, maybe and then I'll be moving on Albus's Birth story.**

.


	10. Adjusting to Parenthood

**Adjusting to Parenthood**

"Harry, look at this," Ginny said, handing her husband the paper. Harry took it from her and smiled softly.

 _We at the Daily Prophet would like to congratulate our Senior Quidditch Correspondent Ginny Potter and her husband Harry, on the birth of their son, James Sirius. Congratulations Harry and Ginny and welcome to parenthood from your friends in the Quidditch Department._

Not far from that one was another congratulations announcement from the Harpies.

 _Congratulations on the birth of James Sirius from your friends at Holyhead Harpies._

"Were those flowers there earlier?" Ginny asked.

Ginny's question made Harry looked up and follow where his wife was pointing to. There on a table was a bouquet of flowers. Harry reached over and took the card, opening it.

" _Congratulations Harry and Ginny, I wish you both the best of luck! Gwenog and the rest of the Holyhead Harpies management,_ " Harry read.

"That's nice of them," Ginny commented.

It was the next morning after James was born and Ginny felt like she had motherhood under control. She had many talks with Molly, Fleur, Angelina, and Audrey over the course of her pregnancy, asking for any advice she could get. Molly had volunteered to come over and help Ginny, which Fleur, Angelina, and Audrey encouraged her to agree to.

It was moments like this that the reality that Arthur and Molly would be the only grandparents, her children would ever know, hit Ginny. She knew it crossed Harry's mind many times as she overheard him talking to Arthur about it one Sunday after dinner. But that didn't mean her children wouldn't know about their other grandparents.

One of the gifts they had been given at the baby shower was a carrier that went on the parent's body. She knew that Harry would load up James in it at one point and take him to the cemetery.

James began to stir, bringing Ginny back to reality. She got up from the bed and walked over to the bassinet. She scooped up the little baby with practiced ease thanks to Teddy, her nieces and nephew. She carried him over to the bed and sat down.

"What's the matter Jamie?" she murmured, rocking him gently. Realizing what James wanted she motion for Harry to hand her the nursing cover and her Breast Friend. Both were a gift from Angelina, who highly recommended both products.

"Is he hungry?" Harry asked her, helping her with the pillow as she was holding the baby.

"I think so." She leaned back against the headboard of the narrow hospital bed. She helped James latch on and looked up as she wrapped the nursing cover around her. At Harry's questioning look, she explained, "so that if someone walked in, namely Ron, they would get flashed."

Harry snorted at the idea. Though he knew that Ron would be probably be uncomfortable, even though it was a natural thing for a new mother.

A knock at the door made Harry and Ginny turn to the closed wooden door.

"Come in," Ginny called, figuring it was a mediwitch or Shanti coming to check on them.

To Harry and Ginny's surprise, it was their family healer, Holly Jackson. She had seen both Harry and Ginny since a year after Teddy was born. She was who Andromeda had chosen to take care of Teddy and she had taken care Harry when Healer Chorley, the healer who looked after the Aurors who came through St. Mungo's.

"I hear congratulations are in order," she said as she entered the room. "I thought I'd come in to check on the both of you, and to see my newest patient."

Ginny chuckled softly. "Thank you. I know you'll take care of him just like you've taken care of my boys." She glanced at Harry towards the end, smiling softly.

She lifted James out from the nursing blanketing, handing him to Harry to burp. This was something, they learned when Teddy was a baby. Between him, and their nieces and nephew, Harry became a pro at changing diapers, feeding, and changing.

Harry patted his back as Holly talked with Ginny about scheduling an appointment to see James within the next week. James burped quietly, but Harry heard him.

"Did he burp?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, he did."

Ginny smiled at the sight of Harry holding their sound. She turned to Holly and asked, "Would like to hold him?"

"I would love to." Harry handed James to her, waiting until she had a hold of him until he stepped to the side.

"He looks like you, Harry," Holly said.

"I think so too," Ginny agreed.

Holly kept her visit short as she had patients to look in on. She wasn't gone too long when Molly entered the room carrying a basket.

"Hello, dears," she greeted. She dropped the basket on a side table and tossed her handbag in an armchair. She held out her arms for her newest grandbaby. She could visit as long as she pleased and was planning on getting some cuddle time with James.

"Where's my new grandson?" she said, as Harry handed her James. He fussed for a second, but calmed at Molly soothing touch. A trick that she had mastered with a practiced ease one gets from seven children and five grandchildren and counting.

James cooed in response to Molly's gentle rocking, while Ginny began to fix her and Harry a plate of breakfast. James started to fuss when Molly readjusted him to her shoulder.

"It's okay, Grandmum's got you," Molly murmured. She looked at her daughter and son in law as they sat side by side in the narrow bed, eating breakfast.

"Thanks Mum," Ginny said to Molly, handing Harry a bowl of grapes and sliced oranges.

"You're welcome."

She looked down at her newest grandson, and kissed the top of his head. His eyes opened and she had to hold back a gasp when she noticed they were already brown, like her own and Ginny's. She ran her hand along the top of his head. It was already apparent he had gotten Harry's messy jet black hair.

Studying him closer, Molly realized that James had a mix of his parents. Ginny's ears and chin, in addition to her brown eyes, Harry's nose and shaped mouth made up the majority of James's features.

Thankfully, Harry had stumbled upon some more pictures of his parents and some of his baby pictures in the Potter Family vault and in the house when he cleaned it out. They would have to compare James to the pictures and see which side of the family he took after and who he looked like the most.

Right now, Molly was guessing he would look like Harry only with Ginny's eyes.

She rocked him gently as he went back to sleep. If she hadn't seen her daughter deliver this baby, she would have sworn it was one of her son's babies. This was because she knew how Ginny was when she was a baby and her sons slept rough even when they were babies.

They didn't know anyone who knew Harry when he was a baby to ask how he was, and Molly assumed that who James took after in that moment.

She wished he didn't get neither one of their stubbornness and for Minerva's sake, he didn't inherit James Potter senior's knack of pranks and practical jokes. But then, his uncles are Fred and George.

"Oh, Little One, I hope you don't have to grow up in a world your Mummy and Daddy did." She glanced at Harry as he and Ginny discussed something amongst themselves in a whisper. She remembered the little scrawny twelve year old boy who showed up one morning and instantly became a part of the family.

"And I hope you don't have like your Daddy did. But know this, Jamie. You are very loved. Always remember that. You are very loved."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Three long days in the hospital later, Harry and Ginny were packing up to take James home. Ginny was getting James dressed when she heard a knock on the door.

"Hello, Ginny. Are you ready to go home?" Shanti asked, stepping into the room.

"I am. I've taken care of him myself, with only help from Harry and Mum. Mum will come over and help when she's not chasing after my brother's kids and Harry's off from work for a while. I think we'll be fine."

"Alright," Shanti said, before sitting down on the edge of the bed. "I want to see you in a week for a checkup. I know you will be taking him to Holly on Tuesday, so I'll see you Wednesday. Have Harry watch James for you and we'll talk more at your appointment. Good luck and I'll see you on Wednesday."

Ginny nodded and picked up James, cooing at him as she did.

Harry came in with the car seat in his hand and set it down on the bed.

"The bags are loaded in the boot, the gifts are stuffed with the bags and what couldn't fit is in the back seat. Do we have everything?" Harry asked.

Ginny looked around the room and nodded. "I think so."

Harry took James from Ginny and loaded him in the car seat. Ginny picked up her purse and followed Harry down the hall to the Welcome Witch's desk where they signed the discharge papers and Harry turned in his visitor's pass.

Ginny got in the back with James, moving some of the stuffed animals to the seat in front of her. Together, she and Harry buckled James into the car seat and Harry got in the driver's seat. He began to drive away from the hospital.

The weather was nice for April and Harry decided to take the scenic route back to Godric's Hollow. They passed fields full of wildflowers before reality sank in for Ginny.

This was real. This baby was her baby. There was no Bill, Fleur, Percy, Audrey, George, or Angelina to come over at some point and take him home. This wasn't like Teddy, and Harry could take him home. This was _their_ baby.

In the time that James had been born, Ginny felt like she had mastered it, even considering the amount of nieces she had before having James and got the practice of what you do with a baby boy with Teddy and a refresher with Freddie.

As Harry turned down the road that would take them home to Godric's Hollow and far away from London, Ginny felt more alone and desperate.

Without warning, she began to sob quietly in the back seat. She leaned her head against the window, hoping Harry would think she was asleep.

She heard him whisper a curse and felt the car pull over. She didn't open her eyes when she heard the click of the seat belt and the open and shut of the door. She didn't open her eyes until she heard the door open and Harry's hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, concerned

"I want to go back to the hospital," Ginny cried, sobbing all over again.

"What's wrong?" Harry repeated. "Are you in pain or something?"

This seemed to make Ginny feel foolish and she sobbed even harder.

"I don't feel right. I feel like I don't know how to do anything!" she exclaimed.

She felt herself being pulled into an embrace as much as Harry could without pulling her out of the car. He held for a moment until she calmed down and Harry asked her if she was okay from him to continue the drive home.

Ginny nodded, wiping her eyes with the handkerchief Harry given her. He got back in the car and drove on to Godric's Hollow.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry parked the car in front of the garage and pressed the button to open the boot. Getting out of the car, he stretched before opening the driver's side passenger door and unbuckled James's car seat and pulled him out of the car.

He walked around and took Ginny's hand as they walked the small walkway to the front door. Harry pulled out his wand and tapped the door to unlock it.

The house smelled like bleach and Mrs. Scower's Magical Cleaners. Harry sat the car seat down on the couch and got James out of the car seat. He handed him to Ginny as it was getting time for another feeding. They walked up the stairs together and went into James's nursery.

Ginny settled in the rocking chair, smiling down at her son.

"I'm going to unload the car. Do you want me to leave the door open?" Harry inquired.

"Sure." Ginny covered herself with one of the nursing blankets and gently began to rock as she help guide James to her breast.

Harry headed on downstairs and out the door. He came back in with his arms load down with the bags and the gifts they were sent at the hospital. He returned outside to get anything he left in the car and shut the boot before heading back in. He took the bags upstairs and tossed them on his and Ginny's bed. He gathered the bags that had James's stuff in it and took it into the nursery.

"Are you hungry?" Ginny asked.

"Are you talking to me or James?" Harry asked as he tossed the stuffed animals into the toy box, another one of Arthur's woodwork projects.

"You, Harry. You haven't eaten since breakfast."

"I will in a minute."

When James finished, Ginny handed James to Harry and watched as he burped their son. This was a task that Harry was good at and he had practice with Teddy and his nieces and nephew.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked. "You seemed pretty panicked when we were in the car."

"I'm fine," Ginny assured her husband. They headed downstairs and Ginny got James settled in the cot downstairs and headed into the kitchen, placing a monitoring charm on the cot and the family room.

Harry got in the freezer and pulled out some of the food that Molly had made and brought over and heated it up with a wave of his wand. He dished out the food quickly and handed Ginny her plate.

"Are you waiting for the masses to descend or are they not coming?"

No sooner than Harry got the question out, he heard the floo flare and Molly's voice getting closer.

"Hello, dears," she greeted. Arthur came in right behind her with an arm load of stuff.

"This is from Kingsley and his staff," he said, handing Ginny the card and Harry took the basket that was full of magical baby care products.

"Add them to the thank you card list," Ginny whispered to Harry, who nodded and walked into the kitchen and added Kingsley and his office staff to the list of people they would be sending thank you cards to in the next week.

The floo flared and Ron's voice called out, "Any one home?"

"Come on through," Harry called back.

Ron came tumbling through the floo and entered the kitchen, sitting down the vase of flowers in front of Ginny.

"That is from Maisy," Ron said, gesturing to the flowers. "And this from the rest of us for both of you." He gestured to the basket he just sat down on the kitchen table that had a variety of snack items, most of which Harry recognized from the snack basket they sent to St. Mungo's when an Auror was injured and in the hospital for a long period of time.

Harry looked through the basket, as if he was a small child and it was Christmas.

"And before you ask, Mate, the chocolate covered pretzels are…" Ron trailed off as Harry found them.

"These are mine," Harry said to Ginny.

Ginny chuckled at her husband's child like behavior. One of the first things Ginny learned when she and Harry started dating was that Harry could be as big of a chocoholic as she was.

"Okay," Ginny agreed, digging out the chocolate covered strawberries and ate one.

James started to wail from the living room. Ron jumped up, saying he'd get him and headed to the living room. He scooped James into his arms with ease and gently rocked with him as he got him in a better position.

"See, Uncle Ron's still got it," he murmured. He looked down at his nephew and godson, noticing his eyes were open. Ron sat down in an armchair and placed James in his arms, so that he could look at his nephew.

"Hey little guy, I'm your Uncle Ron. I'm also your godfather," Ron said, softly. James cooed.

He didn't realize he had been staring at James until he heard Harry ask, "You alright, mate?"

Ron looked up at his best mate and nodded. "Yeah."

Harry had an idea of what Ron was thinking and sat down on the arm of the armchair.

"It will happen mate," Harry whispered.

"I know," Ron replied. "She cried when we got home from the hospital."

Harry didn't need to ask why. Hermione and Ron had been trying since after their first anniversary on trying to get pregnant. When the year passed and no success, Hermione asked Ginny for Shanti's floo information. What she found out was there were no problems, and they should conceive on their own with every sense, but they were considered infertile.

Hermione wanted a baby so bad she could taste it.

They were going to give another try before meeting with Shanti again and decided where to go from here. Molly and Jane both were trying to encourage them, but only Audrey knew what Hermione was going through. They were married for three years before they had Molly and wanted to have a family soon after they were married.

"It will be her turn soon. Maybe one day she and Ginny would be pregnant at the same time."

Ron shot Harry a look, scared and asked, "Um, Harry, do you remember when the girls 'monthlies' synced."

Harry blanched. "Forget I said anything," he deadpanned.

Neither of them noticed, Molly standing in the doorway. She walked back to the kitchen, deciding to fix something for dinner that night.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Andromeda had managed to hold Teddy off until two days after Harry and Ginny brought James home to allow them some time to adjust. He was excited to meet his baby brother.

He was awake, dressed and ready at seven in the morning. Andromeda couldn't be mad at him because she knew that Teddy didn't have much to get excited about besides weekends with Harry and Sunday dinner at the Burrow.

"Harry will come and get you at ten," Andromeda said, sitting down a glass of orange juice.

Teddy glanced at the clock and groaned when it was only nine in the morning. He ate his breakfast and then ran to his bedroom to get the small present he had gotten James a few weeks ago.

Bill had taken him and Victoire shopping for something for the baby. Bill had brought Victoire over to see the baby the evening before after he got off work. Victoire had bought James a stuffed bear, which was now sitting in the rocking chair.

Teddy brought his bowl and cup to the sink and Andromeda smiled at him and fixed his hair.

He walked back to the table and sat down, staring at the clock. He sighed and got up to head to the bathroom.

There was a pop in the back garden and Harry walked into the kitchen. Andromeda chuckled at the sight of Harry's wild hair and the dark circles under his eyes.

"How's it going?" she asked.

Harry all but collapsed in a kitchen chair. "If James isn't sleeping, eating, or…" he trailed off not needing to add the last bit. Andromeda knew what Harry was talking about. "He's crying and not sleeping."

Andromeda watched the young father lay his head down on the table. She picked up a cup of tea and walked over to the table.

Harry looked up at the soft thump. "Thanks." He sat up and picked up the teacup and sipped on the tea. "Does it get easier?" he asked.

Andromeda smiled softly and sat down across Harry.

"Your life for the next two years will feel similar to a constant hangover. Don't worry, go with it, and even try to enjoy it." Andromeda reached over and squeezed his hand. "It will get better."

"Thanks Andy," Harry said.

Teddy came downstairs and smiled at seeing Harry.

"Hey buddy," Harry greeted. Teddy ran into his arms, hugging his godfather tightly.

"Am I going to see the baby?" Teddy asked.

"Yes, you'll see the baby. Maybe you could hold it too?" Harry noticed the soft smile on Andromeda's face. Teddy had done nothing but talk about what he wanted to do with the baby. She reminded him it would be a while before he could really play with him, but Teddy said that he wanted to be a good big brother.

"Why don't you go and get your bag of clothes I bought for you?"

Teddy nodded and ran up to Andromeda's room where she had his new clothes.

At Harry's confused look, Andromeda explained, "I bought some summer clothes to keep your house."

Before Harry could say another word, Andromeda said, "I took Teddy shopping for summer clothes because he had outgrown a lot of his from last year and I knew you and Ginny were busy."

Teddy came downstairs with the knapsack on his back. He walked over to his grandmother and said, "I'm ready."

Andromeda kissed his forehead. "Be good," she reminded him.

"Ready to go?" Harry asked. Teddy nodded excitedly.

"We'll see you after while Andromeda."

"Bye Grandma."

Harry took Teddy's hand and they walked over the corner of the back garden. Teddy closed his eyes and opened them when he felt his feet hit the ground.

"Are you alright?" Harry inquired.

Teddy nodded. They walked to the back door and Harry opened it, motioning for Teddy to go on in.

"Are you ready to meet your little brother?" Harry asked Teddy as he led him up the stairs.

"I've been ready for two days. Two _long_ days." Harry chuckled.

They arrived the closed door of Harry and Ginny's bedroom. Not knowing if Ginny was sleeping or breastfeeding, he knocked on the door.

"Come in," Ginny called.

Harry opened the door and peeked in before motioning for Teddy to come in.

"Hi Ginny," Teddy greeted his godmother.

"Come here, Teddy." Ginny smiled and opened her arms, gesturing for him to come to her. She kissed his cheek nosily. "I missed you, Teddy Bear."

"I missed you, too," Teddy said. "Where's James?"

"He's almost done with his nap. He should wake up really soon," Ginny assured him. On cue, James began to whimper from his nursery.

"I'll get him," Harry said to Ginny, and walked out the door.

"Are you excited to meet James?" Ginny asked her godson.

"Uh-huh," Teddy nodded his head excitedly.

"Well, I think James is excited to see you too," Ginny added.

"Really?" Teddy asked, his eyes growing as big as saucers.

"Well of course!" Ginny exclaimed, excitedly. "You're his big brother."

After the weekend they told Teddy that they were going to have a baby, Harry picked up Teddy from school and took him out for ice cream as an after school treat. Harry wanted to assure Teddy that nothing would change about their relationship. Teddy had asked if he could be like a big brother to the baby and Harry ran with the idea.

Since then, Teddy had been reading every book that Harry, Ginny, and Hermione had bought him and talked to Victoire about having a younger sibling.

Victoire wasn't much help. When Dominique was born, she had spent time with Arthur and Molly at the Burrow until Bill and Fleur were settled with a new baby.

Teddy looked at the door when Harry walked through, carrying James and waited until Harry sat down on the bed.

"He's so little!" Teddy exclaimed.

"Yes, he is," Ginny agreed. "But he's just a baby."

"Will he get bigger?" Teddy asked, with a hint of concern. Ginny chuckled.

"Yes, Teddy, he will," Harry assured him. "You were once a little baby like that."

Teddy shook his head. "No, I wasn't."

"You were," Ginny said.

Teddy looked at James for a moment and hesitantly reached over and touched his cheek. James eyes were open and looking at Teddy.

He didn't notice Harry and Ginny watching silently.

"Can I hold him?" Teddy asked.

"Yes, you may," Ginny told him.

Harry helped guide James into Teddy's arms and supported the baby until he was sure that Teddy had him.

Ginny reached for the camera on the dresser and snapped a picture really quickly.

"Hi James, I'm your brother Teddy."

Ginny smiled and repositioned the camera. "Look up for the camera, Teddy," she said.

Teddy looked up and smiled at Ginny.

"What do you think Teddy?" Harry asked.

"I think we'll keep him," Teddy said, making Harry laugh.'

"I think so too," Harry agreed.

Ginny watched her three boys bond and smiled softly. She lifted the camera one final time and snapped a picture of Harry and Teddy looking down at James.

She smiled as she brought up the last image.

"There's my boys," she whispered. She looked up from the image to her three boys and noticed Harry was looking up at her.

He looked happy. She remembered a conversation she and Harry had when they first dating. She remembered that Harry had wished for a family. But she didn't realize what that Harry was meaning he wanted to have his own family. He had found the family he had been searching for as an orphan in her family.

After the war and when they were reunited, they started talking about their future again. Nothing changed from the first conversation, although it gotten more serious as time went on.

Now there they were, starting their family. When the topic of children came up, Harry had said he wanted more than one. They hadn't set a number, but decided on three and see how they felt.

She approached Harry's side and kissed his cheek. He looked up at her and they shared another look before turning back to the boys.

Ginny smiled, looking at her boys, thinking just how lucky she was.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

A week after James was born, Harry packed him up in the baby carrier and strapped him on his front. Ginny was gone to see to Shanti for her checkup and then she was going to head to the store for some groceries.

Harry wrote a quick note to Ginny and left the house, the diaper bag or knapsack on his back. He locked the house and then walked down the pathway to the town square. He turned down the gravel dirt road that took him to the church and the cemetery.

It was quiet for mid morning and Harry made good time to the cemetery.

He had been putting this off for the last week. He knew he wanted to take James to the cemetery, but actually doing it, he hadn't gotten around to it. Until now.

He walked through the kissing gate and looked down at James. He was awake, looking around this place his father had brought him to. He didn't realize they were going to visit his other grandparents.

Harry walked to his parents' double headstone, the path now so familiar. He crouched down in front of the headstone and looked at his father's name.

"Dad, I know if you were alive you would have a smug look on your face," Harry began. He lifted James out of the carrier, turning him to the face the gray stone, supporting him by pressing him against himself. "This is your grandson, James Sirius."

James cooed in response. Harry glanced at his mother's name. "Mum, I'm sure you're wondering why I named him after Dad and Sirius. I wanted to honor them and when we have a daughter, we'll call her Lily."

Harry paused for a second, placing James back in his carrier before he continued. "I wish you were here." He turned to the marble headstone that he had placed for Sirius and added "and I wish Sirius was here. Imagine the three of you would have made wonder grandparents."

He could picture it in his mind. His Dad telling James about pranks and Quidditch, while Sirius added more and spoiled James more than James and Lily combined. Lily would kiss and love on him and sing him the lullaby Harry vaguely remembers.

He stopped himself from going any further because he could feel tears well up behind his eyes. He wiped his eyes and looked back the headstone.

"I wish you both were here," he whispered.

While nothing could replace his parents, he knew the reason they died. Because they loved him and they sacrificed themselves so he could live. But that still didn't mean that wished for them.

Harry looked down at James, noticing he was getting sleepy. He was about ready for his morning nap. He looked up at his parent's headstone and smiled. He better get James home before he started to get fussy, which he often did when he missed a nap time.

"I better get James home before he misses his nap. I'll come back some time. I love you. I love you both."

As Harry walked back to the house, he thought of how much his life had changed over the last few months. He felt like he was living a dream, one he didn't want to wake up from. He had a wonderful wife, a wonderful godson and now a wonderful son. He couldn't think of a time when he was happier.

His lifelong dream came true. He had a family.

 **AN: And we're done! That concludes And Then Came Baby. It's been a long road of writing this story, but it continues. Stay tuned for Albus's story Second Time Around. If anyone has any better title ideas, please let me know. Thank you to everyone who has read this fic, reviewed it and added it to their alerts and favorites list.**


End file.
